Glee Season One
by DavesStories
Summary: 22 episodes of season 1. 22 chapters in my story. Created new storylines involving underwear, wedgies, pantsings, spankings, and other humiliating situations. Not really a Finn/Will story. It kinda is but it kinda isn't. All characters are involved. I would suggest reading. I think it is pretty good. I have finished all 22 chapters. They will be posted periodically. Please review!
1. Pilot

Season 1 episode 1- Pilot

"Just another day at Mckynleigh," Schue thought as he walked by Kurt, Puck, and Finn.  
"Buenas noches, Mr. Schue," Puck spoke.  
Will chuckled at the incorrect spanish and greeted Kurt. "Making new friends Kurt?"

Kurt simply marveled at the idioticness of some people. Mr. Schue then reminded Finn of his Spanish paper and walked into the school.

"Alright, it's wedgie time!" Puck declared. Kurt winced in fear.  
"Wait!" Finn shouted. "Didn't we do that yesterday? Shouldn't we switch it up?" Finn suggested.  
"Hmmm yeah... I guess," Puck responded. "Dump him!" He exclaimed. Puck then grabbed Kurt and dumped him into the garbage.

-GLEE-

During the day, Will had discovered that Sandy Ryerson, the glee club teacher, had been fired. This inspired to pursuit the feeling he himself once felt. The feeling of pure joy.

He held auditions and was pleased with the results; however, he quickly realized that he needed more male voices and a stronger male lead for miss Rachel Berry. In order to do this, he met with Coach Ken Tenaka.

"Look Ken, all I'm asking for is a chance." Will explained.  
"Fine, you can to my guys as long as you promise to do something for me," Ken responded.  
"Anything, Ken."  
"Put a good word with Emma," Ken pleaded.  
"Yeah, sure," Will stated.

*Later in the locker room*

"Listen up! Mr. Schue wants to speak with you and if you do anything in disrespect, you deal with me. Got it?" Ken announced.  
"Glee club needs guys." Mr. Schue said.  
The reaction from the crowd was quiet until puck said, "Hey, I can sing. Want to hear?"  
Mr. Schue nodded his head and puck cleared his throat and farted loudly and obnoxiously.

The room lit up with laughter. Coach Tanaka's face just lit up.

"Puck, in my office now." Tenaka said furiously.  
"I'll leave a sign up sheet," Mr. Schue said before he left.

-GLEE-

Across the hall, Puck was walking into coach Tenaka's office.  
"What the hell was that in there?" Ken screamed.  
"Oh come on, I was just having a little fun," Puck said playfully.

"Well, now its my turn to have some fun," Ken said getting out a paddle from his drawer.  
"Oh not this again! Come on coach! I'm not a freshman anymore. I don't think I need one of those," Puck screeched.

"You know the drill. Drop em," Ken commanded.  
Puck knew there was no point in arguing.

He swiftly tossed his shorts to his ankles revealing his white jockstrap.

"Nice choice. Perfect for this occasion really," Ken smirked.

Puck was now positioned over the mans desk. Ken then struck him once and then twice and then-

"Hahaha!" puck roared.  
"This doesn't even hurt anymore!" Puck said happily.

Ken felt humiliated.  
"Fine, if that doesn't cause you pain, then how about a taste of your own medicine," Ken said dropping the paddle and latching his hands on the big white jock waistband.

Ken pulled up hard causing the straps to concave upward straight into Puck's tan ass.

"Ahhh ah eh ah no!" Puck yelled.  
Ken yanked again causing the right strap to rip off completely.

"Okay, stop! Please!" Puck begged.  
"Are you going to listen to me from now on?" Ken asked.  
"Yes!" Puck answered quickly.  
"You sure?" Ken asked.  
"I swear!" Puck yelled.

Ken gave one final yank causing the entire jockstrap to rip off.

Puck felt relief as he found he could finally breathe.  
Puck picked up his shorts and then left the office promising himself he would get revenge.

-GLEE-  
That day after school, Will Schuester went to go check the sign up sheet in the locker room.  
He soon discovered that it had been defaced. Just when he it was over, he heard something coming from the showers. It was someone singing... quite well even.

Will turned the corner and saw Finn Hudson. He was the quarterback and was one of the most popular guys in school.  
He had a remarkable voice. Will let his mind wander and began to imagine what it would be like with Finn among them.

"How can I get him to join?" Will thought.

While daydreaming and thinking, Will didn't even realize that Finn gotten out of the shower and was about to get dressed. Will was about to leave when something caught his eye. Finn was wearing "tighty whities?" Will thought.

Mr. Schue was confused. He had seen on severely occasions Finn give wedgies and pants the boys who wore briefs. He had also seen the waistband of Finn's boxers pop out.

Schue was even more surprised by what happened next. Finn grabbed a pair of blue boxers from his gym bag and slipped them on over his briefs. Suddenly, Schue's shoes squeaked and he quickly left unseen.

-GLEE-  
*The Next Day*  
"Hey Will. How did the sign up sheet go?" Ken spoke.

"Not so great," Schue said disappointed.

"Ah darn. I guess Puckerman's actions had something to do with it," Ken said.

"Nah, don't blame Puck. What kind of punishment did you give him anyway? Laps?" Will asked.

"No. That kind of stuff doesn't work on him. I gave him a taste of his own medicine... Wedgie style." Ken explained.

"What?! You gave him a wedgie?!" Will whispered intensely.

"Haha, yeah. You should have seen it. I ripped his jockstrap to shreds," Ken laughed.

"Ken, you can't do that. It could land you into some serious trouble," Will worried.

"How? Puck won't say anything. You want to know why? It's because he's too much of a bad ass to admit that such a thing happened," Ken explained.

"So, in a way, it's blackmail," Schue questioned.

"Yeah, I guess. That's how you have the most control over someone Schue. You get dirt on them." Ken stated.

This gave Will Schuester an idea.

-GLEE-  
*In Mr. Schue's Office*

"I swear Mr. Schue! I don't know who the chronic lady is. I'll pee in a cup. I'll pee!" Finn shouted.

"Finn, I've already told you that you could join glee club and forget this ever happened," Will countered.

"I don't know mr. Schue. Glee club is for a bunch of losers. I guess I'll just go to court," Finn said getting up.

"What? This can't be happening," Will thought to himself. This was suppose to be the blackmail.

Suddenly, Will blurted, "Fine Finn, you can do that but don't be surprised when you hear a rumor going around that the quarterback likes to wear tighty whities underneath his boxer shorts."

Finn's face went white. Will could tell by his facial expression that he was completely confused and puzzled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Finn stammered trying to exit the room.  
Will stopped him.

"Finn, don't make me do something because you will regret it," Will retorted.

"You can't do anything," Finn snapped.

Will moved quickly grabbing Finn pushing him face first onto the desk. Finn grunts and tries to get away but with no avail. Will then lifted the back of Finn's shirt high onto his back exposing an inch or two of his black striped boxers. Will then digged his fingers under the black waistband and hooked them under the tight fabric underneath.

With a swift yank, Finn groaned in pain as he saw the white Hanes waistband rise up his back.

"Oh God, Mr. Schue. Please stop!" Finn begged.  
Will only pulled harder. Finn yelped in pain as he felt the pain burn deeper in his ass and the leg-holes of his white briefs exposed.

"What's it going to be Finn? Glee club or am I going to have to make this wedgie atomic?" Will asked.

"Whatever. I'm going to report you to principal Figgins!" Finn tested.

"Ha, good luck. The only proof you have are my fingerprints on your tighty whities, which, last time I checked, you didn't want anyone to find out about them," Will answered.

Finn grew angry as he knew he had no choice. Schue gave another yank and Finn found that his undies were stretched up to his neck.

"Fine! Ahhh eh! I'll do glee. Now let go!" Finn ordered.

Will let go instantly hearing the slap of Finn's briefs against skin.

Finn then went to fix his bunched up briefs but Mr. Schue told him to stop and leave.  
Finn listened and left feeling his undies hike up with step he took.

-GLEE-

"This week has been complete hell," Finn thought to himself on his way to the locker room.

"First, I get accused of smoking pot and then Mr. Schue forces me into the glee club by using my underwear against me... Literally!" Finn continued.

Out of the corner of his eye, Finn saw Puck and some of the guys.

"Hey, what's going on?" Finn greeted.

"Dude, we got that wheel chair kid in the porta potty. Cmon, we saved you first roll," Puck laughed.

"That's wrong and cruel," Finn stated as he set Artie free.

"Thank you so much!" Artie gasped.

"What the hell bro? Are you quitting to join homo explosion?" Puck asked.

"No... I'm doing both. Because you can't win without me and neither can they," Finn answered.

Finn then began to roll Artie away, but Puck spoke up.

"Wait a second boys. We still have some bullying to get out of out system," Puck interrupted.

Finn and Artie looked at each other nervously.

"How about we let these guys hang around for awhile?" Azimio suggested.

"I like the sound of that," Puck said inching forward.

Artie was easy to hang seeing as how he couldn't move. Puck grasped onto the boys white waistband and hooked them onto where the American Flag flew.

Finn was a little different. It took a few guys to hold him down, but then, puck was finally able to get a good grip on the white jockstrap.

They strung the boys up together by their tight underwear.

"Don't worry guys. The janitor should y'all in an hour or two," Puck snarled.

-GLEE-


	2. Showmance

Season 1 Episode 2: Showmance

(Monday)  
"I wonder what the kids are gonna think about this number for the pep assembly," Mr. Schue thought as he regularly walked by Puck and Kurt hanging by the dumpsters.  
"We need more members if we are going to show at regionals," Schue thought. His inner monologue ended as he heard a slightly girlish shriek come from behind him.

He turned around to see that Puck had taken ahold of Kurt's black bikini briefs. Puck then lifted him by his underwear and tossed him into the garbage.

"Oooo ouch. That look like it hurt," Schue thought. He began to remember a time when he was the kid being picked on in high school and how he was the one who got the daily wedgies. "Thank God those days are over," Schue stated in his head.

He walked inside to begin the day.

-GLEE-

"People think you're gay now, Finn. And you know what that makes me? You're. Big. Gay. Beard!" Quinn attacked.

"I'm sorry, but I really like performing," Finn said walking away.

Rachel, being the obnoxious, yet talented brownoser she is, overheard everything. She couldn't deny it. She had a very big crush on one Finn Hudson.

*Later in Rehearsal*

"Sorry, you guys but we are doing this song at the pep assembly at the end of the week on Friday. End of discussion," Schue concluded.

"I'm so dead," Finn said aloud.

-GLEE-  
(Wednesday)

"I can't believe we got in trouble for using the Cheerios copy machine," Finn laughed.

"I know!"Rachel exclaimed. "Hey, do want to get together and practice for the assembly after school?" She added.

"I can't. I have a celibacy club meeting," Finn answered.

*At the meeting*

"So, how far does Quinn let you get anyway?" Jacob Ben Israel asked.

"We grind... Make out," Finn said simply.

"But how do you keep from... Arriving early? Whenever I grind... Cinco De Mayo," Jacob responded.

"Ha, not a problem for me man," Finn joked.

"Actually, it was a big problem. People say you're supposed to think of dead kittens and stuff but that doesn't really work for me. The only thing that kinda works is the image of me running over our mailman and nearly killing him, but recently, it hasn't been working... At all," Finn stared.

"Well back when I was 11 and a virgin, I had this problem," Puck stated.

"Well, how'd you get rid of it?" Jacob wondered.

"You just have to think of something terrible and painful," Puck contested.

"Like what?" Jacob asked.

"I used to think about how my dad left me and my mom," Puck answered.

"Oh. But unlike you, my parents are still happily married," Jacob retorted.

Finn's eyes popped wide. "Uh oh."

Puck stood up. "You know, I know the perfect memory you can pick from."

"What?"

"This!" Puck moved quickly towards him grabbing his shoulders, turning him around. He pushed his fro covered head down against the desk. Jacob was squirming; however, noone was helping. They were all cheering on Puck. He reached his hands in between the khaki pants and the sweater vest and yanked the white waistband straight out, exposing the legholes immediately.

"Aah!" Jacob screamed.

"Great choice of undies today, nerd," Puck voiced mocking his tighty whities.

"Please stop!" Jacob yelled in pure pain.

"Oh I will but just remember the next time your ready to 'erupt,' think about this wedgie," Puck smirked.

"I'll remember!" Jacob promised.

"Alrighty," Puck said pulling higher up. He stretched them until he pulled them straight over his forehead.

Puck laughed as he left. The rest followed.

Feeling bad, Finn returned and asked if he needed help.

"No thanks, Finn. I have to video it at my house to prove to the followers on my blog that an atomic wedgie is possible."  
Jacob exits.

"I wonder if thinking about that wedgie will help his problem," Finn contemplates.

-GLEE-

"You think I could take over one of those night time janitorial shifts?" Will asked.

Figgins shook his head.

"I'll work at half salary," Schue pleaded.

-GLEE-

Will Schuester began cleaning and wiping and scrubbing; however, it was soon put to an end as Emma Pillsbury walked in.

"Will... Are you a janitor?" She spoke.

"What? No," He quickly replied.

"Really, because you're cleaning and your shirt says 'Will' " she said.

Will was found out and was embarrassed, but the mood changed once Emma offered her assistance.

Will was having fun with Emma and even became slightly aroused. They were mere inches from each others faces when Emma turned to leave.

Will sighed. Little did he know that Ken Tenaka had witnessed their questionable encounter.

Will was nearly finished when Ken came in.

"Hey there... Buddy," Ken said entering, his voice lingering on the last word.

"Oh, hey Ken," Will replied.

"So, what's up with you and Emma? I thought you were going to talk to her for me," Ken said, slightly irritated.

"Nothing, Ken. And I just don't think she's into you," He added.

"Listen here Schuester, stay away from Emma before your force my hand to make you," Ken stated.

"Go ahead Ken. Emma is my friend and I'm not going to stop talking you simply because of your bogus threats," Will imposed.

"Bogus? Ha! Bogus my ass!" Ken exclaimed.

He then charged Schue pushing him into the chalkboard. Will tried fighting back, but chalk dust had settled into his eyes.

"Ahhh!" He screamed.

Ken then shoved him face first onto the teacher's desk knocking everything over. Schue was rubbing his eyes when he felt it. He felt Ken's hand slip in between his jeans and his tucked in janitor shirt, grabbing his underwear.

Will predicted what was coming. "Ken, please-"

He was cut off by the sound of the stretching and tearing of his white briefs.

"Ohhh!" Will reacted.

Will's Calvin Klein briefs were pulled nearly to the top of his head. They were ripping, but Ken was still pulling.

"Stop! Please!" Will shouted.

"You gonna leave Emma alone and convince her to go out with me?" Ken responded.

"Yes! I swear!" Will told.

Ken then gave one final yank, ripping the entire back off of his undies.

Will gasped.

Ken whispered in his ear, "Remember Schuester, I have you by the balls now."

"Oh and aren't you a little old to be wearing those?" Ken asked, pointing to the shreds of tighty whities on the floor.

Ken left the room laughing.

"Note to self," Will thought, "buy some boxers."

-GLEE-

Finn and Rachel were in the auditorium practicing when Finn suggested they take a break.  
Rachel brought out snacks and refreshments.

"You're cool, Rachel. And that stuff you said at the celibacy club meeting, that was really cool," Finn concluded.

Rachel smiled.  
"Rachel's really pretty," Finn thought. "Wait, I'm dating Quinn. Maybe I shouldn't be thinking about this."

"And these cups, they're like the airplane cups," Finn added.

Finn felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart was racing and he could feel his blood pressure rising. Finn felt the turning of his stomach and knew that he was turned on. Finn looked down for a moment and thought, "That's one of the best things about tighty whities. They hide your teenage bones so well."

"You okay?" Rachel wondered.

"Yeah, my heart is just beating really fast," Finn answered, looking directly into Rachel's eyes.

"You know, you can kiss me if you want to," Rachel mentioned.

"I want to," Finn said quietly.

Rachel began to lie down and Finn leaned in. His lips met hers. It was only about 5 seconds before Finn felt he was going to blow. He began to think of the mail, but it wasn't helping.

"Oh God," Finn thought. "Please no. Please please. Ugh. Think Finn, think. That's it!"

He remembered Pucks advice. Finn remembered the pain from getting his briefs pulled by Mr. Schue. He remembered how it burned his ass and how humiliated he was.

"Oh! Ah uk dma" Finn bit his lip standing up.

"Is everything ok?" Rachel asked.

"Just don't tell anyone about this," Finn said rushing out.

"Note to self," Finn thought, "buy some new underwear."

-GLEE-


	3. Acafellas

Season 1 Episode 3- Acafellas

-GLEE-  
Finn got out of his truck and began to think as he walked into Wal-Mart.  
"Underwear shopping is so awkward for me... I mean, my mom usually does it for me, but I even keep my tighty whities a secret from her. It's awkward because if it's a guy checking me out, then he gives me a weird look and if it's girl, then she slightly giggles. It's embarrassing! Plus, there's always a chance I could run into someone I know. I would be caught red handed... Or would it be white handed?"

Finn had reached the sliding doors. He then entered and began his way towards the men's underwear section.

-GLEE-

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Will Schuester thought as he looked at the boxers before him. "This is awkward."

Suddenly, Will turned to leave when bumped into a taller guy. "Whoa, sorry," He began. Then, he noticed the man he had bumped into was Finn Hudson.

"Oh, hey Finn." Mr. Schue said casually.

Finn instantly turned red. "Mr. Schue! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I kinda need some underwear," Mr. Schue explained.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, me too," Finn relaxed slightly after he remembered that Mr. Schue knew his secret.

Finn stood there in front of the white briefs just gazing. To his left, Will looked puzzled at the various packs of boxers.

Although Mr. Schue knew of Finn's secret, Finn was still embarrassed to pick up a pack. Finn decided he'd wait until Mr. Schue was gone to actually pick up a pair of undies. All was silent until Mr. Schue spoke.

"I have no clue what I'm doing here. Briefs are more for me. Except I realized that they are sort of... Babyish. I have no clue what boxers to get."

"Do what I do, and put boxers over your briefs. You get the comfort of your tighty whities, with the appearance of Boxers." Finn said awkwardly.

"Thanks. You know if you wanted to make them less visible you could put on low-rise briefs. It would decrease the chances of them being seen." Will suggested grabbing a pack of boxers from the shelf.

"That's a pretty good idea." Finn said and grabbed himself a pair of low-rise briefs.

"You know Finn, You're young. Why go through the hassle of putting Boxers over your tighty whities? You are the most popular kid in school, underwear won't change that." Mr. Schue explained. Finn told him he'd consider. "And Finn. Sorry about that Wedgie I gave you."

"Nah Man, It's cool. I consider it Karma after all the Wedgies I've given." Finn replied.

"I Know what you mean. I've had a taste of Karma. It ain't pretty." Will said before heading off to the line.

"Was Mr. Schue just teasing me?" Finn thought. "He could use a Wedgie, Big time."

-GLEE-

Will sat with Ken Tenaka in the teacher's lounge just moments ago. They discuess their newly formed group "The Acafellas." It used to be The two of them and two other guys, until they dropped out.

Now Mr. Schue sat in his office alone with Finn.

"Mr. Schue what did you call me down here for?" Finn asked.

"We need two more members for Acafellas, I'd like to have you as one." Mr. Schue smiled.

"On one condition," Finn said closing the door.

"What is it?" Schue asked curiously.

"Remember how you got me to join the glee club?" Finn teased.

Will's face turned white.

"Oh no. Not that," Will said.

"Alright then Mr. Schue but don't be surprised when a rumor comes out saying the 'hot' Spanish teacher likes to wear tighty whities underneath his boxers," Finn mocked.

Will laughed and smiled.

"Ha, you're right. I owe you at least that much," Will mentioned as he unbuttoned his jeans and lowered them slightly. He then proceeded to lifting his shirt up a little, revealing Schue's blue boxers with a hint of a white waistband underneath.

Then Finn latched onto the Hanes waistband and yanked up. He pulled them higher and higher towards the ceiling. Eventually they reached his neck and Will was suspended off the ground. Will hissed as his own student bounced him in the air by his underwear. Finally he let them smack back down to his ass. His undies were deep inside his crack.

"So you in?" Will grunted as he buttoned his pants and fixed his briefs.

"Yup," Finn said proudly.  
-GLEE-

The Next day Puck emerged from the showers, he was the second to last out. He slipped on his clothes and looked into Coach Tenaka's office. He needed a way to get chicks, and he wanted to give him a wedgie very badly. As he thought about giving coach a wedgie, he realized the answer to getting ladies was the coach. Babes dig Singers, and if he joined a boyband, he'd be irresistable. As he slipped on his shirt he walked into Coach's office.

"Can I join the Acafellas?" He asked bluntly. "I can play guitar and sing pretty good t-." Puck started. However he was cut off by Coach's firm, No.

"Coach, C'mon!" Puck asked again.

"No!" Coach exclaimed. Puck looked down, and noticed Coach's blue boxer-briefs sticking out. e decided to kill two birds with one stone. He firmly curled his hands around the waistband and pulled sky-high. Coach yelped. As his underwear dug into his ass he felt Puck latch him onto one of his hooks.

"Puckerman, Get me down now!" Coach yelled angrily.

"Let me join the group or you'll be hanging for hours." Puck said. As Ken's boxer-briefs dug farther into his ass by the second, he agreed. Puck got him down with one large tug before leaving the locker room.

Meanwhile, Finn was the last one to exit the showers. He slipped on his briefs and pulled out his boxers. He was going to dance rehearsal with Mr. Schue after this then home. He figured he didn't need them and shoved them back in his bag before getting dressed.

-GLEE-

Finn entered Acafellas dance rehearsal to find not only Mr. Schue but Puck. He remembered his lack of boxers, but figured he could go an hour without having his tighty whities noticed. He waved to Schuester and body-bumped Puck.

"Okay, time to start!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. For the next twenty minutes they practiced dance moves. Then at one dance move Finn and his clumsy feet went the wrong way bumping into Puck and making him fly down onto the floor.

"Dude, you OK?" Finn asked on the ground.

"Good enough to do this." Puck said playfully flipping Finn onto the floor. Finn was on his bag and chuckling. "Wedgie Time!" Puck said. Finn's eyes widened. Puck's wedgied him alot, but now he didn't have his boxers to pull. Puck reached down his pants and tugged up a handful of his briefs. As the legholes came out Puck started to laugh,"Whitey Tighties?" Puck gave one more giant pull before letting go.

Finn just stood back up. Puck gave him a pat on the back. "They may be a bit nerdy, but gotta give ya props. Most people around here are to scared to wear them. Don't worry though, I won't tell the team." Finn was shocked that Puck hadn't just wedgied him again, but not wanting to continue on the topic he started practicing again, with a smile from Mr. Schue.

-GLEE-

In the Glee Club Dakota, an expensive dance coach, had been hired. The kids had been dancing vigorously for an hour. Finally, Kurt fell to the ground in agony.

"Ahh, I can't go on!" He cried.

"Get up!" Dakota yelled.

"I can't!" Kurt said panting.

Dakota gave Kurt a dirty look, then reached down his pants. He grabbed his flashy red bikini briefs and tugged them upwards. Hanging in the air he yelled at Kurt to stop holding up the glee club and to work harder. As Kurt's underwear tightened in his ass, which was turning redder than his undies, he started to squirm.

"Get off him!" Mercedes yelled.

"No!" Dakota snapped. "Not until he works harder!"

"You're fired!" Rachel yelled from across the room. Dakota looked at her rudely before yelling so violently he couldn't be understood. He dropped Kurt and stormed out the door. Finn ran to his aid as everyone sat around awkwardly.

"I think we all agree we need Mr. Schue back." Artie said.

-GLEE-


	4. Preggers

Season 1 Episode 4- Preggers

-GLEE-

"All the single ladies! All the single ladies!" Kurt sang as he, Brittany, and Tina danced along.

Suddenly, the music stopped. They all turned around.

"Dad? You're home early," Kurt spoke.

"Deadliest Catch is on... What are you wearing?" Burt asked, stepping closer to Kurt.

"It's a leotard," Kurt answered.

Burt placed both his hands on the fabric underneath the boy's collarbones, slightly tugging at it.

"It's kinda stretchy," Burt stated as he pulled upward.

The black material quickly extended toward the ceiling. Kurt was then lifted feeling an irritating pain in his crotch.  
"Ow, front wedgie," he thought.

Burt set him back down.

"So why are you wearing a leotard?" Burt questioned.

"All the guys wear them to work out nowadays. It's 'jock chic'," Kurt lied.

Burt looked at him doubtfully.

"F-f-football," Tina stuttered.

"Yeah, Kurt's on the football team now. He's the kicker," Brittany added.

Kurt simply nodded his head and smiled.

"Ok, well keep the music down. I can't hear myself think up there... Oh and Kurt, make sure you get me a ticket to your first game," Burt said, leaving.

Kurt's mouth opened as he realized he was in trouble.

"Oh crap! What am I going to do?" Kurt screamed inside himself. "Wait. I got it. I know how to get on that team. Finn Hudson."

-GLEE-

"Mr. Schue, this song is in the wrong key," Rachel said.

"No it isn't. Tina is singing the solo," Will smiled.

Suddenly, Rachel started to go on one of her annoying rants. Mr. Schue only half listened as his mind began to wander onto other things. His wife, Terri and their soon to be born son. How awkward things have between him and ken. He also thought about how he and his wife had stopped having sex.

"That's it, Rachel! Tina is singing the song," Will demanded.

Rachel then stormed off.

"Finn is so dreamy," Kurt thought. "I mean look at him. He's got the dorkyest and yet cutest smile. I don't know why I find his stupidity charming but I do. Oh and look at that cute butt. Wait a sec, that cute butt is walking out of here," Kurt finished.

"Finn. I needed to ask you something," Kurt approached.

Finn turned and responded, "Thanks but I already have a date to the prom... But I'm flattered. I know how important dances are to teen gays."

"I'm not gay," Kurt said quickly.

"Oh," Finn responded awkwardly.

"I just needed a favor. I need you to get me tryout for the football team. I need to be the kicker," Kurt explained.

"How do you expect me to do that?" Finn asked.

"Talk to your football friends. C'mon Finn. You have pool there. Please!" Kurt begged.

Finn sighed because he knew he couldn't say no.

"Okay, I'll do it. I mean, the more crossover between glee and football, the better, right?" Finn stated.

Kurt smiled and nodded in agreement.

-GLEE-

Later that day after football practice, Finn approached Puck, Azimio, and Karofsky. Finn walked in wearing only his red work out shorts.

"Hey guys," Finn said.

"What's going on Finnessa?" Karofsky joked.

Finn ignored him and continued.  
"Look guys, Kurt really wants to try out for kicker. I've talked to the rest of the team and they all agree that we should give him a chance. What do you say?"

"No way in hell," Puck said, standing up. "He doesn't belong here."

Puck then walked out.

"So, let me get this straight. You want your boyfriend on the team with you?" Azimio wondered.

"Yeah.. Wait what? No!" Finn responded.

Azimio and Karofsky laughed.

"Kurt's not my boyfriend. He's my friend who happens to be a boy," Finn clarified.

"Fine. Kurt can join," Azimio accepted.

"Really?!" Finn said happily.

"Yeah, after all, it'll be fun to initiate Hummel," Karofsky added with a devilish smile.

"Wait no. You can't do that to him," Finn interjected.

"And why not Finny? You gonna take it for him or what?" Karofsky joked.

"Is that an option?" Finn stood tall.

Azimio and Karofsky looked at each other and then suddenly charged the tall shirtless boy.

Finn didn't fight because he knew it was futile. Together, Azimio and Karofsky carried Finn into one of the bathroom stalls. They made Finn get on his knees. Suddenly, Finn felt a gush of water surround him as his head was shoved into the toilet. Every 30 seconds, Finn was brought up for a few breaths of air. This torture lasted nearly 3 minutes.  
By the end of it, Finn was drenched with water.

"Alright, now it's wedgie time!" Azimio screeched.

Finn could barely breathe as he felt both boys latch onto his jockstrap. Azimio yanked on the back and then Karofsky pulled on the front. They took turns pulling and soon enough Finn was in the air constantly.

"Ow ow wo woah ow ah oh" Finn groaned between yanks.

"Please stop!" Finn begged after minutes of this.

The boys looked at each other and set him down. In the reflection of a mirror, Finn saw a red mark showing the waistband had been as to the top  
of his back. He saw that the front had nearly reached his nipples.

Finn's entire body was red. Each guy grabbed ahold of the waistband and began to drag him. Finn saw a hook a head and begged them to stop.

"Please don't!" Finn yelled as he was hung onto the hook. The boys stepped away laughing at the top of their lungs. The straps to his jock were now completely submerged in his ass cheeks.

"Oh and one more thing," Karofsky stated.

He walked up to Finn and pulled his shorts off. Finn gasped as he moved his hands for coverage.

"It's a souvenir," Karofsky whispered.

The boys left laughing.

"Kurt, better make the team tomorrow," Finn thought.

In the corner, Puck had witnessed everything. "You may have gotten them to leave Hummel alone, but I never agreed to anything. He doesn't belong here and I'll make him quit myself," Puck reminded himself.

-GLEE-

The next day, Finn ran into Kurt. "Hey, good news. I got you that try out today after school," Finn smiled.

"You're the best Finn!" Kurt yelled hugging him.

Kurt and Finn suddenly felt awkward and let go of one another.

"Cool, well I'll talk to you later. Quinn seems to be pissed at me," Finn concluded.

"Now all I have to do is make the team and my secret will be safe and even better, I'll be in the locker room that cute butt," Kurt thought blushing.

"Look Quinn. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I'm sure I didn't mean it," Finn stammered.

Quinn cried as she said, "I'm pregnant."

Finn was in a fog. He stood there dazed at the news.

"But how? We never-"

"Last month. The hot tub," Quinn interrupted.

Finn then had a flashback to him erupting during a hot make out session in the hot tub.

"I really thought I had of getting out of here," Quinn whined.

The bell rang.

"Go. You have practice," Quinn said.

-GLEE-

The boys on the football team were huddled in a circle as Kurt waited to try out. The outfit they wore was much different than anything he'd wear on broadway. However, he figured being on the football team would help him be able to have more diverse roles in the future. That wasn't why he was on the football team though. He needed to fool his father. He'd told his father he was on the football team and now he really had to, so his dad wouldn't know he was gay.

Kurt grew impatient as the football team remained huddled. He tapped his foot as time passed, but then he reached his ending point. Finally, he rolled his eyes and walked over. He tried squeexing in the huddle, but no one noticed. He tapped Coach Tenaka on the shoulder, who stopped mid-sentence and turned to Kurt.

"Yes." He said sounding mildly irritated.

"I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be auditioning for the role of kicker." He said with a charismatic smile. The team snickered but stopped when Ken shot them a dirty look. He motioned him to go, Kurt shot him a gesture so he would wait. He went through the large bag he brought, and pulled out a boombox. The football players were questioning what was happening. Then their ears were filled with the sound of Beyonce. As Kurt did a flaymboyant dance the jocks once again started snickering. Kurt ended the dance by delivering one huge wedgie to himself. As his blue briefs sat tightly in his crack he kicked the ball perfectly, the snickering disppeared and was replaced with stunned silence.

"I.. I think we found our kicker!" Tenaka said holding up Kurt's hand.

"Really? Yay, Can you excuse me I have to adjust this." Kurt said trotting back to the locker room.

"Well, boys... Follow him, practice is over." Tenaka said. The boys took off their helmets and made their way back to the locker room.

All the boys were getting changed and towel whipping each other. Kurt removed his pants and shirt as he stared at Finn. He stood in his blue briefs and grabbed for his tight jeans.

"Hey, Kirk!" Puck yelled.

"It's Kurt." He corrected.

"Whatever, good job getting on the team. Remember, Just because your gay doesn't mean you're exempt from initatio." Puck grinned.

"I'm not gay." Kurt said without a hint of hesitation. Puck shook his head and closed in on him, Kurt took a step back. A second later Puck lunged at him, seconds after that he was dangling from the showerhead. As his briefs cut into his butt he tried to make himself fall down. He was up there for atleast 10 minutes, then he figured everyone was gone. He heard a little rustling by the lockers. He looked over to see Finn he forgot about his wedgie for a minute and stared at Finn, then he looked down at his ass. His boxers make his butt look so... Wait, God. They aren't boxers. Is Finn wearing.. briefs?Kurt thought. As Kurt slipped his bpxers on over his briefs his mind drifted back to his wedgie.

"Finn!" He called. Finn looked over and squinted.

"Oh, Kurt." He said walking over. He grabbed his waist and pulled him off. As he touched Kurt, Kurt's hands trembled. "What are you doing up there?"

"Puck." Kurt said. Finn made an understanding smile. Kurt figured he wouldn't let Finn know he knew about his underwear secret.

-GLEE-

Finn walked down the hallway and bumped into Puck. "Puck, hey why'd you do that to Kurt?"

"Just a little initiation fun. We have something else to talk about though. Why have you and Quinn been so mopey lately? Is something up with you two?" Puck asked changing the topic.

"Nothing." Finn lied.

"I'm your best friend, I know when you're lying. And since I'm your best friend you should tell me everything!" Puck replied poking him in the shoulder.

"Dude, it's nothing." Finn said continuing to walk down the hallway.

"I didn't wanna do this man, but I have to. Tell me or I'll pull your pants and boxers down. I can show everyone about your tighty whities!" Puck threatened. Finn stopped in his tracks, he pulled Puck into an empty classroom and explained everything. When he was done Puck got up, and re-entered the hallway. He spotted the glowing Quinn at her locker and rushed over to her.

"You didn't tell me you were pregnant? That baby could be mine!" Puck exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down! I don't have to tell you anything, Whether or not this is your baby it's father is Finn. He can provide and He isn't going to be a Lima-Loser forever." Quinn said slamming her locker shut.

"And I am? I have my pool-cleaning business. I can provide!" Puck said in her ear.

"I don't care!" Quinn yelled and ran away until Puck was out of sight.

-GLEE-

Finn, Puck and Kurt sat with the other football players in the locker room. They were all dressed and staring at Coach Tenaka and Mr. Schuester. Coach Tenaka started speaking. "We haven't won a game in years! That's because we suck, but I think I have an answer. Watching Kurt doing the dancing and the wedgies and all, I realized every time he did that he would do great. When he didn't it was the exact opposite. You need to do what he was doing, So I've gotten Will here to teach you guys how to dance." Coach said.

"What? We aren't dancing on the field, or giving ourselves wedgies!" One football player said. All the players erupted in disagreement.

"Guys, Guys! It's our best shot at winning!" Finn yelled.

"Our best strategy might be the element of suprise. Wouldn't you be on your heels if the other team started to bust a move? And the wedgie at the end would push them over the edge. Plus, you can't pick that wedgie until the play is over. It'll make you run way faster. You need to stop being so loose, and start tightening up a bit." Kurt said.

"Now, Guys. I'm gonna teach you all how to dance. Come to the choir room!" Will commanded. And for the remainder of practice they learned to dance, and pretty damn good too!

-GLEE-

The game started, and the football players sat on the sidelines. The cheeleaders started cheering as Kurt's Father took his seat in the stands.

"Dad! I'm here, I told you!" Kurt yelled waving to his father. His father gave him a discreet smile and sat down. They played the game without Kurt's technique. As they scored and lost and tackled and passed, they ended up doing at best mediochore. It was their final play, and it wasn't looking very good. Once again the players huddled and discussed what to do.

"Guys, we have to use Kurt's technique!" Finn exclaimed.

"We'll lose our dignity!" Azimio said.

"If we lose these game we'll lose alot more!" Finn said. With a little more convicing the guys agreed, but were still a bit iffy. As the play was beginning the whole arena was filled with the tune of Beyonce's Single Ladies. The players did a quite girlish dance, as the opposing team looked at them suspiciously. The look on their face was raw shock and fright. As the song came to a close, each player grabbed their jockstraps and shoved them up their asses. As their jockstraps sat inbetween their cheeks they ran and ran and... SCORE! It was tied, and if Kurt kicked the ball good enough they would win. Kurt dug his underwear from his ass and got ready to kick the ball, which included another dance/wedgie. Once he kicked the ball time seemed to slow. He watched as the ball spun through the air and it went through! McKinley High was the winners, all thanks to Kurt! His dad jumped fiercly and roared for his son.

-GLEE-

Kurt applied Face Lotion in the mirror. As he did he thought about his sexuality. He looked as his dad walked down the stairs. He could see his reflection in the mirror, and gave him a smile. "Hey dad. This is just a... remedy. All the football players do it." Kurt said. In that moment, he decided to stop covering things up. He was who he was, and he had to tell his dad. As he dad congratulated him on his win, he cut him off, "Dad."

"Yeah Kurt." His dad, Burt, replied.

Kurt's heart beated fast, hoping for his dad's understanding. "I... I... I'm gay." He said turning white. He watched his dad's face, which was emotionless.

"I Know." He said. Kurt looked puzzled. "When you were three all you wanted was a pair of sensible heels. Anyway, It's okay Kurt. Not the choice I'd prefer. But I love you just as much." He wrapped Kurt up in a warm hug. Kurt was extremely thankful.

-GLEE-

Puck showered after Football practice and thought to himself. He wanted to join way he'd be close to Quinn, and the baby. Though, he didn't want to be the only one. As he turned the water off and got dressed he looked over at Mike who was done getting changed. Mike was a pretty good dancer the other day, he walked over to him.

"Mike! Hey, you should join Glee Club. I think I might." Puck said.

"Glee club? One, That's Gay. Two, I can't sing." Mike said picking up his books.

"Join or I'll make you." Puck said angrily. Mike made a "pfft" which made Puck angrier. Puck reached down and grabbed Mike's blue boxers and yanked them up. As he groaned he slapped at Puck's hands. "I'll join!" He yelled as his boxers began to tear. Puck let go.

"Good job. Let's go get Matt to join." Puck smiled.

-GLEE-

Terri sat home alone as she sat staring at her stomach. Will wouldn't be home for another hour, so she decided she'd take a shower. As she walked her back was killing her. She walked to the bathroom and locked the door. Slipping off her clothes she stared down and took off what she had on around her stomach. It looked like a messed up fanny pack. It wasn't though it was a way to trick Will into believing she was pregnant. Her pregnancy was hysterical, but she knew without this baby she'd lose Will. So she took a shower and called her sister.

-GLEE-


	5. The Rhodes Not Taken

Season 1 Episode 5- The Rhodes Not Taken

-GLEE-

"This isn't fair Mr. Schuester! That's my solo," Rachel argued.

"Quinn's song was on Figgins approve list and quite frankly, she did a hell of a job singing it," Will contested.

"I quit!" She yelled.

Everyone stared in disbelief, including Mr. Schue.

Rachel left and in the hallway she encountered an audition sign up sheet for the school musical. She decided that it would be the perfect outlet for her talents.

-GLEE-

I have to get Rachel to come back, Will thought as he walked into the dance room.

"Rachel, come back to glee. We need you," Schue spoke.

"I'm sorry mr. Schue. The musical needs me... Sandy needs me," Rachel concluded.

"Sandy?" Mr. Schue thought.  
"Oh, I'm going to have a strict talk with him.

-GLEE-

Sandy..." Will began walking into his office.

"Ah, William. I was wondering when you were going to show up," Sandy said getting up and closing the door.

"So, what do I owe this fine encounter to?" Sandy asked, rubbing his hand across Schuester's shoulder.

"Oh, cut the crap, Sandy. You know what this is about. You stole Rachel from the glee club," Will coughed.

Sandy gasped. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Rachel auditioned and she was the clear star."

"Listen Sandy, I know exactly what you're doing. You're trying to destroy the Glee Club!" Will eclaimed.

Once again Sandy gasped,"Willam! I did no such thing."

"Gosh Sandy! Stop denying it!" Will replied thrashing his hand onto the smooth table.

"Wlliam. That table was flown in from Italy! Have you know respect for art. Apologize to the table." Sandy said sounding more delusional than ever.

"Sandy! Stop trying to change the subject!" Will blurted out. Sandy gave him the evil eye before charging at him full force. Will jumped as he felt Sandy grab the waistband of his boxers and thrust them up towards the sky. As the material rubbed against his briefs which caused them to fly deeper into his ass Sandy leaned in on him. "You want to teach the arts with Glee club when you can't even understand the art of something simple as an expensive table! You know I should be the leader of that Glee club William!"

Will sat in pain as he struggled out of Sandy's grip, but he couldn't manage to. As his boxers began stretching more than they could handle he spoke up. "Sandy. After what you did to those kids you shouldn't be allowed near a child forever!" Will said angrily. Sandy thrust his boxers up as they began to rip. He carried him to the door via wedgie and when it was open he through him out, but not without giving him one clean spank on his ass though.

"That was creepy." Will thought to himself as he dug his boxers out of his crack and left in his car.

-GLEE-

It was Sunday and Teri was nowehere to be found. Will woke up and glared up at the clock. It was 4:05. How did he wake up so late. He woke up and took a shower before finding April Rhodes. As he stood underneath the hot water his mind gazed to the amazing voice of April Rhodes and soon found him singing in the shower. He stepped from the steam of the shower to slip on his tighty whities. After that he'd done what Finn taught him to do, and he slipped on a pair of light blue boxers on top. When he was fully dressed he made his way to a gagantic house, the home of April Rhodes. As he rang the door bell he watched the door fly open.

The thin blonde superstar appeared in the doorway with a drunken smile. "Hey there, you're Will Schuester!"

"I can't believe you remember me!" Will exclaimed as he was welcomed into her humble abode.

"I don't you just included your name in that email!" She laughed.

"Oh. I was in Glee Club. I loved you when you were in Glee. I was the only 9th grader in it at the time." Will replied trying to jog her memory.

"The kid with the briefs?" She laughed.

"Yeah. I kinda did get wedgied all the time." Will laughed as April left to get beer from the fridge. "But, I wear boxers now!" He yelled pulling up the waistband of his boxers. April smiled when she returned to see this and as she did a real estate agent came in trying to sell the house, and Will gave her a puzzled look.

"You!" She screamed as her eyes met April and before Will knew it both of them sat on the street.

"What just happened?" Will asked.

"Well." She sighed. "Me and my boyfriend thought we were gonna be stars when we were younger. We ditched high school and went to broadway and never made it. Now this is my life."

"You know you had three credits to go. You can come back. Maybe join glee club." Will replied. April gave him a long sweet smile.

-GLEE-

The next day the Glee club students discussed Rachel's untimely departure. As they did Will waltzed in with a blonde strapped to his side. As the Glee club quieted down he spoke up. "This is April Rhodes. New Glee club student!"

"But she's like..." Santana started.

"Old?" Quinn finished.

"Ancient." Santana said.

"Watch your harmful words!" Will shouted. "Listen to her sing first." With that she began singing, and it sounded marvelous. She reminded them of Rachel, she was a true star. As she finished singing the glee club applauded much to April's happiness. However Rachel was watching a immediately resented her.

-GLEE-

April was making friends with other people as Kurt wandered down the hall. His Dolce and Cabana clothes made him feel like a superstar. He smiled as he saw Mercedes and Tina. When he looked back at the hallway from the doorway. Then... BAM... His head hit a muscular wall of muscles, well that's how Kurt would describe it. He looked up timidly.

"Hey its the queer." Puck said ferociously.

"I... I thought we were friends" Kurt stammered.

"No, we share a common interest." Puck said with a grin. He grabbed the back of Kurt's baby blue briefs. With one sharp tug he wedgied his briefs farther than anyone could believe. Kurt yelped repeatedly in pain as his underwear climbed higher and higher, and the whole time April Rhodes stared in disbelief. She found a way to make yet another friend in Glee Club.

-GLEE-

Kurt sat in the Choir Room waiting for April who had requested a meeting with him. He sat patiently until her perky face appeared next to him, holding a mug.

"What did you want to meet with me for?" He asked.

April held up the mug,"I saw what that Mohawked kid did. Here's your courage."

"Is that... alchohol? It smells DISGUSTING." He said.

"Drink it, and you'll be FEARLESS." She said in her best 'Kurt' voice. Kurt hesitated but soon took a sip, then another sip, then another sip and soon he was filthy drink and like April said. Kurt wearily tried standing and soon enough was able to stand up. With a few tries he could walk, and then finally stumbled down the hallway to see Puck from behind. As Puck smiled and laughed about with his jock friends he drunkenly grabbed the back of his Star Wars briefs and tugged them upwards once he'd left and entered the lonesome bathroom.

"What the hell?!" He screamed as Kurt pulled his underwear up and up. His ass grew more red as he yelled at Kurt. Finally as his legholes reached his mid-back Kurt let go and pulled his pants to the ground.

"Tighties?" Kurt asked humorously.

"Yeah, When your this cool you don't need boxers." Puck said angrily. As the football players laughed he took one swing and knocked Kurt out. When Kurt awoken he was in a dumpster, blood was dried on his cheek. He took a moment to wipe it off and then hopped out of the trashcan with a hangover. And then he realized it was time for their concert.

As he walked he spotted Puck walking and thinking about yesterday. "Who does Kurt think he is?" He thought to himself. "I mean if I hadn't went into the bathroom everyone would have seen! I mean I don't pull a Finn and put boxers over my briefs, I just pull my shirt down over my undies when i get changed. Well no one saw, and i think I showed him not to tell." And with that he he left Kurt's sight.

-GLEE-

The boys and girls of the club sang their hearts out with April until they took a break, while the club was talking happily the adults were off in the hall.

"Will, I have to leave Glee Club, now." April said.

"Why?" Will said protesting. They'd been bickering for 5 minutes, and she had yet to say why she was leaving.

"I'm taking things away from these kids. I ruined my chance, I'm not about to ruin theirs to make mine up." April finally admitted.

"I won't let you. You only have a couple days left!" Will replied.

-GLEE-

Will walked in to see the Glee Club. He gave them a sorry smile and stopped.

"Where's April?" Puck asked.

"She left." Will said seeming a bit down.

"So, we have no star?" Mercedes asked. The club sat in bitter silence as they realized they'd be going downhill even more from now on.

"I can help." A female's voice said. They looked around and spotted Ms. Rachel Berry. "I'd like to be your star."

"What about the play?" Kurt asked wonderingly.

"I quit. I realized that I was missing something. You guys." She said with a sincere smile. As the Glee Club finally heard Rachel say something they weren't annoyed by they went in for a group hug and shared a happy laugh. They'd be the Glee Club With Rachel Berry again, the way it should've been the whole time.

-GLEE-


	6. Vitamin D

Episode 6- Vitamin D

-GLEE-

Will was at work as Terri sat in her living room. Sue Sylvester sat across from her in her red tracksuit. Terri took a sip of tea and smiled politely.

"What brings you here?" Terri smiled.

"I think you're baby daddy is having an affair." Sue stated.

"Will? With who?" Terri asked suspiciously.

"An red head, the guidance counseler, how cliche. They are together and they have most likely had sex." Sue said bluntly.

Terri held back a cry as she said,"Is there any way I can get closer to Will, he's felt disconnected lately."

"There's an opening for school nurse. Our old one had an accident with falling down the stairs." Sue said without stating the fact she had pushed the nurse down the stairs. Terri gave a smile to Sue.

"You know Will is always complaining about you. I don't see why." Terri complimented. Sue gave her an awkward look as she exited the house.

The next day Terri walked down the halls of Mckinley High, the smell of sweat hovered as she passed the locker room but as she did she spotted Quinn Fabray and greeted her with a wave. As the door to the nurse's office opened she put on rubber gloves. She looked through the halls to spot her husband, but quickly turned away to a child sitting in the room.

"Hi, I'm the new nurse." She smiled. She saw Sue give her a wink as she strutted down the halls and grinned in return. "My husband won't be getting with that ginger anymore." She thought to herself.

-GLEE-

Will Schuester was talking to his Glee Club who have seemed to lose focus lately as he shared with them his idea. "Okay, we will be having a little competition. Each group has to perform a mash-up of two songs. Boys Vs. Girls!" Everyone seemed excited as the girls walked to the right of the room and the boys to the left. Except for Kurt who tried joining the females. "Kurt. Guys team." Will pointed out. "The winner gets to perform their number at sectionals! Girl's you guys are working in the classroom next door." Will led the girls to the classroom as the boys huddled.

"I'm so tired." Finn thought. "I haven't had the energy to do anything. I wish that I could just fall asleep right n-" Finn's thoughts were cut off as he dozed into a sleep. The other boys called his name repeatedly but his sleep was to deep.

"Dude, what do we do?" Mike asked.

"I have no clue." Mike replied.

"Haha, let's give him a group wedgie!" Artie suggested with laughter. The boys exchange a glance, Puck picked him up and pulled his boxers up an inch. He may be pranking him, but he didn't want the boys to find his bro's tighty whitie secret. Each boy put one hand on Finn's undies and on the count of three launched him into the air. Finn woke straight up yelling as his boxers cut his ass. The wedgie was consistent and somewhat blocked by his briefs. He cried out in pain as every inch of his underwear was riding up in place it shouldn't be.

"Guys what are you- STOP. NOW!" Will scolded as he entered the room. The boys set Finn down as his boxer's were bunched up everywhere.

"Just waking him up Mr. Schue." Puck defended.

"Finn, Let's go to the nurse's office. She's on lunch break right now but you can adjust yourself there." Will said. Will patted Finn on the back and escorted him to the empty nurse's office.

Will and Finn stood in the nurse's office as Finn stood awkwardly. He rubbed his ass as the burning sensation hadn't faded.

"Are you gonna fix your wedgie?" Mr. Schue asked. Finn gave him an awkward look, but then realized he didn't care if Mr. Schue saw him wedgied. Finn awkwardly pushed his pants to the ground as his ass was exposed, his briefs had ridden up gigantically too. He pulled the material of both underwear from his ass and pulled his pants back up. "They got your tighty whities in with that too, they didn't see them did they?"

"Uhh... No. I don't think so." Finn said.

"Oh. Well, it was a good idea. I've been doing it like you told me." Will said as Finn sat down.

"Good. Good. Why have you been getting anymore wedgies?" Finn joked.

"In high school wedgies come more than classes. As a teacher that hardly changes." Will joked.

"I know what you mean." Finn smiled. "I just wanna get back into the jist of giving the wedgies though."

"You either give em or get em. Well, the nurse will be back soon. Wait here for her, I gotta check on the boys." Will said as he left Finn alone in the nurse's office.

-GLEE-

Hello, how can I help you?" Terri asked, walking in.

"Hi-um Mrs. Schuester? I'm in glee club with your husband," Finn explained.

"Oh, are you the one dating Quinn Fabray?" Terri asked eagerly.

Finn nodded.

"Oh, you have really good bone structure," Terry said quietly.

"Well, I was just wondering if I could lie down here for a bit?" Finn wondered as he glanced at the bed.

"Why do you feel tired?" Terri questioned.

"I just have a lot on my mind... Girls, footb-"

"Girls?! But you're dating Quinn Fabray," Terri interrupted.

"Ugh!" Finn said in frustration.  
He tried getting Rachel out of his head.

"Can I lie down now?" Finn asked blatantly.

"No. But I do have this," Terri started.

"It's called asumnophedrin. It's kinda like a vitamin," Terri concluded.

Finn groaned as he took two pills and left.

-GLEE-

"Hey Ken," Terri greeted.

"What's up?" Ken responded.

"Well, you know how we were talking about how our significant others have a thing for one another?" Terry asked.

Ken nodded.

"Well, I was thinking you should propose to Emma," Terri whispered.

Ken coughed.

"You can't be serious."

Terri just gave him a devilish stare and smiled.

-GLEE-

Hiya William. Did ya hear? Your pal Elma is getting married?" Sue spoke evilly.

Will turned around and headed towards his friends office.

"You're marrying Ken?" He busted.

"I told him I would think about it," Emma explained.

"What's there to think about? Are you sure this is what you're going to do?"

"What other choice do I have, Will?" Emma stared.

Standing by the door, Ken had over heard everything.

-GLEE-

"Hey Mr. Schue," Finn began as he walked into his teachers office.

"Yeah Finn?" Will responded looking up at him.

"Coach Tenaka told me to tell you to go see him in his office. Something about glee club rehearsals and football practices," Finn explained.

"Alright, I'll go right away. Thanks Finn," Will said.

-GLEE-

"Hey Ken. Finn told me you wanted to see me?" Will said walking in to the coach's office.

"Yeah, remember when I ripped of your undies?" Ken asked locking the door.

Will's face turned a slight red. "Um, yeah. It's kind of hard to forget."

"Well, prepare yourself Schuester because it's time for round two," Ken said demandingly.

"What? What?" Will panicked as he put his hands defensively on the waistband of his pants.

"I heard what you said to Emma. I thought we had an understanding!" Ken yelled as he pinned Will on his desk.

"Wait!" Will pleaded. "You're right! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have meddled in your relationship. I won't do it again," Will promised.

There was pause before Ken said, "Sorry, Will, but you need to learn your lesson."

"Oh no!" Will clenched as he felt hands grab hold of his red boxers.

Will yelped in pain as he felt he material bind in between his white briefs underneath.

His boxers were halfway up his back.

"Well, look who decided to buy big boy undies," Ken teased.

Will grunted. "Please stop!"

Ken took pity and decided to end it quickly. He gave a few hard yanks and ripped the red boxers to shreds. He laid them on his desk. Will was still bent over.

Ken was proud of himself until he noticed something. A white waistband sticking out of Will's jeans.

"What the hell is this Schuester?" Ken spoke.

Will's face turned white. "Oh no." he thought.

"Tighty whities underneath your boxers? How clever of you," He joked.

He swiftly grabbed the waistband.  
"Please don't Ken!"

Will's yells echoed throughout the locker room.

Finn heard them. He had returned to get his dirty jockstrap. He had forgotten it. He heard the cries and turned the corner. Through the window, he could see everything.  
Will bent over the desk with Ken's hands latched onto his white waistband.

"Ahhhh!" Will screamed as he felt the piercing pain rise in his ass.

Ken yanked and yanked. Each time, Will's shouts getting quieter and quieter. They weren't helping and he had given up all hope.

Finn just watched in disbelief. Each time a yank came, he winced his eyes in pain.

Will was completely silent now. Just grunting.

Ken then pulled as hard as he could until Schue's briefs ripped off completely.

Finn's jaw dropped. Ken then held up the tighty whities and laid the shreds onto the boxers shreds.

"Now, get the hell out of my office," Ken finished.

Will left without saying a word, tucking his shirt back in on his way out.

Finn hid behind a locker. "Poor Mr. Schue," he thought.

"Note to self. Don't piss off Coach. He gives good wedgies.

-GLEE-  
"I feel like the king of the world!" Finn thought to himself. He found himself waving and smiling to people he didn't even know! "Whatever this pill Nurse Terri gave me sure is great!" Finn smiled as he walked into Glee Club.

"It's a wonderful day! It's so sunny the weather's great! Do you feel like making music? I do!" He laughed while he sat down in his chair. The guys were looking at him awkwardly. He saw Mike bend down and his gray boxer-briefs became exposed. He smiled and gave them one ginormous pull up as if he was starting a lawn mower. Mike Chang doubled over in pain as dug his underwear from his ass.

"Boo yah!" Finn smiled. Mike gawked at him as he made his way to Artie. Artie looked uneasy as Finn slung him over his shoulder. Artie smacked his back repeatedly. Finn reached down and grabbed his tighty whities. He held him in the air by his briefs. He demanded Finn release him as he sat suspended by only his underwear. Finally after 4 cries of pain he was put back in his wheel chair and tried to pick his irratable wedgie.

"Dude, what the hell? What are you on!?" Artie yelled.

"Well, the nurse gave me these pills!" Finn smiled cracking open the box of pills and handing them out to the guys. "If we use these I betcha we'll beat the girls. Now let's dance!" Finn said as the boys swallowed the pills.

-GLEE-

Finn was in the choir room which was empty at the moment. Glee Club wasn't due for another hour but Finn was so energetic he was practicing for their performance while he waited for Kurt. After 10 minutes Kurt appeared in the doorway and smiled at Finn. He walked over to Finn as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Hey Kurt, You're here! I've just been practicing for the time." Finn said a mile a minute.

"Umm.. Ok. What did you need?" Kurt asked watching as Finn continued to fidget about. He seemed like a big toddler.

"Well, I'm getting revenge on everyone who gave me a wedgie. Well, besides you, I just feel like you get enough wedgies. I mean I've seen you wedgies hundreds of times so I was just-" Finn started happily.

"Just spit it out Finn." Kurt interjected.

"I need to get back at Puck. I'd like your help!" Finn smiled.

"Ummm... He'll beat the shit outta me Finn." Kurt replied.

"I'll stand in front of you." Finn replied.

Kurt sighed as this was one battle he knew he wouldn't win. "Okay, I'll help." Finn smiled and led him out to the hallway. They spotted Puck in the locker room, which other than him was empty. Puck was always the last one to get dressed everyday, and Kurt was the only one who knew why. Finn and Kurt had made a plan in the hallway and ventured in unnoticed. Puck's tighty whities were covered by his gym shirt. Today they were batman tighty whities and the boys shared a glance and ran at Puck. Before he had a chance to turn around his briefs were in the clutches of his fellow Glee Clubbers. He yelled as hia briefs rose up taking him with them. They cut into his ass as he cried out in pain. He saw Kurt and Finn and yelled for the to put him down. Finn laughed as his briefs were pulled higher and his ass became visible. With a large yank they pulled him down to the floor.

"What the hell?" Puck yelled as he slipped his pants on and ditched the locker room.

"I think we almost made him cry!" Finn laughed.

"Yeah." Kurt said feeling guilty. Then Finn made some joke about his tighty whities. With that the boys left the locker room and went their seperate ways. Kurt saw Puck standing shamefully by his locker. Puck put his gym bag in his locker as Kurt approached.

"I feel kinda bad now. Sorry Puck. If you wanna beat me up go ahead." Kurt said. Puck gave him a look that seemed to combine curiousity, sadness and a question all in one. "I'm serious. I know what it feels like." Kurt added.

"Just follow me." Puck said and Kurt trailed nervously behind. Puck snuck into a bathroom that had an "Out of Order" sign on it.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Kurt asked bracing himself.

"Please don't tell." Puck begged.

"What?" Kurt asked confused.

"Don't tell about the tighties. I'll do anything, Just name it." Puck said on his knees. Puck was literally begging. Kurt was astonished to see Puck this way and then felt extremely guilty. "I meant to ask before but was too nervous. Just please!"

"Get up. I won't tell." Kurt said trying not to look at Puck.

"You won't tell?" Puck asked happily.

"Listen, I wasn't going to tell anyway. Plus, you begged on your knees. You're brave for that and plus I wouldn't out you. I'll make sure Finn doesn't tell either." Kurt responded.

Puck gave him a quick hug. "Thank you Kurt. You know if I knew you were this cool I wouldn't have been so harsh." Puck said as he left the bathroom. Kurt looked in the mirror. He'd never seen this side of Puck, but he liked kind Puck. Honestly though, his somewhat apology made Kurt feel better. Kurt trotted out to the hallway and soon enough Glee Club was in motion. He greeted Puck happily and Puck did the same. Finn gave them a weird look, but shrugged it off. Kurt made him promise not to tell. Why would he, Puck knew his secret.

The boys and girls of Glee performed their numbers and Mr. Schue was astounded at their excellent performance. He made them wait in the hall while they were judging.

"I feel horrible for taking those pills. It's cheating!" Rachel exclaimed pacing back and forth with Finn.

"You know I do too." Finn said energetically.

"We should tell Mr. Schue." Rachel suggested and Finn backed her up. When they told him they would never forget his face. It was full of disappointment and shame. He deemed no winner and scolded the Glee Club. He was ashamed and embarrassed of them. He even stated he hoped no one found out, but it wasn't meant to be. Because the next day he, Sue and Terri were called down to the office.

"What's this about?" Terri asked happily.

"Terri Schuester you are fired!" Principal Figgins stated.

"What why?" She asked dramatically.

"I have gotten word that you have been giving out pills like candy! Which leads me to my next issue. William couldn't stop his Glee kids from using it so I found a new co captain of Glee." He explained looking at Sue.

"No not her!" Will yelled.

"Yes Will Schuester. Me." Sue grinned. Will gave her a dirty look but realized it was Terri he was angry with.

-GLEE-


	7. Throwdown

Episode 7: Throwdown

So how are things going?" Figgins asked to both Schue and Sue.

"Great," Sue stated.

"Couldn't agree more," Schuester lied.

"Great, now hug it out," Figgins told them.

Schue and Sue looked at each other doubtfully as they hugged.

"I'm about to vomit down your back," Sue whispered.

"Bring it on," Will mumbled.

Sue then reached down into Will's pants slightly tugging on his white briefs. Will tightened up as he felt this.

Sue then walked out of the office while Schue wobbled.

-GLEE-

"I am going to burn that glee club I the ground, and I know just how to do it," Sue announced.

"And I'm going to get my boyfriend back," Quinn said.

"Once again, I don't really care about that," Sue said bluntly.

Meanwhile, Jacob had accosted Rachel in the hallway.

"Do you read my blog?" Jacob nerdly asked.

"Of course not! It's just a bunch of gossip and lies, usually about me," Rachel snapped.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know, that this story isn't about you but instead the girl who Finn Hudson has chosen to carry his litter," Jacob said slyly.

"Where did you hear that?" Rachel whispered.

"I have my sources," Jacob said proudly.

"What will take for you to not run the story?" Rachel asked, prepared to do anything to help Finn.

-GLEE-

"So what'd you do to get him to stop?" Finn asked, after hearing the story.

"I gave him a pair of my panties. I mean, I'll probably be scarred for life, but I figured it's worth it to help you," Rachel told.

"And Quinn," Finn added.

"Yeah," Rachel said simply.

"I promise I'll pay you back Rachel," Finn said before leaving.

-GLEE-

Finn sat in class staring at his test. He could smell Quinn's perfume as he sat in front of her. He circled an answer on his test as he let out a quiet sigh that went unnoticed. "I wonder how I can repay Rachel for what she did?" He thought. "She gave someone her underpants, I mean it has to be something equal... But what is the equal to underpants?" Finn pondered this question before realizing the answer to his question. The only thing equal to underpants is underpants. "But wait, should I give her boxers or briefs?" He thought to himself and as he pondered another amazing idea popped into his mind. He wrote a single word on a piece of paper and handed it back to Quinn.

"What's this?" Quinn asked scanning the note.

"I think I have the perfect name for our baby." Finn said wide-eyed.

"Mr. Hudson eyes on your paper." Mr. Schue ordered before turning to talk to another student.

"Well I heard somewhere that Gwenyth Paltrow named her kid Apple. That's totally wicked cause you know I love Apples. So I wanted to give this baby a unique yet pretty name." Finn whispered.

Quinn opened the notecard. "Drizzle?" She read. She shot Quinn an awkward look.

"You know where its raining outside but so lately you don't need an umbrella and hardly even notice it's raining." Finn gave a boyish smile.

"We aren't naming this baby drizzle. We aren't naming this baby anything." Quinn scolded commanding Finn to turn around. When the bell rung Finn approached Quinn.

"Hey why don't you want to name our baby?" Finn askedas she opened her locker.

"I just don't." Quinn replied emotionlessly.

"Why have you been so mean lately?" Finn asked, which obviously triggered Quinn's anger.

"I'm pregnant. I don't need to be nice, pretty, understanding or helpful." She said quietly and then trotted off down the hallway.

Finn kicked at the lockers, which responded with the loudest bang he's heard for a while. "Why can't you be as understanding and trustworthy as Rachel. You should be like Rachel." Finn thought and then looked up. "Well, I can't believe I thought that but I answered my question."

-GLEE-

Rachel sat in the choir room and tapped her foot. Finn told her to meet him here and he was well over fashionably late. She gazed up at the clock and groaned, she'd been stood up. She turned to walk out when she bumped directly into Finn. "Hey where you going?" He smiled.

"Why are you so late?" She asked returning to the chair she'd been sitting in.

"Just got held up. But I'm here to thank you. You gave some creep your... delicates, for us." Finn said with a joyful smile.

"You're welcome." Rachel responded staring at the ground.

"And I'm gonna make it up to you. I have a pair of my undies for you." Finn said as he gave a long awkward laugh. He reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of tighty whities.

"You don't have to give me a pair of your boxe-" Rachel started. "Briefs?"

"Yeah. I figured I trust you and stuff so I gave you these. I usually don't wear these." Finn said trying to sound cool. "But you know I wanted to get rid of them anyway. So figured kill two birds with one stone."

"Oh, thanks." Rachel said, though inside she had truly just died. Finn had just given her HIS UNDERWEAR. She could cry enough tears of joy to fill the great lakes.

-GLEE-

Will hated the doctor's office. It smelled of just a smell that isn't right. He sat waiting to see his wife's ultrasound. Dr. Wu applied the jelly-like substance on his wife's belly and in just a few seconds he would see his baby.

"Wait, can I have a DVD copy?" Will interrupted. Dr Wu sighed and held up a DVD. Then quick as a flash his baby appeard on the screen and he filled up with tears of joy.

"Wait, it seems as if your boy is actually a girl." Dr. Wu said as if rehearsed. Will didn't notice though he was too happy. He held Terri's hand and smiled, he couldn't wait for this baby.

-GLEE-

Will was still ecstatic even as he marched into Sue's office. He sat down across from her and they shared an awkward glance. "Did you call me down here just to do this?" Will said annoyedly, but still smiling.

"No. I'd like to resign from Glee Club." She stated. Will's smile now grew bigger.

"Why?" He asked.

"Hmm. Just not my cup of tea. And they all left us anyone after the fighting. My job is done. However I still want to see the set-lists and such." Sue said rubbing her hands along the mahogony desk. Will's smile grew and they made plans to tell the students soon.

"Sue, it's been a bumpy ride as co-coaches. And started of quite painfully." Will joked as he walked towards the door. He was referring to the wedgie Sue had given him the other day.

"Well Schuester, I may not be co-coach anymore but I can still do what I want to you." Sue laughed maniacally. Will left the office and once again smiled about his child he'd seen yesterday.

-GLEE-

So, at the end of the day, it doesn't matter if you're like Santana and you're Latina or if you're like Quinn and you're-"

"Pregnant," Sue finished.

Everyone in the choir room was quiet.

"Sorry Q. It'll be all over the blogosphere by tomorrow," Sue concluded.

-GLEE-

"What the hell, Jacob?" Finn asked, slamming him against the locker.

"You said you wouldn't run the story!" Rachel shouted.

Finn angrily reached into the boy's pants and grabbed hold of his tighty whities.

He pulled upward revealing the boy's legholes.

"Why did you do it? Huh? Why!" Finn screamed as he pulled harder.

"Sue made me do it! Please let go!" Jacob begged.

Finn let go and stormed off.

-GLEE-

Rachel watched down the hall as he saw Finn comfort his girlfriend.

"It's going to be okay," Finn repeated as Quinn cried deeply in his arms.

-GLEE-


	8. Mash Up

EPISODE 8: MASH UP

-GLEE-

Finn walked down the hall confidently as he felt a rushing of wet freezing ice hit his face. Finn had stopped momentarily to rub his eyes when he felt someone grab onto his exposed green boxers. Finn braced himself as he was lifted into the air for a few seconds.

"What the hell, Karofsky?" Finn yelled, pushing him against the locker.

"Oh, calm down. I've been wanting to do that ever since the fifth grader when you made fun of me for wearing tighty whities. Face it. You just don't have the juice anymore," Karofsky laughed.

Finn fixed his bunched up boxers as he watched Karofsky walk away.

-GLEE-

Meanwhile, Will was in the teacher's lounge enjoying his lunch when Emma and Ken walked in.

"Hey," he said awkwardly as he saw Ken.

They took a seat across from Will and began to ask for dance lessons for their wedding.

"There's only one problem," Emma began, "I want to dance to I could Have Danced All Night but Ken prefers-"

"The Thong Song," Ken interrupted, crossing his arms.

"Yes, and I was wondering if you could do a mash up of them," Emma stated.

"I will try my best. And Emma, that is such a romantic song from My Fair Lady. Oh, and Ken, why that song? Do you like thongs?" Schue finished chuckling.

"I think you know the answer to that question Schuester. C'mon Eminmem," Ken said, leaving with Emma.

-GLEE-  
The Next Day.

"So, today at 4?" Will asked, jumping into Emma's office.

Emma nodded.

"You're gonna dance like that?" Will asked, wide eyed at the dress.

"The sooner the better, right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. Here, just follow my lead," Will stated as he played the music.

Everything was going well but Will and Emma both got lost in each other's eyes. Because of this, Will stepped on her dress and she came crashing down onto him.

"I'm sorry, it's that darn thong song." Emma told.

"I think you need a new dress," Will replied.

They looked at each other again and then realized they had to get off one another. Ken had been watching them through the window. He was boiling. Emma left and Ken walked through the doorway.

"Hey Ken. I just finished up the first dance lesson with Emma," Will said, smiling.

"Yeah, you finished it alright. With her on top of you," Ken replied, taking steps forward.

"Ken, wait it isn't what you think. It was just an-"

"Can it, Schuester! I gave you one simple instruction. To stay out of our relationship and yet here we are... Turn around," Ken commanded.

"What? No!" Will shrieked.

Ken laughed. "Ok, fine by me."  
Ken lunged at Will. He dipped his hands into Will's pants and came back with his hands full of Schue's white Hanes waistband.

Ken pulled up and began bounce Mr. Schue.

Schue moaned as he felt his briefs squeeze his balls and his leg holes pop out the front on his jeans.

"Stop. I promise I'll stay away. I swear," Will grunted.

Ken dropped Will and let him fall to the ground.

"You better or things are going to be much worse than that," Ken scolded.

Ken left Will with the front of his waistband higher than his belly button.

-GLEE-

The green grass was squished under the boys feet. The humidity could be felt as the football players sat huddled. It smelled like cologne and sweat and the sky blew the odor around. All the boys were bent about ready to discuss their next play for practice.

"Okay here's the plan. Azimio you go right and I sneak around the QB. You pass it to Karofsky and he scores the goal." Finn planned.

"I don't need to take orders from you tweetybird." Azimio disrespected.

"I'm the quarterback you do as I say!" Finn responded angrily. He was getting sick of it. So what if he liked to sing, so what if he found joy in Glee Club? Why should they get down on him about it.

"I don't listen to you Lady." Azimio yelled. "You ain't even a real man!"

"Azimio shut the hell up." Finn yelled.

"What I'm wondering is who the real man was that knocked up your whore." Azimio insulted. Finn grew red as this was his breaking point. He punced at Azimio who landed on top Finn with a loud thud. Finn was punching and hitting but it seemed Azimio was winning. They screamed and punched as Finn made his final honorless move. He reached his sweaty palms down the back of Azimio's football pants and grabbed a fistful of jock strap. Once his hand was curled around it he hurled it upwards and seconds later the Azimio did similar to Finn. The two boys were in a full out Wedgie War on the field as Tenaka came barreling over tugging the boys apart.

"There will be no more fighting!" He yelled forcing to the boys to take a knee. "What is this fighting about?"

"Azimio was getting down on me about Glee Club." Finn confessed.

"And where's Puckerman?" Tenaka asked.

"Something for Glee Club." Finn answered. Tenaka's normally pale face grew redder by the second. Finn thought he was about to blow steam from his ears.

"Do you know how sick I am of Glee Club!? From now on we have practice at 3:00 on Thursdays!" Coach yelled.

"That's when we have Glee Clubb though." Finn pouted dropping his helmet on the ground.

"Attendance is mandatory!" Ken screamed. Finn let out a deep breath. Why couldn't he just be happy in both teams?

-GLEE-

Puck was sitting on Rachel's pink bed as she brushed her long black hair. He scratched his nose as he glared upon Rachel's walls covered in pictures of people who were broadway stars. "So..." Rachel said still looking in the mirror.

"Wanna make out?" Puck asked bluntly.

"uh, Sure" Rachel replied.

Within seconds their warm lips welcomed eachother. They sucked happily as Puck grabbed her on the hips. As he did he thought about how he came to want Rachel so badly.

I was eating normally family dinner, but this time once a year my mom makes us watch Schindler's List. She has strong jewish roots and likes remembering them. My younger sister had already ran out screaming when my mother said to me something that made me think. She told me I should date a jewish girl. So there I was in bed wearing only my Red Spiderman Briefs when Rachel comes up to my window looking dashing as always. For a second I tried covering myself before I realized it was a dream. I knew it was a dream because no one could climg up to my second story window barefoot. Then it hit me like I usually hit annoying people. The lord wanted me to get it in with Rachel Berry. And now Here we are.

-GLEE-

"Hey, Mr. Schue. Can I talk to you?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, you can talk to me about anything," Schue comforted.

"Well, coach Tenaka has scheduled a mandatory practice on Thursday and I don't who I should," Finn said looking away.

"He did what?" Will asked. "Don't worry about it Finn. I will talk to him myself about this," Will announced, storming out of his own room.

In Ken's office.

"Ken, what the hell is this about another practice on Thursday?" Will attacked.

"I am a football coach, and it's my responsibility to win games," Ken replied.

"Oh my. Just cut the crap, Ken. This is about us, isn't it?" Will asked, his voice getting louder.

"You know what. You're right, this is personal," Ken shouted.

"You will cancel that practice, Ken," Will demanded.

"Make me," Ken retorted.

"I thought you'd never ask."  
Will then shoulder tackled Ken and he fell face first into his desk.  
Will put his left hand on Ken's back to hold him down and then maneuvered his right hand down the back of Ken's small red shorts.

Will pulled the waistband up and connected it with his left hand as well. He then yanked hard stretching Ken's blue and white striped boxer briefs.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Will asked, pulling harder on the man's underwear.

Ken winced in pain as he tried moving out of the way but he wasn't succeeding. Ken knew there was only thing left to do. He put hand into a fist and moved forward. Then he threw it back fast. It landed on Mr. Schue's crotch.

Will immediately released his hands and fell to the ground. Ken then stood up straight and fixed his wedgie.

Will was still on the ground holding his manhood.

Ken bent over and picked him up and pinned him with his face on the glass of the window.

Ken threw both his hands into the back of Will's pants and yanked. Will's tighty whities popped out faster than the blink of an eye. Will screamed in pain. "You know, you might've just won if I was wearing my jockstrap," Ken teased.

"So you listen to me now, Schuester. I am not canceling the practice. You got that?" Ken asked.

Will didn't respond. "Answer me!" he yelled pulling on his briefs harder.

"Yes sir. I understand," Will gasped.

"Good," Ken said.

Ken let his hands fall slightly before pulling up faster and harder than ever before.

Will grunted and yelled as his white briefs began to rip. Ken then grabbed from the legholes and yanked from there, ripping the entire pair off Will's body.

Will sighed and panted as he knew the wedgie was over.

Will was leaving when he stopped and said, "You know, you may have gotten to keep your practice, but I have no doubt that my guys will choose glee."

Will left the office.

"We'll see about that," Ken said, tossing the torn pair of white briefs into one of his desk drawers.

-GLEE-

After Wednesday's practice, Finn was very tired and sweaty. He had just put on his blue boxers over his briefs when Ken came out of his office.

"Finn, whenever you get done changing, come into my office," Ken instructed.

Finn nodded as he slipped on his pants.

He walked in to Ken's office, shutting the door behind him.

"Take a seat, Finn."

Finn did as he was told.

"I was just wondering what you were going to do come 3 o'clock tomorrow," Ken explained.

"Well, to be 100% honest, I don't know," Finn responded.

"How are you even questioning this, Finn? You are the quarterback. The leader. Puck, Mike, and Matt will follow you," Ken said, standing up.

"I'm sorry! I just... I don't know," Finn said hopelessly.

"You will choose football," Ken commanded.

"What? But what about Mr. Schue and-"

"Ah! Will you be quiet about Schuester and that club?" Ken yelled, throwing everything off his desk.

Alarmed and scared, Finn stood up.

"I've got to go... I've got homework and stuff," Finn stated as he moved towards the door.

"Stop," Ken said, coldly.

Finn stopped.

"Turn around and come here," Ken added.

Finn turned and walked.

"So, are you going to my practice tomorrow, yes or no?" Ken asked.

"What happens if I don't?" Finn asked staring at the floor.

"Wrong answer," Ken stated as he grabbed him and bent him over his desk.

"No! Stop! Let me go!" Finn struggled.

He suddenly felt his shirt rise up and his blue boxers fly into in his white briefs covered ass.

Finn screamed in pain. He tried escaping but Ken had too good of a grip.

"So what's it gonna be Hudson?" Ken whispered into Finn's ear.

"Erg. I'll come to practice tomorrow," Finn lied. Finn would do anything to get out of that situation before it got any worse.

"Good, but just to teach you not to disobey me, I'm going to rip off your boxers now."

"No!" Finn pleaded as he felt his blue cotton boxers rip and tear into shreds.

Finn closed his eyes as he felt the last snap and heard the last tear.

"What the hell is this?" Ken asked grabbing the white waistband.

"Um, they're diapers for my bladder condition," Finn tried to lie.

Ken swiftly pulled up revealing the leg holes.

"Yeah right. These are a pair of classic tighty whities. Ha, who would've thunk it? The quarterback and the most popular guy in school wears tighty whities? And underneath his boxers?" Ken laughed.

Finn grew red from embarrassment.

"Well now, you're definitely coming to practice because if you don't, then I'll tell everyone on team your tighty whitie secret."

Finn was trapped.

"I'll see you at practice," Ken finished but not before pulling and stretching Finn's briefs to the max, causing them to rip off him.

Finn groaned in pain as he felt a burning and sizzleing sensation in his ass.

Finn got up from the desk and began to rub his butt.

Ken went behind the desk and opened a drawer. Inside, Finn could see a shreds of red boxers, ripped pieces of white briefs, and a torn up jockstrap that had the name, Puck, on the waistband. Ken then threw Finn's shreds to join the rest.

Finn left the office, knowing he had to protect his secret.

-GLEE-

Puck walked down the hallway next to Rachel. He strutted confidentally as they made their grand entrance through the halls. His shoes tapped along with every step he took. He felt amazing until the worst thing happened. He felt a cold wet sensation come across his face. A red slushie smashed him directly in the face as he gasped. Then he felt a pair of hands reach downwards and pour a grape slushie into his Hulk briefs. He yelped as he felt the Slushie press inbetween his butt and his briefs. Azimio and Karofsky were tugging his briefs up beyond control. Finally they snapped them back down. His ass was purple and he's never felt such a bad feeling his entire life. He complained as he hid his face walking towards the bathroom to wash off. He had to walk around with wet undies all day. The good thing though was the two weren't paying attention to the type of undies he wore, right?

-GLEE-

Mr. Schue and the rest of the students watched the clock as it struck 3.

They quickly turned toward the door but noone came.

"I guess I was wrong," Will thought.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching from the hall. Matt and Mike both walked in. Smiles were created from their arrival. Suddenly, they heard another pair of feet coming their way. It was Puck. Rachel rushed to hug him.

"Where's Finn?" Artie worried.

-GLEE-

Finn walked down the hallway panicking. In his right hand was a blue slushie. "I don't want to do this." He thought nervously. He approached Kurt Hummel and gave him a nervous look. Finn's football friends watched from afar as Kurt winced.

"I-I can't do this. The football guys told me to slushie and wedgie you." Finn said. Kurt looked at him and shook his head.

"Do you know what Finn, you're a good kid. I gotta take one for the team." Kurt said grabbing the slushy frightenly and throwing it in his own face. "Now wedgie me!" Kurt commanded quietly. Finn looked shocked as he reached into Kurt's tight black pants and tugged out his red briefs. He tugged them up a small amount until Kurt told him to "make it believable". He felt horrible as his briefs met his skull, and decided not to attatch them as Kurt winced. Kurt wiped his wet face and turned to Finn.

"Finn, Just remember that not one of your football friends would do that for you." Kurt said trying to make him feel guilty. Finn sighed and approached his chuckling teammates.

-GLEE-  
Finn was fully dressed in his Football uniform as Will approached,"Hey Finn, Wanna play catch?"

"Uh, Sure Mr. Schue." Finn smiled as they pass the ball back and forth. At first it was quiet until Will asked something he'd been wondering the answer to.

"Finn, why'd you choose football?" He asked with a sigh.

"Well, I'm going to be honest because I trust you Mr. Schue. I told Coach that I wasn't sure what I was doing and he kind of gave me a wedgie. He threatened to tell everyone about my tighty whities." Finn confessed.

"We can go down to the principal and get him fired for that." Will suggested.

"Mr. Schue he wasn't the only teacher who likes to give wedgies." Finn reminded.

"Oh, yeah." Schue laughed.

"He also doesn't only like giving students wedgies. There's this.. Uh, yesterday. Well I saw him a give a wedgie to... you." Finn said as he passed the ball.

"Oh, you saw that? Embarrassing... Well anyway. Do what's right for the team. Whether that means having your underwear outed or not." Will said as he left the football field. Finn pondered about what to do for the rest of practice.

-GLEE-

Everyone had been gone from the locker room. Well, other than Puck and Finn. The boys exitted the showers and got dressed. Puck and Finn didn't cover their underpants as they got dressed, as both knew eachother's real underwear preference. When they were fully dressed they glanced at eachother. Their plan was in motion.

"Coach." Puck called as he entered his office.

"What is it?" Ken asked as he approached Puck.

"One of the shower nozzles came loose. I can't reach it, can you?" Puck asked weakly. Ken sighed and walked towards the shower. As he did he felt a large pair of hands latch on to the back of his red boxer-briefs. He yelled as Finn pulled the back of them up and up as his ass tightened.

"Let go Finn!" Coach commanded.

"I'll let go when you let me back on Glee!" Finn yelled as he tugged his underwear up farther.

"Okay! Okay! Be on Glee Club!" Ken commanded as he felt his underwear be let go of. He sighed and turned angrily to Finn. "Don't come crying to me next time you get a slushie or wedgie though!" As Ken entered his office Finn and Puck high fived eachother, Glee Club was back together.

-GLEE-

Puck sat in the bleachers after football. he tapped his feet on the metal benches. As he did he saw Rachel approach him and plop down next to him.

"Hey babe." Puck flirted.

"Puck. Please stop it. I really think it's about time we break up." Rachel said bluntly.

"Wait, what why?" Puck asked jumping.

"I like Finn. You, you don't really like, or could handle, me. I'm a star and we don't work well together." Rachel explained. Puck sighed, everyone he likes seemed to like Finn.

-GLEE-

Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Mike, Puck, Artie, Tina, Kurt, Matt, Santana and Brittany sat in Glee Club holding slushies. Each had a different color and were ready as Mr. Schue came in the door.

"Hey guys?" Mr. Schue sounded nervous. "What's with the slushies?"

"Have you ever been slushied?" Artie asked happily.

"No. I saw Puck get slushied and wedgies today though?" Will said backing up a bit.

"Have you ever been wedgied?" Artie asked.

As Mr. Schue blatantly lied Finn bit his lips to avoid laughter. "I'll take it like a man." Will said as the students approached him. Each one of them threw their slushies at Mr. Schue. Afterwards Matt, Mike and Puck grabbed a piece of Mr. Schue's waistband and flung him upwards by nothing buthis underwear. His ass felt like a razor was cutting into it as his briefs reached high enough that leg holes were very visible. When the boys let go they laughed, for it was the most welcoming wedgie Schue had ever gotten.

-GLEE-


	9. Wheels

EPISODE 9: WHEELS

Finn climbed up the bleachers and sat next to Quinn as she watched her old team practice without her.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself," Finn began.

"Do what?" Quinn responded.

"I know how much it hurts to be off the team. You're just torturing yourself watching," Finn finished.

"I need a good distraction," Quinn said quietly.

"From what?" Finn asked.

Quinn slipped her hand in her bag and pulled out an envelope. And handed it Finn.

He opened and said, "685 dollars?"

"That's how much a sonogram costs," Quinn answered.

"This is just the beginning," Quinn continued.

"What're we gonna do?" Finn questioned.

"What're you gonna do?" Quinn fired back.

"I'll find a job," Finn said quickly. "I swear."

-GLEE-

"This isn't fair," Will complained as he walked the halls with principal Figgins.

"I only get a certain amount of dollars per year to spend. The handicaple bus costs $600 just to rent. If you want that bus, you're gonma have to find a way to pay for it yourself," Figgins concluded.

Will then walked to choir room.

"First things first, we'll be looking at this number for sectionals. Some broadway," Will explained.

"Defying Gravity?!" Kurt exclaimed.  
"I have an iPod playlist dedicated to Wicked. This is amazing."

"Think you can handle it, Rachel?" Schue asked.

"It's my go to shower song and it's also my ringtone," Rachel replied.

"On to item two, the school won't pay for the bus we need to take Artie to sectionals," Will continued.

"B-b-but that's completely unfair," Tina spit out.

"So, we're gonna have to pay for it ourselves. When I was in glee club, we would have a bake sale," Schue stated.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Wait, you're joking. Bale sales are kinda... Boogie." Santana told.

"Listen guys. We are doing the bake sale and to help show our cause, I got some of the AV club guys to help," Schue ignored their complaints.

"For the next week, each of you are going to spend three hours a day in a wheelchair," Will wrapped up.

-GLEE-

"I didn't even know we had a home ec room. What're you doing?" Puck asked Quinn.

"Baking... For this stupid bake sale," Quinn said frustrated.

Puck grabbed her hand and and rolled money into it.

"What's this?" Quinn asked.

"it's what I had leftover from my pool cleaning business. After I bought dip and numchucks. I figured you needed it," Puck said.

"$18... Wow." Quinn said sarcastically.

"How much is Finn giving you?" Puck asked.

"Just stop. I told you before, I don't care if this baby comes out with a Mohawk, I will go to my grave swearing it's Finns," Quinn said returning the money.

"It would be pretty awesome if it came out with a Mohawk," Puck smiled.

Quinn giggled as she turned and whispered, "You are such an egghead."

"I'm not." Puck stated, playfully.

Quinn grabbed an egg and crushed it on his head.

Puck then flicked some sugar into her face.

They began splashing each other with ingredients when Puck's phone fell. Puck bent over to pick it up and Quinn grabbed the back of his underwear, throwing eggs in them and yanking them upward.

Puck groaned as he felt wet gooeyness spread along his butt.

Quinn let go laughing. "You know, I don't remember too much from that night, but I remember those."

Puck looked at his backside and realized he was wearing his superman briefs. The same briefs he was wearing the night he impregnated Quinn.

"You do?" Puck asked, trying to fix his underwear.

"Yeah, I don't know why but you look really sexy in them," Quinn said.

Puck looked surprised. "Really? I thought you thought that I was a loser or something. So, you're just one of those girls that likes tighty whities then, huh?" Puck ended disappointed.

"Eww, no. Tighty whities are terrible. I think it just takes a real man to wear briefs," Quinn said, grabbing his shirt an pulling him closer.

They were about to kiss when Finn came in.

"What the hell?" Finn asked confused.

"We're baking," Quinn said, laughing.

"I can see that," Finn said still confused.

"I'm gonna go change," Puck said, exiting.

-GLEE-

"Where's my jelly creamed center?" Burt asked his son.

"Huh. Oh sorry dad. I must've forgotten," Kurt apologized.

"What's wrong?" Burt asked, noticing a problem with his son.

"We're doing this amazing song for sectionals. A personal favorite of mine and Mr. Schue won't give me a chance to sing it," Kurt explained.

"And why's that?" Burt wondered.

"It's traditionally sung by a girl," Kurt said, looking down.

"Well don't worry, Kurt. I'll talk to Schuester tomorrow.

-GLEE-

The halls of Mckinley High were empty, as were the dull classrooms. Except for two people, Will Schuester and Burt Hummel. Burt's huge workboots tapped against the tiled hallway until they made a planned stop at the Choir Room. Burt cleared his throat and burst the door, he needed an entrance like this to show Will he was serious.

"What the hell Schue?" He yelled angrily.

"What is it?" He replied turning around completely startled.

"I'm Kurt's father. You know the kid who you refused to have a chance to sing The Flying Gravity." Burt explained as a vein in his forehead throbbed.

"It's Defying Gravity." Will corrected meakly as he backed away.

Burt's eyes turned evil and he jumped at the startled teacher. Will turned but knocked into the piano as he tried to escape. Burt grabbed the back of the teacher's tight white briefs before pulling up. His strength made it easier for the man's briefs to dig deeper and cut his ass faster. Will pleaded and pleaded, but all he got in return was the returning jolt of pain. Will could feel tears swell up in his eyes when he felt the waistband touch right above his shoulder blade.

"Give him the part!" Burt yelled.

"No, I can't!" Will replied, which made the man's stronger, thus increasing his pain. "But, I can let him audition!"

Burt let go of the man's underwear, which caused an instant sigh of relief in him. As he started picking his wedgie, Burt spoke up. "How do I know this isn't just you trying to shut me up? How do I know you won't just have the audition and pick Rachel anyway?"

"I'll let the kid's decide." Will said letting out a deep breath. Burt smiled and gave him a pat on the back before exiting the school.

-GLEE-

"So, how much do we have now?" Puck asked.

"Well, with this one dollar, we have one dollar," Finn responded.

"This is ridiculous," Quinn stated.

"Well, maybe if we put a jellybean or something on top, we'd sell more," Finn imagined.

"Are you an idiot?" Quinn yelled.

"How am I supposed to trust you to care of our baby when you can't even sell a damn cupcake?" Quinn asked.

"Stop attacking me. I'm sick of it," Finn retorted.

"Get a job," Quinn reminded.

"I'm trying!" Finn screamed as he kicked his chair over.

-GLEE-

"What am I even doing here?" Sue asked herself.

"Just give them a chance to express themselves," Schue told her.

"I'm about to projectile express myself all over your hush puppies," Sue said quickly.

One by one, students came in with different types of routines to join the Cheerios and each one that came worse got a worse response.

"No... No.. No freakin way Jacob... Tell me you're not serious... No... Freak."

"Alright, that's it. Ive been at this for an hour. That's all I promised," Sue told herself.

"There's only one more person on the list. C'mon sue," Will pressured.

"Beck Johnson," Sur announced.

"Jackson," Will corrected.

Becky, the girl with down sydrome, came in and tried her best at simply doing a regular pace jump rope.

"Becky. I'm gonna stop you right there. You're in. Practice is tomorrow at 4pm," Sue smiled.

Becky left skipping with joy.

Schue was left confused.

-GLEE-

Finn and Puck were rolling down the hallway.

"I'm just sayin she has a point, you are kind of an idiot," Puck said bluntly.

"Nice support dude. What happened to bros before hoes?" Finn asked.

"You've got a baby on the way, bro and you haven't spit to take care of it," Puck yelled.

"Like you'd do any different?"

"Damn straight," Puck said confidently.

"All I ever hear is crying and whining from you. What about her?" Puck raised his voice.

"Dude, you are so out of line. You don't know what I'm going through," Finn defended himself.

"All I know is you're a punk who doesn't deserve to have Quinn as his girlfriend!" Puck yelled.

"You're a punk!" Finn said shoving him.

Puck rammed his chair into Finns. Finn copied his movement.

Puck got up and charged Finn, knocking him off his chair.

Puck was on top of Finn, punching him. Finn then wiggled out of it and punched back. Puck responded by grabbing his briefs and yanking upward. Finn managed to grab onto Puck's waistband but wasn't able to give him a decent wedgie.

"Hey! Break it up!" Will yelled as he pulled each of the boys off each other by their briefs.

"He started it!" Puck yelled.

"I don't care! Now, you two are best friends. Why are you fighting and giving each other wedgies in the hallway?" Schue asked.

"I'm just really about the bake sale. I really like Artie, okay?" Puck said, leaving.

"You okay?" Will asked Finn.

"I'd be a lot better if my tighty whities weren't up my ass right now," Finn responded.

-GLEE-

"Here's your problem. You just had a pusher. Good as new!" Finn smiled.

"Thanks Finn. You're the only one willing to help me. I'm really nervous about the diva off tomorrow," Rachel said.

"Don't be," Finn comforted.

"I don't want to win out of charity. I want to win because it will be right for the club, but I don't think that's gonna happen."

"People just don't like me," Rachel concluded.

"Yeah, you might want to work on that... But I like you," he said nicely.

"We need to talk!" Quinn yelled barging in.

"I'll get out of your way," Rachel said getting up.

"No, you stay. I need a witness. Do you know what this is?" Quinn yelled waving around a past due bill.

"If this doesn't get paid, then it's not your phone that will get cut off, you will get cut off! You need to help me with this Finn or else we are gonna go our separate ways," She said leaving.

"I'm screwed," Finn said shocked.

"Not necessarily," Rachel said. "I know of a job you can get."

-GLEE-

"I have to do something to help Quinn out with our baby. I don't know what kind of stuff you need for a baby that's still in your stomach, but my baby mama was gonna get it all," Puck told himself as he hatched a brilliant plan.

He had to spruce up the cupcakes. Maybe that would make them sell? And he knew just the man to make these cupcakes special.

Sandy Ryerson.

He didn't have any money so he was going to do what he did best. Lie.

"Is there a lot of pain, Noah?" Sandy asked him as he weeped in his wheelchair.

"The doctor said the shark fractured my spinal cord," Puck said, uncontrollably.

"Oh stop it, Noah. You're embarrassing yourself. Stand up!" He commanded.

Puck knew he had been caught. He stood up.

"So, what do you want for the weed?" Puck asked simply.

"$500," Sandy responded.

Puck scoffed.

"But we could make a special arrangement," Sandy continued.

"Such as?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Pull down your pants," Sandy instructed.

"Woah, Dr. Crazy. I am not showing you Puckasaurus," Puck backed up.

"Noah Noah Noah, I don't want to see that," Sandy began, "I simply want to fulfill one of my fantasies."

Puck looked at him doubtfully.

"What do you want me to do with my pants down?" Puck gulped.

"Bend over," Sandy started.

"Okay, I'm outta here," Puck laughed.

"Noah, I just want to spank you," Sandy blurted.

Puck stopped. "That's it?"

"Yes. One minute of you with your shorts down and my hand connecting with that beautiful butt of yours," Sandy clarified.

Puck ignored him and said, "if we're gonna do this then it's gonna be done my way. Got it?"

Sandy nodded. Puck began to unbutton his pants as he spoke, "Okay, first things first, you aren't going to get one minute. You're going to get one spank. And my undies stay up." Puck finished by pulling down his jeans to his ankles.

"Ok," Sandy simply said as he gazed at Puck's legs.

"Come on, get on with it," Puck said as he leaned over resting his hands on his knees and revealing his Spongebob briefs in the process.

Sandy gasped at the sight. Suddenly, he had an idea. He grabbed the waistband tugged upward.

"What the hell?" Puck muttered.

"You said these undies stay up. They're still up," Sandy said quickly.

Sandy now stared at the boy's thonged ass. He rubbed his hands together as he took a swing at the boy's right cheek.

Puck winced in pain. Sandy moaned.

"Damn." Puck said quietly.

Puck stood up straight and pulled out his wedgie and pulled up his pants.

"Here's the dope," Sandy handed it to him.

Puck smirked.

"To think, I got $500 worth of weed because of a wedgie an- wait a sec, That's it!" Puck exclaimed.

He then left.

"Call me anytime Noah!" Sandy yelled.

-GLEE-

Finn walked down to the Choir room, where he'd arranged to meet Kurt. As he caught the awkward smell of Kurt's cologne, which reminded him more of perfume. He opened the door as he smiled at Kurt.

"What was it you needed from me Finn?" Kurt asked politely. He batted his eyelashes as Finn began to answer.

"I need you to throw the match." Finn said bluntly.

Kurt stopped. "Excuse me?"

"Rachel helped me score a job, I owe her an this song is what she really wants." Finn pleaded.

"No. I want this badly too!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt, we're friends but I will do anything to have Rachel win." Finn stated.

"Finn, No." Kurt repeated. Finn let out a deep sigh as he reached into Kurt's pants and grabbed his bright red bikini briefs. Kurt let out a shriek as he felt his red undies rip up his butt. He felt his briefs begin to tear. "Okay! I'll blow the note!"

"Good. Thanks Kurt I knew you'd understand."

-GLEE-

Puck, Finn, Mike, Matt and Kurt sat in the Auditorium while Artie and the girls sat on the oppisite side of the auditorium. The girls and Artie were selling cupcakes that were drugged enough to give you extreme munchies. The boys however had their own sale going on. Puck liked to title it a 'Wedgie Sale'.

"So, what exactly is a Wedgie Sale again?" Finn asked as the boys made their way up to the stage. They were behind the curtain now.

"It's just where people pay to give you wedgies. We'll attract more customers because we are all doing this in stretchy briefs." Puck explained. He threw a pair of briefs at each boy who then went and changed into them. This is how it went for each of the boys at their sale.

PUCK

I had changed into the briefs that fit me perfectly. I left the bag of briefs hidden as I went to put a sign up, three signs up actually.

It read:

"WEDGIE SALE!  
Regular: $3.00  
Melvin: $7.00  
All Around: $8.00  
Atomic: $10.00  
Hanging: $12.00"

Soon I lifted the curtain and tons of boys wanted to wedgie us. The jocks obviously did because they didn't like the Glee Club. Then the nerds and wimps did since they wanted to give a jock a wedgie without getting punched. If I weren't a part of this and someone gave me a wedgie in front of everyone then, I'd attack. My first customer was Karofsky who handed me enough for a regular wedgie. I winced as he pulled my briefs closer to my skull. I was in extreme agony until he pulled one last time exposing my legholes and let go. He laughed in my face, and his breath smelled horrible.

FINN

So some nerd named Jacob was one of my customers, since I recently wedgies him. He handed me a ten dollar bill. My ass was already burning from the previous wedgies and I was not ready for another. I cringed as my tighty whities wedged in every possible place. The pair was already to small for me and the highest anyone's ever gotten was my neck, and it hurt like a bitch. I hissed in pain as this boy firmly attached the underwear to my head and trotted off smiling. I ripped the pair of my head, literally. When I came back from putting on another pair, that fit me just as tightly we had already reached 110 bucks! The next customer for us was none other than Azimio.

MIKE

My first 24th wedgie, It was an all around. Azimio had brought Karofsky to help. It felt as if god was dragging me to him by only my underpants. The briefs cut into every inch of me as I yelped in pain. People were laughing and laughing. Soon enough my underwear was ripped and I ran to get another pair. I had no clue why I was doing this, it was just as painful as embarrassing.

KURT

So, being smaller than everyone the briefs were loose and didn't cause as much pain. The wedgies dragged on and on but they did seem endless. I felt luckier now that I received more wedgies and could handle them easier. Finally my underwear began to tear so I could squeeze into another pair and take a short break, they didn't even notice my 15 minute absence. By the time I came back we had reached 1300 dollars.

MATT

When we reached 1300 dollars Azimio and Karofsky were in line again, it must have been their 10th time. So guess who they picked for a hanging wedgie? I was hung and it was pain. It only took seconds for my ass to pop out of my briefs. Yes, briefs, who even wears these anymore? I was almost in tears through the pain, and I don't get like that often. Puck, Finn and I all exchanged looks constantly. I was ecstatic though when it ended and we reached 2100 dollars. That was more than enough to get Artie there.

-GLEE-

Guess what time it was, time for the diva off. First up was Rachel Berry, and she sung her heart out. She hit each note perfectly and never ended up sharp or flat. Will smiled and clapped when she ended, she was astonishing. However Kurt thought he'd win still. He stood up in front of his Glee friends and sung the opening notes, he did just as well as Rachel. Then his mind shifted thought, from Defying Gravity to his father. He'd been so hurt and he realized what would happen if he sung a female song in front of thousands of people. Then he thought of Finn, who he had promised to let Rachel win since he owed her. As the high F approached he came to a decision and squeaked his voice, ruining his entire performance.

-GLEE-

Sue walked down the hallway to meet her sister, trailing behind a nurse as she did. Her walk was confident and intimidating, and as she entered her elder sister smiled. "Sue. You're famous!" Jean, her sister, smiled.

"Yes Jean. I am. Would you like me to read to you?" She asked kindly. Her sister was autistic, just like Becky Jackson. Sue knew Jean's condition would be reffered to as a disability, and she despised the sound of it. Once she got used to it she though to herself about other disabled people, which is where she came to the decision of making more wheelchair ramps. Anyway it is was Jean would have done. She read the book her sister picked out, Little Red Riding Hood. She held her wrinkly hand as she did so, since her sister was one of the only, if not the only person, to always love her. Sue returned this love and made the decision to visit more often.

-GLEE-

Kurt sat in his father's auto repair shop. It smelled rustic and.. well like an old car. Kurt never minded the smell much, since he's been in here for years. Burt finished pouring a mug of coffee for himself, he sat across from Kurt and grinned.

"So, when can I see you sing your solo?" He asked happily.

"Never. Rachel got the part." Kurt confessed.

Burt grew red and smacked his hand down on the table. "I knew Schue would pull this crap!"

"Dad, your blood pressure's rising, calm. I blew the note." Kurt explained.

"How? You hit that note perfectly." Burt said.

"I thought about what had happened after that call, and I may be able to deal with it, but you can't. If I sing a girl's songs in front of thousands of people it'll only get worse." Kurt explained. His dad sighed, his son was a good person. Except he wished had taken the part he wanted.

-GLEE-


	10. Ballads

EPISODE 10: BALLADS

Will Schuester walked into the Choir Room the second the bell rang. He wrote the word "Ballads" on the whiteboard. As he smiled and turned around he asked the question," What is a ballad?"

"A ballad is a love song." Kurt said confidently.

"Well... a love song is a ballad, though a ballad is not a love song. A ballad is an emotionful song. A song full of emotion and feeling, whether it's love, or hate, or even jealousy." Will explained. "So this week, we're pairing up because there is a new rule, we must sing a ballad. You're gonna have to look them straight in the eyes and sing what you feel."

"I'm doing one with Quinn." Finn called.

"No, the fates will decide." Will smiled.

"Matt's out though, they found a spider in his ear." Santana said. Everyone seemed disgusted by this.

"I'll put my name in." Schue smiled as he wrote down his name and slipped it into a hat. "Pick your partners guys."

Puck pulled his card out first. "Mercedes."

Next was Finn. "Kurt. Wait, I can't do this with another guy."

"The fates have spoken." Will laughed as he sent Finn back to his seat.

Next was Tina,"Other Asian?"

The Glee kids went on finding out who their partners were. "Okay, so who's mine?" Will asked rubbing his hands.

"Me." Rachel said happily. She trotted up and stood next to her teacher. He protested, but lost his protest.

"So what kind of songs would be acceptable as a ballad?" Finn asked.

"Me and Mr. Schue will show you. Can I get Endless Love in B flat." Rachel said still smiling.

"Are you sure that song is... appropriate?" Will asked, but the music had already started. As they sung Rachel looked wonderstruck in his eyes. She thought about his cuteness the whole song. All the kids were thinking about things they love, actually.

"I love the days when I go commando, no underpants. Can't get wedgies either." Puck thought.

"I love Finn, he's so cute." Kurt thought smiling at Finn. Finn hadn't noticed though, he was staring at Rachel's butt, which he loved. He started to smile until he realized Quinn was looking at him, so he shifted his gaze away. All these kids did love something, which may be inappropriate. However, Rachel's love was just as dangerous as inappropriate.

-GLEE-

"God, I miss the polyester firm support of my Cheerios uniform. It hid my baby bump perfectly," Quinn thought as she looked the mirror in front of her.

"The dress looks good. Your father is going to be so proud of you," Quinn's mom said taking a drink.

Quinn's mom struggled with the zipper.

"I had a really big lunch," Quinn lied.

She looked at her daughter doubtfully but said, "No worries, sweetie. I'll take it to the tailors to air it out a little."

"Judy, Glenn Beck is on!" Quinn's father announced as he walked in the room. "Oh, look at you," He said as he gazed at his daughter.

"Oh daddy, stop it."

"I'm upset that I've seen you now," He laughed.

"Oh stop it, it's not like we're getting married," Quinn played along.

"Speaking of getting married, how's that boyfriend of yours? I want to meet him. Invite him over for dinner on Sunday," Quinn's dad ordered.

Quinn nodded.

-GLEE-

Rachel walked through the crowded halls holding a pink box. She smiled and sung Endless Love silently to herself. As she reached the spanish room she found only one person, Will Schuester. She sat next to his desk and admired his cuteness for one moment until he looked at her oddly.

"Hello?" He asked weirdly.

"I just wanted to thank you for doing a ballad with me." She said staring at his biceps.

"Your welcome." He retorted before turning to his sandwich. As he took a bite he looked over, Rachel was still staring at him. "Anything else?"

"I bought you a present." Rachel said pulling it out of the box. "It's ginch-gonch briefs with stars. I know you like briefs because when the Glee Club wedgied you, that's what you were wearing. And stars are kind of my thing, so you can wear it and think of me." The briefs were red with yellow stars, not Will's usual plain white briefs, but oh well.

"Thanks, can I eat now?" He asked irratedly. She waved goodbye and left the room happily.

"It always starts with underwear." Will though to himself. "Susie Pepper gave me Pepper Boxers for the same reason. She was so terrible. Calling in the middle of the night and such. I can't go through that with Rachel. Hey, atleast I can wear these undies."

-GLEE-

Kurt and Finn sat alone in the auditorium as they looked at eachother awkwardly. "Sing to me everything you feel." Kurt smiled in awe.

"I can't." Finn stated.

"Yes you can.." Kurt encouraged.

Finn stood up and threw his chair. "I can't okay! I'm tired of people telling me what to do!" Finn paused for a moment to calm down. "I-I'm sorry. You're pretty cool Kurt, I'm just having problems."

"Girl's are your problem." Kurt said.

"Not to mention this baby." Finn muttered.

"Sing to your daughter then. Sing your ballad to her." He suggested.

Finn took him up on his offer. That night he pulled out the sonogram and sang. He sang loudly as he felt disappointed in himself. As he sang and went through all emotions for his daughter, he stopped when he heard footsteps.

"Finn, are you singing to a sonogram?" His mother asked sitting next to him on the bed. Finn looked at her and tried fighting back his tears. "Is Quinn... pregnant?"

Finn broke down in tears and fell into his mother's lap. "I'm sorry." He repeated over and over. Millons of tears fell from his eyes as he thought of how disappointed his mother probably felt in him.

"It's okay." She comforted. "Everything will be okay." Finn still continued to cry as she hugged him.

-GLEE-

Finn stormed away from his girlfriend and ended up in the auditorium. Kurt sat their waiting for him smiling, Finn approached and sat down, very angrily.

"Everything ok?" Kurt asked.

"Just Quinn. I have to meet her parents and there's all this stuff I have to do. She won't tell her parents about the pregnancy." Finn vented.

"Kinda makes you want to give up women all together." Kurt said half-joking.

"Yeah." Finn laughed awkwardly. "I need to find something decent to wear. Quinn told me I need to wear something nice. You're into fashion, can you help me later?" Finn asked.

"Sure Finn." Kurt smiled.

"A night with Finn, Amazing!" Kurt thought to himself, he remembered the first time he met Finn.

9th Grade.

Kurt was officially in high school, and he felt fabulous. No more junior high loser, a fresh start. As new happy thoughts came into his mind he felt his face smack a locker, and his tight purple briefs squeeze his ass tighter and tighter. As he cried out in pain he could feel every happy thought of his high school future fade away. Suddenly his bikini briefs were let go of.

"Let go, We're gonna be late to class." Finn said to Puck. Puck was delivering a wedgie. Puck rolled his eyes and followed Finn.

-GLEE-

"Thanks for coming over Kurt," Finn stated.

"No problem, but what exactly are we doing in your basement?" Kurt said, slightly disgusted.

"Oh yeah um, well my mom never really had the heart to throw out some of my dad's old stuff," he replies opening a box.

"My dad is the same way about my mom. He um actually still has her toothbrush on the holder by their sink. Their broken dresser in their room still smells like her perfume. I know it's stupid but sometimes I go in there and just open all the drawers and smell her," Kurt said.

"That's not stupid at all," Finn responded, smiling.

Kurt returned the smile and then exclaimed, "What's this?"

He dug his hands in the box and pulled out a dark blue suit jacket.

Instantly, Finn tried it on. "Not half bad," Kurt said examining Finn. "It really brings out your eyes."

Finn looked at the floor in this moment of silence.

Wanting to change the subject, Kurt said, "We need to find a matching tie."

Finn agreed and they began looking through the old box. They found nothing. "What about here?" Kurt said as he found an old chest.

They opened the chest to only find a few items.  
There were some boots, a camo helmet and a pair of-

"Tighty whities?" Kurt said confused, holding them up.

In his head, Finn flipped out. How could a pair of his underwear ended up there? Wait a sec, those weren't his. There was no brand name on them.

Finn grabbed the briefs and looked at the tag. All it said written in black marker was the word lucky. Kurt noticed this and asked, "So, are these your lucky undies, Finn?"

Finn laughed and replied, "No, these must've been my dad's."

"Well, go on. Try them on. See how they fit," Kurt persisted.

"What?" Finn asked puzzled. "No way!"

"Why not?" Kurt wondered.

Finn blushed slightly red. "Cause dude, I don't wear tighty whities," Finn said, stretching the briefs out, accidentally flinging them onto Kurt's head.

"C'mon Finn. We both know that's not true," Kurt said, removing the underwear off his head.

Finn looked at him confused.

"I know you wear briefs under your boxers, Finn." Kurt said simply.

"Uh how?" Finn responded awkwardly.

"I saw you in them, directly after my first football practice," Kurt told.

Finn remembered perfectly.  
"So, why not tell me you knew?"

"You seemed to be trying so hard to keep it a secret so I'd just thought I'd leave it be," Kurt explained.

"Well, thanks. You're really cool, Kurt," Finn smiled.

"Ok, so come on and try these on!" Kurt laughed as he tossed the briefs back onto Finn's face.

"Why? There's no point," Finn said.

"Yes, there is. You've been telling me all week you wish you had the bravery to tell Quinn's parents the truth. Well prove it. If you're brave enough to try on these tighty whities and wear them tonight, then you're brave enough to tell them the truth," Kurt told. "Plus, it may bring you good luck," Kurt added.

"I guess you're right," Finn said, messing with his belt buckle.

He quickly dropped his pants revealing his black boxers.

"Umm Kurt," Finn began.

"Oh!" Kurt said turning around.

Finn slipped off his underpants and put on his father's lucky white briefs.

Finn looked at himself in the mirror and said, "They look alright, right?"

Kurt immediately turned around.

His jaw nearly dropped. Finn's legs looked delicious and his butt oh his butt.

"They look... Uh yeah they look fine," Kurt said, deepening his voice.

"But how do they feel? Not too tight?" He asked.

"Nah, it's ok. I like em' tight," Finn responded before thinking.

He turned red as he grabbed his jeans.

Kurt started to make his way back upstairs, "Well call me later and you better be wearing those Hudson."

"Oh, I will!" Finn promised.

-GLEE-

"Ok, yeah Tina, sounds good," Mercedes said, hanging up.

"What're you doing? We are supposed to be rehearsing," Puck said, frustrated.

"I know, I know but there's so much baby drama going on that noone can focus on their ballads which is why everyone is singing a ballad to Finn and Quinn," Mercedes replied.

"What? I'm not singing to them. This is garbage!"

"Why not?" Mercedes questioned.

"Because it isn't fair. Finn gets everything. The support! The girl!" He shouted.

"And what's wrong with that?" Mercedes asked.

"Finn isn't the father! I am," Puck vented.

Mercedes was shocked. She looked down and walked over to Puck.

"Listen, you need to get something through your Mohawk real quick. You may be the baby's daddy, but it takes a hell of a lot more to be a father. And that role has already cast by Quinn so stay out of that girl's life cause you've ruined it enough already!" Mercedes yelled.

-GLEE-

"Mmm. Lovely ham," Finn mentioned before taking a bite.

"Why thank you," Judy smiled.

"So Finn, Quinn tells me you're the quarterback. You know, I used to play myself back in my years at Mckinley," Quinn's dad bragged.

"Oh really?" Finn said surprised. "What position?"

"Wide receiver. But it wasn't the popularity or all the girls that was my favorite part of high school. It was the fact that I had complete control of everything and everyone. I mean, at any time, I could give someone a slushie facial or wedgie," He stated.

Quinn laughed. "Daddy, you gave people wedgies?"

"Why of course. It's McKinley high tradition to give the nerds a wedgie by their tighty whities. I'm sure Finn has given a few. Am I right?" He looked over.

"Uh, yeah. I have," Finn admitted.  
"Excuse me," He said getting up and going to the bathroom.

"Dude, I don't know if I can do this," Finn said, talking into the phone.

"Relax. Just remembered what we practiced. Are you wearing your father's underwear?" Kurt asked.

"Uhhh yeah," Finn said as he double checked.

"Then you'll be fine. Just remember-"

"I have to go. They'll think I'm pooping," Finn interrupted.

Finn left the bathroom and walked into the dining room, stereo in hand.  
He played the music and sang to Quinn. It only took a minute before Quinn's dad noticed the underlying message from the line 'You're having my baby'. He got up and unplugged the device.

"Pregnant?" Quinn's father asked.

"Daddy, I-I'm so sorry!" Quinn pleaded.

"I'll deal with you later." He said turning to Finn. "You in my office, right now!"

Finn gulped as he followed Quinn's dad into the office that smelled of Coffee and Mahogany. His father sat him on a leather love seat and sat next to him. "Mr. Fabray.. What are you gonna do to me?" Finn asked expressing extreme fear.

"I always wanted a boy, you know. But with Quinn there was a couple punishments I could never use. One of them was spankings." Mr. Fabray explained. "Hike yourself up on my lap here, or I'll do it by force."

Finn let out a deep breath as he set himself up ready for the horrible pain. He cringed as he felt Quinn's father slowly pull down his jeans, as Finn hadn't worn boxers over his briefs. As his pants were now at his mid-thighs Quinn's dad let out a chuckle. "Briefs? Hah, forget the Spanking I'll recall my high school days, you're getting a wedgie."

Finn almost hopped up but Mr. Fabray had already grabbed ahold of Finn's briefs and began pulling. Finn winced as the briefs began to reveal his ass as well as burn it. He heard the ripping sound and his heart dropped. He forgot the pain for a moment and thought of how these were his father's. He finally stopped and Finn jumped right off his lap. As the front of him was the only part still covered by his briefs he quickly snatched his pants back up. "Finn, that was the first wedgie I've ever given to a jock when I wasn't horsing around. Now let's go." Mr. Fabray smiled as he marched away with Finn in tow. "Quinn, you too!"

"Dad!" Quinn begged.

"Mr. F, punish me if you want but she's your daughter." Finn yelled.

"Don't you use that tone. She isn't my daughter either... I don't know who she is. So Quinn, Get out." He commanded.

"Mom, please!" Quinn yelled. Quinn's mom didn't say a single word, out of fear of her husband. Within two minutes Quinn was out of the house.

"Come back for your stuff tomorrow!" Her father screamed slamming the door.

As the two entered Finn's house minutes later they immediately walked down to the basement where his mother was doing laundry. "Finn, Please turn your tighty whities the right way out." She called. As she saw Quinn walk downstairs she threw the briefs behind her. "Sorry I didn't know you had company." As Quinn began to cry Finn took a deep breath and began to speak, but his mother spoke first. "Did she get kicked out?"

"Yeah." Finn frowned. "Can she please stay here."

"As long as she wants." She smiled.

-GLEE-

Rachel walked up to Mr. Schue and put down a vase filled with flowers. "Mr. Schue. I have a ballad to sing." She said softly.

"Rachel. This relationship in your mind will never happen. I'm sorry just... don't sing your ballad." Mr. Schue said sternly and firmly.

"Mr. Schue." Rachel spoke. "I was going to sing 'I'm Sorry' by Elton John. I know you like his music. Because I really feel sorry."

"Oh. Well Rachel. I accept your apology." He smiled happily. "Thanks for understanding what was happening. And how it was inappropriate."

When the words met her ears Rachel smiled.

"By the way, the briefs you got me? Comfiest pair I own." Will smiled.  
-GLEE-

"So they kicked her out? Just like that?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Finn replied.

"I'm sorry. I guess my plan kind of sucked," Kurt apologized.

"No dude. It's not your fault and it's for the best," Finn responded.

"Ha, I guess your dad's briefs didn't bring you much luck," Kurt said, laughing.

"You can say that again," Finn mumbled as he remembered the burning and tearing of the tighty whities.

"What was that?"

"Uh I said, what's your ballad?" Finn asked, changing the subject.

"It's... I honestly Love you," Kurt announced.

Finn thought if he had ever even heard of that song when Mercedes walked in.

"We need you two in the choir room," she said.

"What is this even about?" Finn asked as he took a seat next to Quinn.

"Just listen," Mr. Schue instructed.

The rest of the club began to sing Lean On Me; however, both Quinn and Finn noticed something by the end of the performance. Quinn noticed Puck's adorable charm and Finn noticed Kurt's wandering eyes.


	11. Hairography

EPISODE 11: HAIROGRAPHY

Hey Sue, you wanted to see me?" Will greeted.

"Hey buddy, I was just wondering where set list you promised me was," She stated.

"I'll get it to you soon," Will confirmed.

In the choir room, Will was teaching the kids new choreography.

He turned around to see how they were doing and noticed Brittany taking a video.

"Brittany, what're you doing?" Will asked.

"Not taking a video for Coach Sylvester," She replied quietly.

After that, Will went to visit Emma in her office.

"So, you're afraid Sue leaked the setlist?" Emma wondered.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do," He said confused.

"Why not just drive up there and ask the directors point blank?" She suggested.

"You're right, Emma. I'll do that right after school today," Will thanked.

-GLEE-

The next day, Will was on his way to Jane Adams Academy. He couldn't stop thinking about his most recent dilemmas. Sue. She was clearly up to something and Will was hoping this expedition would be the end of it. As he parked, he also thought about his wife, Terri. They had been distant the last few weeks. Will also realized that had been more than a month since the last time they made love.

Will put those thoughts aside as he reached the doorway. He walked inside to see several of the students walking through a series of metal detectors.

He found a security guard and introduced himself as Will Schuester, the glee club coach from Lima, Ohio.

"I was wondering if I could speak to the glee club coach," He said.

"Yes, right this way. You're going to have to follow procedure as well," the security guard gestured toward the metal detectors.

Will nodded.  
The bell had rang and most of the students were in class.

Will walked through only to hear a ding. He repeated the process and triple checked to assure he had no metal anywhere.

The security guard then proceeded to check him manually. The handheld device buzzed each time it was near Schue's midsection.

"Listen, I just need to speak to the director. It will take less than ten minutes, I assure you," Will explained.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're going to have to come with me," the security guard spoke.

Will was then guided through a hall into an interrogation room.

Will looked around to see an empty brick room with a lonely window on the wall.

"So, is the director coming to speak to me here or-"

"Sorry sir but you're going to have to strip," he interrupted.

"You can't be serious," Will laughed. After a few seconds, Will saw that he was indeed serious.

"Alrighty then," Will agreed as he took off his brown shoes. Will was now left in his clothes for the day. He had worn his black sports jacket accompanied with his dark blue jeans and his usual tucked in blue shirt and striped tie.

"The jacket please, sir?" the man continued.

Will scoffed as he took off his jacket. In the process, he glanced towards the ceiling a noticed a camera.

"Who's the watching us?" Will asked curiously.

"Just the dean has access to this room," the security guard answered.

Will scoffed and looked straight at the camera.

"Hey! Yeah, you! Come in here. This is absolutely ridiculous. You can't do this to a teacher," Will yelled as he loosened his tie.

Will then began to undo his shirt. His back was facing the window and the door. He was had his shirt untucked and was halfway through the buttons when he heard someone enter.

Will turned his head to see a beautiful woman walk in. She seemed to be a woman of power and strength.

"Hello there Mr. Schuester. My name is Eve. I'm the director of the glee club and the dean of this institution and I'm extreme sorry about our security measures," she began, holding out her hand.

Will shook her hand and noticed her eyes focused on his chest exposed from his open shirt. His light chest hair popping out.

"Oh, you're the dean?" Will asked.

"Yes and once again, I apologize for our extreme measures," She stated.

"Well, I'm glad someone understands around here," Will said as he began to button up his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Schuester. You didn't understand me. I apologize for our actions, but we do them for a reason," she said smirking.

"Rufus," she said facing the security guard, "why don't you give me and Will some privacy to attend some matters," she said seductively.

Rufus handed her the handheld device and exited the room.

Will was confused. Did this woman want to see him naked?

"Uh-"

"Please continue, Mr. Schuester," she said pointing to his shirt.

As Will undid the buttons, he began to mention why he had come to the school.

"You see, I think our cheer leading coach may have leaked our setlist for sectionals," Will said as he removed his shirt completely.

Will stood there wearing now only his jeans. Mrs. Eve licked his her lips as she stared at Will's perfect abs and tight chest. His arms bulging.

Will noticed her attraction and began to sweat slightly.

"Um Mrs. Eve?" Will spoke.

"Yes! Ahem," she snapped.

"I was just asking if she had given you the setlist," Will said.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" She asked stepping closer to Will , pushing his back closer to the window.

"No, I'm sorry, you just don't know Sue. She-"

"Arms out please," She said as she scanned his body.

She scanned his body and suddenly buzzed. She scanned Will's crotch again, and it continued to buzz.

"Got a gun smuggled in there Schuester?" She said flirtatiously.

Will chuckled as he felt a drop of sweat fall from his brow onto his muscular pecs.

"Alright. Drop em'" she said flatly.

"Uh," Will scratched his head. "I don't know about that."

"Listen, if it comes down to it, would you rather want me to perform the cavity search or Rufus?" She asked with her arms crossed.

Will remembered the burly security guard and put his hands on the top of his jeans.

"There you go, Will," she supported.

Will didn't mind stripping down to his briefs. He knew she wanted to see this. He had a good body and his wife, Terri, always loved his briefs.

Will remained eye contact with Mrs. Eve as he pulled down his jeans. He stood up with his pants around his ankles as he stepped out of them and kicked them away.

He held his his hands out to his sides and asked, "Are you happy now?"

She looked confused. Will expected to see her with her jaw dropped. This was definitely a bad type of speechless.

"What the hell are you wear-"

The sound of the loud ringing of the bell cut her off.

Will glanced down to see he wasn't wearing his usual Monday Calvin Klein briefs but instead, he was wearing his Red Ginch Gonch star covered briefs!

Will eyes turned wide and his face turned as red as his underwear. He was about to speak when he heard giggles behind him. He turned around to see a group of girls laughing and pointing at him. Will smiled as he placed his hands over his crotch, causing his muscles to tense up and his knees to bend.

Through the glass, Will could hear the laughs and whistles of the crowd. Will even saw girls taking pictures. At that point, Will removed his hands and tried to bring down the blinds of the window.

This cause an uproar of laughter and screams as he revealed the little yellow stars plastered along the front of his red briefs. The blinds then flew down hiding Will.

He sighed.

"Cute butt," she spoke as she looked his tight frame covered by the red fabric with only one big yellow star on it.

Will faked a laugh as he turned around, his hands still over his bulge.

"Seriously? What the hell?" She questioned as she began to leave.

"No wait. You don't understand. These aren't even mine," Will defended.

She looked at him doubtfully.

"Ok, they are but they were a gift from a student of mine," Will blurted out without thinking.

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ugh! I'm out," she announced.

"No! That's not what I meant," Will stepped in front of her.

"Move out of my way Mr. Schuester," she ordered.

"Let me make it up to you!" Will pleaded. She stood back and crossed her arms.

"I'm listening," She said.

"I know you guys don't have a rehearsal space. Why not come use ours? It can be like a scrimmage," Will offered.

"Hmmm. Sounds good. See you there. 3 o'clock tomorrow," she said as she walked out the room.

Will sighed as he began to get dressed.

-GLEE-

Later that night, Will arrived home and began to get ready for bed. In just his briefs, Will hopped in the bed next to his wife Terri.

He thought the day's events. He swore he would try to forget it ever happened. Will also thought about how he loved his wife. He shimmied over to her and began to caress her arm.

"What are you doing?" Terri sounded alarmed as she jumped out of bed.

"I'm trying to be intimate with my wife," Will explained as he sat up.

"No, you're trying to have sex!" Terri accused.

"Yeah, I am," Will admitted. "Can we have sex?" Will asked as he too got out of bed.

"No," Terri denied.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because," Terri stammered. "Because... Look at you! You look ridiculous."

Will looked at himself in their tall mirror. He thought he looked pretty good in his ginch gonch briefs.

"What're you talking about? I've always worn briefs! Ever since high school!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, but they just don't do anything for me anymore," Terri fibbed.

"What? Terri, you've always liked me in skimpy underwear. Hell, I even wore a pair of your panties and bought a male thong for roleplaying," Will reminded.

Terri remembered.

"I don't know where that thong is but I can do it again," Will said as he gave himself a wedgie. Will winced in uncomfort but he was desperate.

"It's the pregnancy!" Terri shouted. "It must be messing with my hormones. Whatever happened to those boxers you bought? You looked sexy in those," Terri mentioned before settling down in her bed.

Will pulled out his wedgie and went to sleep thinking if he had to buy boxers to satisfy his wife, then that's what he would do.

-GLEE-

The next day, it was time for their scrimmage. Will walked in to the auditorium and sat next to Rachel.

He watched as the Jane Adams girls performed. By the end of the number, everyone was shocked. They were actually good.

"Don't worry Mr. Schue. It was all Hairography," Rachel spat out.

"Huh?" Will muttered.

"It was only smoke and mirrors. They use their hair as a distraction to distract us from their average voices and their repetitive choreography," Rachel explained.

"We have nothing to worth about," Rachel assured him.

Although Will felt better, he still had his doubts.

-GLEE-

"Alright guys, I've decided that we might do a number from Hair," Will began.

"But Mr. Schue, don't you think we need more hair?" Finn asked.

"Meet your new wigs!" Will yelled as threw them.

Rachel got up immediately and questioned him.

"Mr. Schuester, what are you doing? We don't need Hairography," Rachel attacked.

"Relax, Rach. Look, Brittany has it down already," he pointed.

"It's kind of like cool epilepsy," Brittany explained.

Everyone watched as Will noticed Sue spying through the window.

"What do you think you're up to, Sue?" Will asked as he stormed into the hallway.

"Nothing, William," she responded.

"Sue, I'm going to say this once, stop trying to end glee club! I'm on to you," He yelled.

"Buddy, I don't have to try anymore. You're doing such a bang up job of it by the looks of things," Sue retorted before walking away, leaving Will with even more doubt.

-GLEE-

"Asking Puck to babysit with me wasn't just spontaneous, a couple things happened." Quinn wrote in her diary. "Puck got me a book called How to Raise a Baby on Five Dollars. That is when it hit me, Puck has been trying to be a good father, and the only chances given out were to Finn. Seeing all this is when i decided to keep the baby, which made Terri Schuester extremely upset. Weirdly though, her and her delusional sister set me up with a baby sitting gig tonight. It was the perfect way to give Puck his chance, except there was still one problem in my way- Finn. He's always around, so I did a little fake charity. I got Kurt to give Rachel a makeover so they could have a normal night together while I babysit with the boy who may take's Finn's role as father. Well, Diary, I'll give you the juicy details of our babysitting tonight!"

-GLEE-

As Kurt applied dark black eyeliner thickly around Rachel's eyes she defied him. "I don't think Finn's into slutty tight-dress bearing girls."

"Every guy is. Remember how Sandy got slutty in Grease." Kurt replied.

"Well, okay." Rachel muttered.

"Where do you keep lipstick?" Kurt asked.

"Top drawer." Rachel pointed. As Kurt opened the drawer she came to a realization and spoke up again. "Don't go in the-"

Kurt's eyes widened as he pulled out the men's briefs in her drawer. He held them by two fingers as he turned to her. "Why do you have these?"

"They're no one's." Rachel blew off.

"If you don't tell me who's they are, I'll tell Finn you have another man's underwear." Kurt blackmailed.

"Fine. They are... Finn's."

"So Finn told you he wears these under his boxers?" Kurt asked.

"No? He told me he didn't wear them often." Rachel said.

"Oh, well... Bye." Kurt smiled quickly escaping the home. Ten minutes later Finn strolled into Rachel's room to find her... not there.

"Rachel?" He yelled.

"Just a minute." She yelled. After one minute she came out dressed in the tightest shortest black dress. Pearls draped around her neck dangling as her red lips pursed with her words. Her hair was curled and she stood seductively.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He asked.

"I know you like stuff like this." Rachel smiled seductvely.

"Actually I kinda like the way you were before." Finn said. Rachel grew red in embarrassment and smiled lightly. She looked down and said nothing. "You know, I ought to go." With that, Finn was gone.

"That was weird, just yesterday I told Kurt I hate girl's like that." Finn thought as he started up his car.

-GLEE-

"Worst babysitting gig ever!" Puck explained. His tight Iron man briefs were over-stretched and connected to the chair that Quinn's arms were tied to. He groaned he tried to move his hands which were also tied to a chair. Hiss ass burned and was extremely tight as the underwear was like floss in his rear. His leg holes were higher than his waistband should be. As Quinn slowly mangled her hands out of the rope she let out a sigh of relief.

"Here let me get your hands." Quinn helped.

"Can you get my underwear first?" Puck asked.

"Hey Mr! I have the same pair on." One of the boys stated.

"I'll get your hands, I am not touching your child's underwear again." She said. As his hands became untied he painfully ripped his briefs from the chair and shoved them back in his pants.

"You kids are about to get the wedgie if your lives!" Puck yelled as he pounced at the boys.

"Puck, don't! I need this babysitting money, and assaulting the children won't get us it. We need to get these kids to sleep." Quinn said.

"I have my guitar?" Puck smiled. He pulled out his phone as he was before the wedgie.

"Singing? Good idea! Boys, wanna see a live music video?" She grinned. "And who are you texting?"

"Mike Chang." Puck lied.

By the time she finished singing, Papa Don't Preach, the boya were all asleep. This boosted Quinn's confidence and shocked Kendra.

-GLEE-

As Rachel slammed her locker shut she jumped as she saw Kurt standing next to her locker. "Rachel, we need to talk." Kurt exhaled.

"I have nothing to say to you, you ruined my chance with Finn because you like him." Rachel said.

"Who told you that?" Kurt asked startled.

"It's obvious." Rachel explained.

"Listen Rachel, we go after Finn when we know we can't have him because he gives us hope. But he loves Quinn not me and never you." Kurt said throwing his hands up. Rachel grew red with anger as she looked at Kurt, without thinking she grabbed Kurt's jeans and pulled them down exposing his purple bikini briefs. As the hallway erupted in laughter he ran to the bathroom, noticing he wasn't the one being laughed at.

At the same time Quinn ran down the hallway angrily she approached Puck and grabbed his phone. "What are you doing?" Hee stuttered.

"Santana told me you were sexting her." Quinn yelled as she read the things in his inbox. "And she wasn't lying." Quinn squinted her eyes aclenched her fist. Then as Rachel pantsed Kurt, Quinn pantsed Puck. Puck felt exposed as the air met his Iron Man briefs and they were met with laughter. Puck's briefs were stretched out from the wedgie and his ass was partly visible. He pulled his pants up and ran away to the Choir Room. As he did, he realized Kurt was there too!

"Kurt, I didn't know you were in here." Puck uttered embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if you just saw but..." Kurt said quietly.

"I did, did you see?" Puck questioned.

"Yes, everyone saw us. Never thought one day you'd be in here with me. Or that you wore cartoon underwear." Kurt laughed.

"What is so funny about this?" Puck asked.

"It's embarrassing. You have to laugh at yourself when you hit the bottom, or else you'll never make it back up, you'll just fall deeper." Kurt explained.

"I guess it would work, especially when you were wearing purple underpants." Puck grinned.

"Or Iron Man briefs, stretched out too." Kurt laughed. "What did you get a wedgie?"

"Haha, from five year olds!" Puck chuckled.

"Works doesn't it?" Kurt smiled as he walked out of the room.

"Guess it does. I was wrong about it." Puck thought to himself. "Guess I was wrong about you too."

-GLEE-

"Dear Diary." Quinn wrote. "I gave the baby to Terri, she needed and wanted it more than I did anyway. I realized Puck didn't work as a father anyway, nor did Finn."

-GLEE-

"Okay Guys I have something to tell you guys!" Will said to his students. "We are done Hairography. I realized what it really was just a ruse. We were hiding our talent, so I got our setlist gave it to Sue and now everyone knows we are done with Hairography. So, let's be the best we can be without craziness."

As Will sat in his office after Glee he had a hope, that Sue wouldn't leak the setlist to the other teams. Poor Schue had no clue he should have done more than hoped.


	12. Mattress

EPISODE 12: MATTRESS

"Hey guys, mind if I join you?" Will greeted Emma and Ken as he took a seat. "So what's with all the prepping?"

"Yearbook pictures. It's the 50th edition of the McKinley High Thunderclap," Emma answered.

"Yeah, I'm going to lose ten pounds for this picture this Friday and be down to 210 a week from Saturday for the wedding," Ken added.

"But Sectionals is a week from Saturday," Will mentioned as he looked at Emma.

"Oh man... Looks like you won't be able to make it, Eminimem," Ken said slightly sarcastic.

"I'm sorry, Will. I completely forgot about sectionals," She said.

"William!" Sue screamed. "What is on your head?" she exclaimed, as she ran towards the table. "Oh it's just your hair," she said disappointed.

"Oh be quiet Sue," Will ignored.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm sure the photographer can crop out that part of your head," Sue stated.

"Oh by the way, I heard your glee kids don't get a photo. What a shame," she said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Gleeeeee Kiiiidddsss doooont Geeet aaaa Phoooottooo," Sue repeated much slower.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna talk to Figgins about this!" Will told himself.

-GLEE-

"Glee Club Picture day is coming up, and every year we go lower on the social ladder, then the picture gets vandalised. Right now we are suffering slushies, but not Patriotic Wedgies. Well, other than Finn and Artie." Kurt spoke.

"What the hell is a patriotic wedgie?" Mercedes asked.

"It's when they hoist you up on the flagpole by your undies." Finn explained.

"Strangely it did make me feel more American." Artie remininsced.

"Yeah, If you describe that as having your br-boxers ripped up your ass." Finn joked.

"You got patriotic wedgie? Losers." Puck teased.

-GLEE-

"Schue, I'm doing the glee club a solid," Figgins began, "We're denying the opportunity of other children to further humiliate them."

"I can't believe this. Those kids perform no matter what. That's something you should encourage," Will snapped.

"Fine I'll give them a photo..." Figgins said.

"Thank you," Will sighed.

"For $1000..." Figgins finished.

"What?" Will asked, surprised.

"That's what it costs!" he stressed.

"How much is a quarter page?" Will wondered.

Figgins pressed figures into his calculator and responded, "$325."

"That's enough for two members of the glee club," Figgins told him.

"Figgins that's a lot of money," Will said.

"Do you want it or not Schue?" he asked.

Will nodded.

-GLEE-

"Hey baby, which tie goes better with my shirt?" Will asked, holding them up.

"Wear the red one for the teacher photo and the green one for the glee club," Terri said uninterested.

"Yeah, about that... Figgins stopped putting the photo in the yearbook but I was thinking I could buy an ad and use it for the photo. And before you say no, just remember we still have a couple hundred bucks saved from-"

"No," Terri said, cutting him off.

"Terri please," Will begged.

"No," She said as she got up and left.

If Terri wouldn't allow him to spend the money, then Will was going to find a way to get the picture for free.

-GLEE-

Will walked up to Figgins office, he knocked and closed the door. "Figgins." He called. Figgins smiled and turned around.

"William." He smiled.

"I'm going to ask you this nicely one more time. Can the Glee Club get their picture?" Will asked.

"William, I can't." He said. Will shrugged and latched onto the back of Figgin's full cut briefs. He yelped as he felt the tug upwards on his ass. Will continued to pull up the briefs as Figgins swatted his arms. "Fine! Fine!" Figgins yelled. "You can have the quarter page!"

"Thanks." Will grinned as he let go of the man's briefs, and left.

-GLEE-

"Great news guys! Glee club gets a photo!" Will smiled as he entered the room.

Rachel wildly clapped while everyone else said "yay" depressively

"But we had to compromise to do it. We have to select two team captains to represent us," Will explained.

"I nominate Rachel," Mercedes said bluntly.

"Second," Kurt supported.

The glee club voted.

"Everyone voted for Rachel... Including Rachel," Will sighed.

The glee kids all dispersed but Will kept Rachel after the bell rung.

"Rachel, I need you to pick a co-captain," he instructed.

"Will do Mr. Schue," Rachel replied.

-GLEE-

"The worst thing is that the kids are still ashamed to be in glee club," Will stated as he sat in Emma's office.

"None of that matters if the kids win at Sectionals... I'm really sorry I can't be there," Emma repeated.

"Yeah, about that. I think Ken scheduled your wedding on the same day on purpose," Will explained.

"Why would he do that?" Emma responded.

"Come on... We both know how he uh feels about our relationship," Will replied.

"Ken is a good man, Will. He is kind and full of compassion," Emma rejected.

"You're right. I was out of line," Will admitted.

Later that day, Emma went to visit Ken.

"Did you schedule the wedding the same day as sectionals on purpose?" Emma asked.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" Ken lied.

"Just something that Will brought up," she said.

"Oh really?" Ken asked, his tone showing anger.

"Ken, don't do anything. Please? For me?" Emma pleaded.

Ken nodded, promising he wouldn't mess with Schuester.

-GLEE-

"Finn, Please be my co-captain!" Rachel begged as she dodged through the crowds of people.

"No Rachel. I'm not going through that humiliation again." Finn said.

"I could humiliate you, you know?" Rachel hinted.

"How?" Finn asked skeptically. Rachel grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him into the Choir Room. She sat him down in a chair and closed the door. "Rachel, what are you doing?"

"Kurt told me everything." She blurted out. "One day I could just reveal your briefs to the whole school."

"Kurt told you about the... under my... boxers?" Finn asked.

"Yes." Rachel nodded.

"I'll be right back!" Finn shouted. He stormed down the hallway looking for Kurt. The hallways were almost empty, as class had just began. Finn found Kurt shoving something he couldn't make out in his locker and slam the door shut the second he saw Finn. Finn ran up to him and slipped his hand down his pants. He collected a large handful of briefs and brought them above the surface of his jeans. As the pain in his rear continued getting worse and worse by the second, he cried out for him to stop. "Why'd you tell Rachel man!"

"Tell her what?" Kurt spat.

"About the briefs." Finn whispered.

"I figured you told her when I saw your briefs in her room!" Kurt explained.

"...Oh. Sorry Kurt. Guess I should ask before pouncing next time." Finn apologized. As Finn disappeared completely Kurt exhaled deeply, he though Finn had seen what was in his locker. Thankfully though, he didn't.

-GLEE-

News quickly spread that Finn was taking the picture with Rachel. The glee club was relieved and Finn hadn't endured any humiliation until that day after football practice.

Finn was at his locker wearing his work out shorts and his shoulder pads.  
He had started to take off his shoulder pads when he was suddenly attacked. His attackers had kept his arms up with his shoulder pads blocking his field of vision.

Finn suddenly felt a pull and his shorts were at his ankles, revealing his usual white jockstrap.

"What the hell?" Finn yelled as he was finally able to pull off his shoulder pads revealing Azimio and Karofsky's snarling faces.

Before he was able to attack, Azimio and Karofsky both grabbed a side of Finn's jock and lifted him into the air.

Finn held his crotch as he was propelled into the air causing him to step out of his shorts.

"Ahhh!" Finn gritted his teeth.

Azimio and Karofsky then set him down.

"Listen, if you take that glee club picture, then we are gonna give you wedgies every day," Azimio warned.

Finn nodded his head as he began to pull the white straps out of his ass.

Azimio left. Karofsky soon followed but first picked up Finn's shorts.

"Another souvenir," he explained.

-GLEE-

Rachel walked down the hallway feeling extremely guilty after taking her picture. Finn was a no-show. She had threatened to reveal Finn's secret but she wasn't that mean, plus something happened. She refuesed to tell Finn what happened though, he wouldn't want to hear it. As she neared the Glee Room she plastered on a fake smile and jumped in the room.

"Okay, guys keep an open mind." She started. "I landed us a gig on a local underwear commercial! Don't be scared of embarrassment, this could be our big break! It'll show people who we really are and how talented we are!"

"I guess it's actually kinda cool." Puck admitted. After he said this everyone gushed happily, but Rachel called the girls to a meeting out front of the Choir Room.

"So, we won't be in the commercial." She said.

"What why? I was gonna show off my hot latino body." Santana smiled.

"It's a men's underwear commercial. I'm kind of upset at the boys. Puck started acting weird to me after he broke up with me, Finn ditched me for the photo and I can't get back at him with something, Mike used to slushie me everyday. I know you all want to embarrass the boys too!" Rachel explained.

"I like this idea." Mercedes complimented.

"I never thought I'd say this but Rachel, you just had a beautifully twisted idea." Santana smiled.

"I try." Rachel said.

-GLEE-

FINN

I arrived on set first today. Way to go me for being punctual! When I got there, the casting director showed me to my dressing room. Pretty cool, i got a mirror and everything. Anyway, I get in there and the man hands me a bag saying that I'll be wearing these. I panicked slightly but quickly opened the bag. I let go of a big breath as I realized it was just a pack of white boxers. Thank goodness. The director stepped out as I began to change. Boxers feel so weird when you're not wearing briefs underneath. All your junk is just kind of hanging there... Dangling.

Later, I stepped out and saw everyone else in their underwear. I immediately started to laugh at the sight of Puck. He was wearing tighty whities! He had made fun of me earlier so I decided it was only fair for a little revenge. I walked up behind him and gave him a quick wedgie. He yelped and then I ran off.

PUCK

So I get to the shoot and director tells me I'm wearing tighty whities. What the hell? I mean sure, I wear briefs, but white briefs are completely different. They're really nerdy and lame. The guy told me that my bad boy image and persona would show people that white briefs aka "tighty whities" are cool thus improving sales. He had a point, I think. I mean, if you had to pick one person to make these look cool, you would totally have to pick me.

I get out of my dressing room and the first thing I feel is my underwear going up my butt. Finn gave me a wedgie and took off. Sure, the wedgie was quick but it still stretched out my briefs. I don't blame Finn. I give tighty whitie wedgies on instinct. That's why I didn't look at myself in the mirror.

A few seconds later, I saw Matt laughing. Oh, I gave him something to laugh about.

MATT

I can't wear my own underwear for the commercial. Ok, that's fine. I understand but they gave me a white jockstrap to model for their sport line. Isn't this illegal? My ass is hanging out And I'm only 16. I walked out of my room and that's when I noticed that the jock was too small. With every few steps I took, the straps began to ride up my butt.

I had pulled out these natural wedgies so many times that I actually began to laugh at myself. Then, out of nowhere, Puck comes up behind me and grabs the straps, launching them deep into my crack. What the hell bro?!

ARTIE

So I walk into my dressing room to find a text from Brittany. Apparently all the girls were fired? Weird, anyway things just got worse. I found a pair of trunks to wear. Normally I'm a tighty whitie guy all the way but trunks were weirder. They felt the same way but longer and more compressed. Not my cup of tea. So I rolled out to the other boys after changing and they put me stomach down on a mattress. My ass was basically floating in the air, not to mention the giant wedgie I had. I said my line and the producers went to get footage of Matt, dumbasses! I must have been laying there for 10 minutes until Mike Chang came over laughing.

"They forgot about me!" I exclaimed.

"Nice trunks!" He giggled pointing at my black trunks still digging deeper and deeper into my butt.

"Just get me up, anyway you can." I begged.

"Well, okay." Mike grinned. So next he grabbed my black trunks and hoisted me up by them. I mean, ouch right? Well it wasn't until my ass popped out of the underwear that I was set back in my wheelchair.

MIKE

So when I first got in there I thought, sweet I can look cool and sexy for the ladies. Then something shitty happened, I didn't find the boxer-briefs I was expecting but briefs. Not even just tighty whities, fucking Bikini Briefs. I groaned and slipped them on. After I ventured out and rolled Artie backstage to relax (after giving him a large wedgie), Artie sat in his chair laughing, still in his trunks. As I sat in my bikini briefs and walked past my goodfriend, and he knew revenge. When I was in reach he pulled my underwear up three times harder each time. After the first wedgie my ass was completely out, making my wedgie all the more embarrassing. As Artie chuckled and let go of my briefs I adjusted them and chuckled along with him.

KURT

Boxer-briefs are Amazing. Well, that's what I learned on this set. After finding out the girl's weren't coming I was pissed. Then I fell in love with boxer-briefs. They were the coolness of boxers with the feeling of briefs, but better! After I did my commercial I met up with the Mike and Artie, who were laughing at something. As I greeted them they smiled back.

"Kurt, you look cooler in those things. Normally I'd wear boxer-briefs." Mike smiled. That sold me, I decided to switch. Boxer-briefs are my NEW underwear of choice!

-GLEE-

Will had just gotten out of the shower. His clothes were all laid out and he was about to get dressed when he realized he had forgotten a crucial part of his wardrobe. His briefs.

In his blue towel, he began to search his drawers. They were all empty. He finally found a pair but they were ginch gonch briefs. He considered putting them on but then promised himself he never let those briefs have another opportunity to humiliate him again. He tossed them back into the drawer and opened others.  
That's when he remembered something. His wife had told him she wanted to see more boxers. He wondered where those were and began to empty out drawers. He didn't find any. He must've gotten rid of them. With no clean underwear, he decided to just put on his clothes. He didn't enjoy going commando but he decided he would go to walmart and buy the boxers his wife wanted.

He grabbed his keys and when he turned to leave he slipped on something. He picked it up and realized what it was.

"Terri, what is this?" He asked, holding up the evidence.

"It's a pregnancy pad. Yeah, you try them on to see what you're going to look like," Terri lied.

"Pick up your shirt," Will ignored.

"What? No," She responded.

"Pick up your shirt!" Will commanded, stepping towards her.

"Turn around Will," she tried.

Face to face, Will picked up her shirt, whimpering and plucked her fake stomach.

"Why did you do this to us?" Will said crying.

She was speechless.

"You've made yourself a stranger to me now! Are you happy? Are you satisfied!" He screamed.

He began to turn to leave.

"Will, please don't leave me. Will!" She yelled as he took off.

With nowhere to go, Will went to the school. He began to set up his blankets in comfortable position. During all this movement, Will realized how uncomfortable he was in his tight jeans. That's when he noticed something. On the piano, there was a numerous amount of packages.

Will wandered towards the piano and discovered a note. It read, "Thanks for all your hard work, boys. Enjoy!"

He looked past the note and found the different packages of men's underwear. He looked both ways before tearing open the package of briefs and putting them on.

-GLEE-

The next day, Will was called into the principal's office.

"What's going on?" Will asked as he entered.

"Amendment 63," Sue stated as she tossed him the infamous show choir rule book.

It read that no amateur participants shall participate in any professional activity which provides payment for services.

"Your kids did that underwear commercial. I'm afraid you've gotten yourself disqualified," Sue added.

"The kids weren't even paid!" Will exclaimed.

"There is stack of underwear piled up on your desk higher than Mt. Kilimanjaro so either you've got a men's underwear fetish or your students were indeed paid," Sue mentioned.

"We will give the underwear back," Will proposed.

"Schue, one of those pairs of briefs were used. You can't return used underwear. Lice! Fungus! Crabs! I looked it up online!" Figgins yelled.

"I'm sorry, William, but glee club is over," Figgins finished.

"It's Over!" Sue happily yelled.

-GLEE-

"I just heard you got glee clubs amateur status revoked," Quinn barged in.

"Why are you wearing a Cheerios uniform?" Sue asked puzzled.

"Because you're going to put me back on the squad. If you don't, then I will also revoke your amateur status," she threatened.

"Fine, you're back in," Sue said disgusted.

"I wasn't finished. Glee club gets a full page in the yearbook," She said.

"That's not up to me," Sue stated.

"You are giving up one of the Cheerios SIX pages and you are giving it to the glee club... Free of charge," Quinn ordered before she left.

"Oh and forget about the Cheerios. I'd rather be part of a club that's proud to have me, like glee club," Quinn smiled.

-GLEE-

"But we can't go to Sectionals without you!" Artie whined.

"It's without me or not at all," Will explained. "I wore the underwear. I'm the one who is disqualified."

"Now we have no chance of winning," Finn pouted.

"That's not true," Will said. "You guys are good and if I've done my job correctly then you won't need me."


	13. Sectionals

EPISODE 13: SECTIONALS

Hey guys, did any of you think it was weird the way Puck rushed to Quinn's aid during rehearsal yesterday?" Rachel asked walking into the choir room.

Mercedes looked around and hesitantly answered, "No."

"I mean he likes her. I mean they're friends! We all know that," Artie spazzed.

"Yeah, but it seemed like more than that. I've never told you guys this, but I'm a little psychic. There's definitely something going on there!" she blabbed.

"Uh, we have to go," Mercedes stated.

"We have to practice," Rachel demanded.

"Oh and we will. As soon as Mr. Schue determines the faculty advisor to replace him," Kurt mentioned while leaving.

Outside the choir room, Mercedes called for glee meet. Brittany and Santana soon came to join Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina.

"Look guys, I know I screwed up telling you guys about Puck and Quinn, and I feel really bad about it, but we can't let Rachel find out," Mercedes explained.

"Yeah, she's gonna tell Finn," Artie added.

"And then we really have no chance at sectionals," Kurt finished.

-GLEE-

"Are you sure about this?" Will asked.

Emma nodded.

"But your wedding is on Saturday," Will said.

"We just pushed it back a few hours. Really Will, I want to take the kids to Sectionals," Emma smiled.

In the choir room, Will announced, "Please give a big hand to your advisor, Miss Emma Pillsbury."

"She'll be helping you guys from now on. Goodbye and good luck," he said leaving.

"So, what about our setlist?" Puck wondered.

"Well, we gotta have 'Don't Stop Believing' for sure," Finn answered.

"And 'Proud Mary' in wheelchairs," Artie added.

"What about the ballad?" Tina asked, without stuttering.

"I would be thrilled to contribute a ballad from my repertoire," Rachel said, walking towards Emma.

"Ok, you know what Miss bossypants, enough. I've worked just as hard as you and I'm just as good as you. You always end up stealing the spot light," Mercedes responded, walking towards her with her hands on her hips.

"Mercedes, do you honestly think you're as strong as a balladeer as I am?" Rachel questioned.

Mercedes was confused.

"Um, Rachel. Why don't you let Mercedes give it a try?" Emma asked.

Rachel agreed and took her seat.

Mercedes performed an absolutely show stopping version of "And I am Telling You."

Afterward, Mercedes panted, "Thoughts?"

"It's clear the room adores you and although it wouldn't be my first choice, I can't wait to hear you sing that song at sectionals," Rachel answered.

Afterwards, Finn talked to Rachel in the hallway.

"That was pretty cool in there. I know that must've been hard for you," Finn said.

"It was the right thing to do. I wanted to bring the team together," She explained.

"You know I'm gonna be honest. I think winning sectionals would make everything good for awhile. It's been a hard couple of months... With Quinn and the baby and everything," he mentioned.

Rachel looked away.

"Hey, is something up with you?" Finn asked, worried.

"Finn, I have to tell you something," she answered.

-GLEE-

"ah!" Puck yelled as he felt Finn's fists collide with his face.

Finn hit and hit and hit, his hand growing tired. He turned his ex-best friend around and curled his fingers around his green lantern briefs. Finn quickly yanked the fabric out out of jeans revealing the white piping along his legholes.

Finn grabbed hold of the leg holes and pulled from there. He was able to lift Puck off the floor. He then let him fall back down and lifted him up again!

Finn repeated this process numerous times before Mr. Schue came and split them up.

"C'mon knock it off!" Will yelled, pulling Finn off of Puck.

"Tell the truth!" Finn yelled, fighting Mike and Matt who were trying to hold him down.

"Punk just walked in and sucker punched me!" Puck yelled, pulling out his enormously deep wedgie.

"Don't play dumb. You're too freaking dumb to play dumb!" Finn yelled, still being held back.

"Finn, just calm down," Mr. Schue instructed, putting his hand to his chest.

"No!" Finn rejected, breaking free from Matt and Mike. "They're both lying to me!" he screamed, throwing his hands in frustration.

"Is it true?" Finn asked, pointing to Quinn.

"Just tell me... Is it true?" Finn asked again, trying to calm himself.

Crying, Quinn walked up to Finn.

"Yes. Puck is the father," she whimpered.

Even though he had just heard it, Finn couldn't believe it. His anger came faster than he thought possible.

"I'm done with you!" he directed at Quinn.

"I'm done with all of you!" Finn screamed as he turned to leave, kicking a chair over in pure frustration.

-GLEE-

"Hey," Puck greeted as he saw Quinn crying in the hallway.

"So, I know you're upset now, but I want to be with you. I'm gonna do everything I can to be a good dad to our baby," Puck promised.

"Thanks... But I honestly can't handle anymore stress in my life right now. I'm going to do this on my own," Quinn responded quietly, her eyes still watering.

"I know you don't understand it, but please respect it," She added walking away.

-GLEE-

"Ok, according to the program, we've drawn performance slot number 3," Emma announced.

"This is good guys. We'll be the freshest in the judges minds," Rachel smiled.

The glee went in with all smiles, but they soon flipped once they saw the Jane Adams girls perform their numbers.

"We've got a problem," Emma began, "They're doing all of our numbers. The kids are completely flipping out. Artie keeps ramming himself into the wall and Puck keeps giving Jacob wedgies."

"Ah! Let go!" Jacob yelled for mercy as he felt his tighty whities crawl up his butt.

Puck pulled furiously hooking the waistband onto his forehead.

"I knew it! Sue leaked the setlist!" Will responded.

"Will... These kids need a leader right now," Emma said, nervously.

"Don't worry... I know what to do," Will replied.

-GLEE-

Will was angry. Extremely. He slammed his feet as he walked down the halls of Mckinley. He neared Sue's office and gave her the evil eye. "Will, what's wrong with your eye? Did you get some of that intense hair gel in it?"

"Can it Sue! You leaked the setlist!" Will shouted.

"Yes, I did." Sue admitted.

"So, you aren't gonna lie about it?" Will asked.

"No, because it's over. The Glee Club is over! You are Welcome Will." She grinned. "Now get out of my office, your butt chin is making my office smell."

"You are horrible Sue." Will offended before walking down the halls to find Finn.

-GLEE-

"Hey Finn," Will greeted as he walked into the lockerroom.

Finn looked up. "I just called your mom. She told me you'd be here," Will explained.

"Yeah, you know football season ended so I'm just cleaning out my things," Finn stated.

Will nodded. "Have you heard anything?" Finn wondered.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad but if you-"

"I'm not coming back," Finn interrupted.

"Finn, these are the moments. The moments that you look back on. Don't regret them," he advised.

Finn looked at Will's eyes before responding, "I'm sorry, Mr. Schue."

He turned away.

"Yeah, me too," Will said as he stepped closer to Finn.

He pulled up the boy's jacket and stuck his hand down the back of Finn's jeans and pink boxers, grabbing a handful of his Fruit of the Loom white briefs.

He swiftly pulled up, startling Finn.

Finn tried turning around, but Will shoved his body into the red lockers.

"Eh!" Finn groaned as he felt his briefs high up his back.

Finn tried escaping many times but it was no use.

Will had his underwear pulled up perfectly. "Finn please. I don't enjoy hurting you. You know I can't be there."

"And I can?!" Finn winced in pain. "I can't even be in the same room with her without crying like a girl. I can't look at him without wanting to punch his face off!" Finn yelled.

Will yanked higher. Finn groaned.  
"It's not fair. Why do I always have to be the bigger man?" Finn looked over his shoulder.

"Because sometimes being special sucks," Will answered, releasing his underwear.

"I just want everything to.. To be like it never happened, you know?" Finn asked while he fixed his briefs.

"Well, Finn... You can't always get what you want," Will replied before leaving.

"Mr. Schue, you dropped your keys," Finn stated, holding up the keys.

"No, I didn't," Will denied, not turning back.

-GLEE-

As the Mckinley High Glee Club feeling sad and hopeless they watched hope walk in. Hope was wearing jeans, a varsity jacket and a pair of Fruit of the Loom tighty whities, though they didn't know the last part. Hope had a name, and it was Finn Hudson! The kids greeted him with hugs and such. Though Puck sat aside, knowing he couldn't just up and hug him. When the crowd around Finn dispersed, he went into his dressing room far away from the other Glee Club students. Puck took a deep breath and walked into the dressing room. Finn was wearing nothing but his tighty whities as Puck closed the door. Finn let out a quiet yelp and covered his briefs.

"It's okay. I know your little tighty whitie secret." Puck spat.

"Oh yeah." Finn Sighed.

"Listen dude, I'm sorry. Are we cool?" Puck asked.

"Almost." Finn stated. "Right after I give you the biggest most embarrassing wedgie of your life."

Puck slanted his mouth and turned around. He hiked his Scooby-Doo Mystery Machine briefs above his pants so they'd be easier for Finn to grab. "There bro, Pull em till they rip."

"It's not happening here. When you don't suspect it." Finn warned.

Puck gulped and walked out of the room.

The Glee Club performed new songs, and they did well too! As the room finished clapping the winners began to be announced. As the Glee Club watched the Deaf school land third place they awaited the winner to be announced.

"And the winner is... McKinley High!"

The words hit the kids ears as the confetti dropped and the boys began smiling uncontrollably as the girls clapped and screamed with joy. Every other thought fades from the kids heads as they remained jumping for joy on the vast black stage. Puck became completely visible to the crowd now, and this made Finn smirk. He walked behind Puck and pulled his pants down to his ankles. Puck had tucked his shirt into his Scooby Doo underpants! Puck turned red as Finn flung his underwear towards the ceiling. Everyone stopped their cheering for one  
Moment to laugh at this funny act. Puck looked like a sad puppy as his ass was shown to the audience to due the wedgie he was still receiving. Finn smiled letting go of Puck's boyish briefs.

Without touching his underwear at all he turned to Finn, once again showing his ass to the audience. "So, we cool dude?"

"Just give me a little time." Finn breathed as Puck pulled his pants back up.

-GLEE-

Will had gone back home and began to change. He pulled his shirt off his muscular body and slipped his shoes and socks off. Finally, he pulled his pants down and hopped out of them. He sat in his white briefs looking for something to wear. "Will, you look good!" Schue turned around to find Terri. Will grabbed one of Terri's pregnancy pad's and covered his underwear from his wife. "Oh, what's the matter Will? I've seen you in your baby boy underwear before."

"What do you want from me?" Will asked breathing heavily. He found something to wear and slipped it on as quickly as he could.

"We can go to a marriage therapist, we can go back on track." Terri smiled.

"Sorry Terri, but I no longer love you." Will stated harshly. As Terri felt a single tear roll slowly down her red cheek Will walked away once again.

-GLEE-

Will drove in his Toyota Corolla to the Wedding of Emma and Ken. As he strolled through the door he noticed one person in the room, Emma looking beautiful in her long flowing white wedding dress. She was surrounded by everything she should have been, Wedding Cake, Chairs, A band for Music, except something was missing- other people. "Emma, what happened?"

"Will!" She said sadly. "Ken cancelled the wedding."

"Why?" Will asked.

"He thinks I'm in love with you and not him." She explained. "So he just called it off."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Will comforted.

"While I was sitting here I started to think alot. I came to a decision." She started. "It would be way too hard to see him everyday. So I'm leaving Mckinley High."

"What? That's crazy!" Will spat.

"No, not if you were in my shoes." Emma said as she started walking from the wedding. "Try some of the food, I don't want it all to go to waste."

-GLEE-

"Sue, you are no longer coach of the Cheerios," Figgins stated.

"I beg your pardon?" Sue asked, dismayed.

"You are no longer coach of-"

"I beg your pardon!" Sue exclaimed.

"I know what you did Sue. You are now suspended. My word is official," Figgins ordered.

Sue ran into the hallway and found Will.

"Prepare yourself pal for a world of horror!" Sue threatened.

Will smiled as he knew he had beaten her.

-GLEE-

The Glee students had already shows Will their trophies and everyone except Finn. Will looked like he was a little down in the dumps. "You upset over Miss Pillsbury?"

"I don't think this is something I'd talk about to a student." Will said.

"I'm more than a student with you Mr. Schue. You've taught me alot." Finn explained. "You helped me with alot."

"How?" Will asked.

Finn grinned and walked towards his teacher, with a devilish grin he reached in his pants and fished out a bit of his white briefs. Will gasped and clenched his butt as Finn giggled. "Wedgies, Mr. Schue!" Finn started. "You gave me a wedgie so I would join the Glee Club! And everytime you wanted me to do something I really didn't want to do, this is what I would feel! This pain always followed with happiness, something I'd be forced to do! Now it's my turn, I'm giving you this wedgie and forcing you to go get the girl you want! Go after her Mr. Schuester!"

By now Will's briefs were extended up to his shoulderblades and he was in extreme agony. "Okay. Thanks for your little speech, but... can you let go of my tighty whities?" Finn let go as Will shoved his underwear back in his pants and ran down the hallway. When he reached his red-headed lover he planted a lingering kiss on her pursed lips.

-GLEE-


	14. Hell-O

EPISODE 14: HELL-O

"I finally feel like we're on top as the Glee Club." Mike spoke.

"Finally, the Glee Club is cool." Kurt smiled.

"No more talking to burn-outs and desperate wannabes. AV Jocks all the way." Puck said ruffling Kurt's hair.

"Don't mess up the hair." Kurt commanded. As he did a cold sensation hit his face. The cold blue slushie slid down his face as he breathed shakily. Then he watched as Puck and Mike winced. He watched Mike's plain white boxer-briefs and Puck's 'The Incredible's' briefs were brought upwards. Then he felt the stinging sensation as his boxer-briefs were pulled skywards, it only lasted a second, but that's all it took for the slushie to drip down them.

"We liked your little boy tighty whities, saw them on youtube. Turns out someone posted a video of Finn giving you a wedgie. Like, even queer here wears cooler undies than you." Azimio teased.

"See ya freaks." Karofsky tittered.

-GLEE-

Will Schuester stormed heavily into the office of Figgins where Figgins greeted him with a smile. "Did you let Sue back in?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, She was suspended. Suspention does end with Re-instatement." Figgins explained.

"She has something on you doesn't she?" Will asked.

"No." Figgins lied. He eyed the picture in his top drawer as he closed it. A picture of him wearing Frilly Lace Panties.

-GLEE-

The crowd was loud and fierce at McKinley High's first home basketball game of the season. Just like in football, they sucked. They were down 20 points, but he didn't care. He received the throw in from Puck and began to slowly dribble up the court.

As he was dribbling, he looked around at the stands. Mr. Schue, Kurt, and Rachel were all sitting together. He noticed she was wearing a blue t-shirt that read 'Go Finn!"

He didn't know what to think of her. He liked her, but she was a little nuts. He wished he could be more like Coach Tenaka. He lost his fiancé but noone cared.

Suddenly, Finn was snapped out of his own thoughts as he heard a large gasp in the gym. He looked around to see that gameplay had stopped. The opposite team team seemed to be snickering at something and most of the crowd had their mouths gaped open.

"Dude, pull up your shorts," Puck whispered intensely.

Finn's eyes opened wide as he realized his shorts were at his ankles, revealing his white jockstrap. All at once, the crowd burst into outrageous laughter.

Finn bent over and grabbed the waistband of his shorts. The crowd grew louder as he showed everyone on the right side his bubble butt. Will couldn't even hold back his laughter as he chuckled slightly.

"That's my boyfriend!" Rachel proudly yelled.

"You lucky bitch," Kurt thought as he continued to stare at Finn's backside.

Finn yanked up his shorts quickly. He was completely red.

Puck walked over to him.  
"Yeah... Karma really is a bitch," Puck laughed.

-GLEE-

So, I don't know what to do." Finn thought as he took a test in History. He had no clue what he was doing, he just daydreamed about his life. "Rachel thinks we're a couple, and I really don't know what to do. I mean are we a couple? Oh well. I can't fail this test!"

-GLEE-

"Hello," Will smiled.

"Hello," Will said louder clearly looking for a response.

A murmur of bored 'hellos' surfaced from the kids.

"What do you say when you answer the phone?" Will asked.

"Who dis be?" Artie reenacted.

"No, she's dead. This is her son," Kurt said, blandly.

"Well, a little history lesson for you. It was Edison who decided 'hello' would be an appropriate greeting when answering the phone," Schue explained.

They all nodded their heads.

"Listen guys, I'm really proud of what you guys did at Sectionals, but it clearly hasn't affected your daily lives here at school," Will brought up.

"Tell me about it. I have a slushie stained pair of briefs to prove it," Puck agreed.

"If we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals, then we need to be better. Your songs this week must have the word hello in the song title. We need a new hello," Will finished.

-GLEE-

"This is weird, isn't it?" Will asked, sitting across from Emma in her office.

Emma nodded.

"We've sat in these seats a hundred times before... Only this time, I can kiss you if I want to and I want to," Will said, leaning in.

Emma backed away. "Let me just go freshen up."

"Emma, I don't care. Here, let's do this right. My place. 8 o'clock. I'll cook," he said.

-GLEE-

Finn and Schue were cleaning up after Glee Club when Will said," So about Hello, how are you re-inventing yourself Finn?"

"I don't know. I want to be cooler." Finn replied.

"Yeah, I would too after that pantsing." Will smiled.

"Everyone's calling me Finn Butt-son." Finn said quietly. "I wish that we didn't wear jockstraps for sports... I wish we had a different underwear."

"Well, I hope the whole butt thing blows over soon." Will smiled as he left the Choir Room. Finn thought for a minute about what he had just said. Different underwear! That's what he needed a different kind of underwear. He could just wear Boxer-briefs! No more tighty whitie hassle!

-GLEE-

"Hey Finn. You look... Different," Will smiled as he saw the young man confidently walk in.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue, I feel fantastic! I took your advice. I've changed myself ,and I couldn't be happier," Finn greeted.

"That's great, Finn," Will replied.

"Yeah, want to know my secret?" Finn asked.

Will answered with a nod.

"Boxer-briefs," Finn stated as he showed off his black waistband. "They feel great and best of all, I don't have to worry anymore. No more stress about anyone finding out about my tighty whities. You should try em'." Finn suggested.

"Ha, no thanks, Finn. I think I've experimented enough with underwear for one semester," Will replied.

Later that day, Santana and Brittany were flirting with Finn. Rachel noticed and decided to speak with him.

"What was that all about?" Rachel questioned.

"Listen Rachel... I don't think I want to be your boyfriend. I'm just now starting to find my inner rockstar," Finn whispered.

"Ok, Finn. Have it your way, but if you'd take a second look at me then you'd realize, I know you," Rachel cried.

Finn didn't really understand what that meant, but he did understand that they were broken up.

-GLEE-

Rachel sat in Glee Club, she felt down and like she couldn't win. Finn talked to Santana and Brittany, his new girlfriends. She overheard him saying," Well Boxer-Briefs are better because they're cool like boxers, but have the tight sexiness of briefs." Rachel figured he had switched. She was peaved. So when Glee Club finished she went straight to the library.

She looked through books when she saw someone approach her,"Jesse St. James?!" She exclaimed. He was in their competition, Vocal Adrenaline. He was one of the best Glee Club members in the nation!

"Rachel Berry. I saw you at Sectionals, you have the voice you just lack the Barbara Streisand factor." He said.

"That's the one factor everyone says I have!" Rachel defended. "I'm the most Barbara Jewish Girl you will ever meet!"

"Kidding, you just lack the talent of me. Oh wait, everyone does." Jesse bragged.

After a bit of singing nonsense in the library they vowed to see eachother again.

-GLEE-

"I love this song. It's just so perfect for us," Will mentioned as he danced with Emma.

They then began to make out on the couch. Will removed his belt and undid his jeans. Suddenly, Emma moved away.

"Too much too fast. Too much too fast!" She said trying to catch her breath.

Will sighed as he too began to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, Will. It's just been a really long time since I've been intimate with someone," Emma started.

"How long?" Will wondered.

"Ever," Emma replied.

"Oh... It's cool, we can pop in a movie," Will stated, trying hard to his gloom.

-GLEE-

"Mr. Schue, we have a problem," Finn stated as he walked into his office.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Rachel's going out with some guy named Jessie St. James and he's in Vocal Adrenaline," Finn warned.

Will understood completely. He called the director of Vocal Adrenaline, Shelby Corkryn, and invited her to come to his apartment to talk about this matter.

"I'm not very comfortable about this whole fraternizing with the enemy kind of thing," Will explained.

"The heart wants what the heart wants. Sometimes there's just that spark," Shelby replied, seductively.

In a matter of minutes, Will and Shelby were rapidly making out. She ripped his shirt off him and kissed him as she pulled his pants down to his knees, showing off his tight Calvin Klein briefs.

Shelby curled her fingers around his underwear ready to pull those down but suddenly, Will pulled away.

"I can't do this," Will panted.

"Are you gay?" She questioned.

"Huh?" Will replied.

"Because most of the show choir directors that wear tighty whities and that I make out with are gay," She admitted.

"No, I'm just having a lot of problems right now. I'm kind of a mess," he replied.

"Well, you are about the cutest thing I've ever seen those tighty whities but I think you'd look even better with a little bit of color," she advised.

"Well thanks. I'll take it into consideration," He responded.

"Oh and here's my card," she stated as she tucked into Will's white waistband. "Call me once you get things figured out."

-GLEE-

Feeling guilty, Will went to confess to Emma.

"Emma, I have to tell you something," Will announced.

"Me first," Emma replied. "Terri came to talk to me... She told me about the song and how it was your prom song," Emma began.

Will remembered. "Emma, I'm so sorry."

"Maybe it's best if we wait until your divorce is settled," Emma decided.

Will nodded, agreeing with her.

-GLEE-

Finn saw Rachel by her locker and he smiled. He walked up to her happily, he was about to make her happy again. As his shoes tapped against the hallway he coolly slid to Rachel's side. "Hey, Babe. Wanna try to maybe go... out again?" Finn asked.

"Hmm." Rachel said sounding a bit devilish.

"What does 'Hmm' Mean?" Finn asked sounding desperate.

"No. I have Jesse St. James now." She said walking away theatrically. Finn looked embarrassed, he was just rejected by Rachel Berry. The girl who followed him like a groupie! He realized he had competition besides Glee from Jesse St. James.


	15. The Power of Madonna

EPISODE 15: THE POWER OF MADONNA

"MADONNA!" Sue wrote in her diary. "Just saying the name, gives me power. Madonna shows feminism and power, something every girl should need. That's why my cheerios are doing a Madonna number, and Figgins is blasting Madonna music at ear splitting volumes all day. I need these girls to understand Madonna like I do, they need to understand Re-invention. So my Cheerios are doing Ray of Light, and that way they can re-invent themselves from the slacking sluts they are to strong independent Madonnas."

-GLEE-

As Will Schuester walked down the hallway when he heard the sounds of Madonna's legendary song Ray of Light steer its way from the gymnasium to his ears. He followed the sound to see the Cheerios performing an enormous performance to the song. They performed seemingly perfectly and completely in sync the song ended and the Cheerios did too.

"Horrible!" Sue Sylvester yelled. "Somewhere in a state-side mansion Madonna is weeping at your horrible performance!"

The Cheerios left the room as Will sat smiling, so Sue was doing Madonna? Without talking to Sue, Will went to the Glee Club to find all the girls talking.

"So, Girls if your boyfriend wanted to have sex and you said no and he leaves without his carebear, metaphorically. What's the problem?" Rachel asked.

"Why would you say no? Are you a virgin?" Santana asked grinning.

"Uhh. No. Not at all. I've done it before..." Rachel lied.

"Really? I find that hard to believe. What do you like about sex? What's your favorite part of it?" Santana asked rudely.

"Well... I like the tastes. The smells. Rubbing my tongue ever so slightly across a man's nipple. And then when you add... friction! Then there's the act itself. Two bodies becoming one in that final explosion of pleasure. See, Santana, I like everything about sex. Everything except the scrotum. I get it's practical reasons, I'm just not a fan." Rachel said, making it up.

"Oh my god. You are way too theatrical!" Santana laughed.

"Just do it, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Brittany said. "Just always say yes to sex. What's going to go wrong... Sorry Quinn."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"We're always going to be subject to guys power. I mean we still make 70 cents to every dollar a man makes. Girls have no power." Quinn stated.

"Wait girls, I am appauled at this conversation. You feel you have no power against the guys?" Will said. "Because, I think this week we are doing the Material Girl."

-GLEE-

"Okay everyone, here is our new lesson for the week... Madonna!" Will exclaimed.

"Yes!" Kurt gushed.

"No, Madonna's girly!" Finn exclaimed.

"I don't feel comfortable doing Madonna." Puck stated.

"It's been brought to my attention that you guys haven't been treating the girls right. So who's more powerful than Madonna?" Will smiled.

"Lady Gaga." Tina stated.

"I have no clue who that is... So we're doing Madonna." Will said confused.

-GLEE-

As Emma sat in Will's bathroom in her sexiest lingierie as she waited for Will. She walked outside and saw Will smiling, she grinned and jumped on top of him. They met lip to lip and kissed passionately. Emma felt Will's warm muscular chest as he ripped his shirt off, then his pants. She looked down seductively at his skin tight white briefs and jumped off of him.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Will asked with a boyish smile.

"Are those white? Now it's 10 times for likely they'll stain!" Emma said nervously.

"When is the next time you are free?" He asked scratching his chest.

"Tuesday." She gulped.

"I'll get colored briefs, and we can start over then." He planned.

"Tuesday isn't good for me." She said backing away.

"You just told me you're free that day?" Will questioned.

"I'm sorry.. but Tuesday is the day I... become a lesbian!" She lied running out of Will's apartment.

"Emma! You forgot your shoes!" He yelled, but she was already gone.

At the same time Rachel was walking out of Jesse's house. They had almost had sex, but she couldn't. She told him it would be sleeping with the enemy, but truly she wasn't sure if it wasn't because of that or Finn.

In a crappy motel room downtown, Finn was preparing for his hook up with Santana. He looked at himself in the mirror and realized he couldn't go through with it.

He walked out of the bathroom and saw that Santana had already taken the time to strip.

"It's about time," Santana breathed as she yanked Finn's sweatpants to the ground, exposing his short blue boxer-briefs.

"Uh, Santana- I don't think-"

"Shhh," She whispered, putting a finger to his lips. "These are gonna have to come down too," She stated as she ran her finger across the Hanes waistband.

"Like right now?" Finn asked.

"Yup," Santana answered as she yanked them to his ankles.

One thing led to another and in less than a minute, Finn lost his virginity.

-GLEE-

"Mr. Schuester?" A voice stated.

"Yes?" Will will replied.

"My name is Jesse St. James and I would like to join New Directions," he introduced himself.

"How do I know you're not a spy?" Will wondered.

"Please, check my paper work," he continued.

After Jesse joined the glee club, Kurt and Mercedes joined the Cheerios because they felt their voices weren't showcased enough in glee.

-GLEE-

"So, boys, anything you have to say for yourself for this week's assignment?" Will asked.

"Yes. I learned not to be so objectifying towards Tina. We have to compromise. For example, she promised not to wear so much goth stuff as long as I switch to boxers," Artie replied.

"Don't you hate boxers?" Puck muttered.

"Yeah, but it's a compromise," Artie smiled.

"Wow, way to wear the pants," Puck teased.

"Shut up dude. You don't know what it's like to be a girl," Finn interfered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mr. Schue, I think Finn would like to be FINNessa," Puck joked as he leaned forward on the piano.

"I got an idea that would help us relate more to girls," Finn began as he walked. "We could all wear thongs. Let's start with Puck!" Finn yelled as he snatched his friend's blue Captain America briefs and pulled them high up his back and then let go.

Puck groaned but then turned to face him.

"Oh, you're next Finny boy," Puck stated.

"That's enough you two," Will commanded as he stood in between them.

-GLEE-

"Hey Rachel," Finn greeted.

"I have nothing to say to you," Rachel stormed.

"Then just listen... I'm sorry," Finn stated, truthfully.

Finn was going to explain more but Jesse walked up.

"Flirting with my girlfriend? You know, I knew it would come to this. Wedgie off. After school. Be there," He proposed.

"You're on," Finn fired back.

Later that day, Finn met Jesse in the parking lot. Somehow, the news of their encounter had been crossing through twitter and a large crowd had formed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jesse tested.

Finn chuckled as he attacked. Both boys immediately went for the other's waistband. Both were successful.

Jesse managed to grab Finn's FTL maroon boxer-briefs while Finn easily latched his hands around Jesse's black CK briefs.

Both boys pulled hard as the crowd increased their chants.

"Place your bets here!" Puck announced.

Finn had Jesse's leg holes out, but Jesse hadn't quit. He was yanking, trying to find a way for Finn's underwear to crawl up his butt more easily, but he wasn't succeeding and his arms were tiring out.

Suddenly, Finn pulled hard, causing Jesse to be lifted from the concrete and making Jesse lose grip on Finn's FTL's.

Immediately, Jesse quit, saying he was done, but Finn didn't stop.  
He continued to bounce Jesse, hoping it humiliate him all the way back to Carmel High.

Rachel pleaded for him to stop but he didn't listen. Suddenly, Jesse's waistband ripped off causing him to fall to the pavement.

"Jesse, are you ok?" Rachel ran over.

"Yeah, let's just go," he said.

They began to walk away.

"Wait, Rachel," Finn attempted.

She didn't turn back; however, Jessie did, giving him an ever sly grin and wink.


	16. Home

EPISODE 16: HOME

"So Cheerios, I've reserved the school auditorium for the week. Not to mention, I have an interview with Splits Magazine." Sue shouted to her Cheerios. "Black Girl from Glee Club, get over here!"

"My name is Mercedes." She corrected as she walked over to Sue.

"Why is Lady following you?" She asked rudely.

"What do you want Sue?" She questioned.

"You need to lose 10 pounds for the interview." Sue said.

"Why would I want to do that?" She asked throwing her hands on her hips.

"It's all about image Mercedes." Kurt influenced. "Honestly, if you are fat then we have a bad image."

Mercedes grew angry and her jaw dropped. She shook her head before storming away. "And to think, I tried saying it nicely." Sue smiled.

-GLEE-

"One more announcement," Will began. "We can't use the auditorium for the next week."

"But that's garbage!" Finn protested.

"I know," Will agreed. "But don't worry. I promise to find us a new home."

Will checked out several places. One of them being a roller rink where he found April Rhodes. She gladly invited the glee club to use the space if they pleased.

-GLEE-

Being on the Cheerios, Kurt was no longer sitting at the reject table. He sat with Foorball Players and Cheerios, Mercedes was too, except she was sitting on the opposite end of the table from Kurt. "So, LadyLips, now that you sit here, you need initiation." Azimio grinned.

"Wedgie? Swirlie?" He asked.

"Wedgie. Go give it to Finness and Puckerella." Karofsky smiled.

"They are my friends, though?" Kurt asked, appauled.

"Do it." Azimio forced. Kurt stopped and nodded, then walked across the room to Puck and Finn. He shot Azimio a look before diving his hands deep into Finn's pants and tugginng up his Dark Blue Fruit of the Loom Boxer-Briefs and Finn yelped. The surrounding tables shot them a look as Kurt pulled Finn's underwear so high his leg-holes emerged.

"What the hell?" Finn yelled as Puck laughed.

Kurt threw his hands at Puck, while Finn gave him a sly grin. While Kurt did he thought about Puck, and how Finn had embarrassed him, outing his briefs to everyone. Then he thought of his growing friendship with him and how Puck trusted him with his briefs secret. Finally he thought of Puck finally being nice to him, and even protecting him from time to time. Sure, Finn was selfish and outed Puck, he deserved it. Puck didn't, so he stopped before reaching Puck's briefs. He shook his head and walked back to the table.

"What was that?" Karofsky asked. "Leave the table."

"Right after you get Puck's punishment!" Azimio laughed walking towards Kurt. Azimio shot his hands down towards Kurt's underwear.

"Touch him and I'll slap your ass off!" Mercedes threatened. "Don't think I'm kidding."

Azimio looked startled andd backed away, leaving the table himself. "Thanks, Mercedes. Are you still mad at me? If you are I have to say again, sorry! You are not fat."

"I forgive you, I could never stay mad at you!" Mercedes smiled.

-GLEE-

"Finn, I'm seeing someone," Carol revealed.

"What? Who?" Finn wondered.

"Burt Hummel. Your friend Kurt's father," she stated happily.

Finn was shocked. The next day, he found Kurt in the hallway.

"Kurt!" Finn called. Kurt turned around.

"What the hell is going on with our parents? How did this happen? When did they even meet each other?" Finn questioned.

"Fate found them at the open house last month," Kurt stated as he remembered playing the part of Fate.

"This is impossible," Finn rejected.

"When will you learn that nothing is impossible when it comes to love?" Kurt asked as he looked into his eyes.

"Don't you think your mom is happier this way? I mean, we will probably move in together soon," Kurt smiled.

This angered Finn. He pushed Kurt into the locker and grabbed the waistband of his green jockey boxer-briefs.

He yanked upward as he stated, "Screw this. I like my house. I am not moving in with you, got it?"

Kurt nodded as he felt himself floating. Finn let go and left.

-GLEE-

After Kurt and Finn sang a duet of, A House is Not A Home, Puck and Finn were walking down the hallway together. "So you're gay?" Puck asked, sounding serious.

"No! I just did a duet with a gay guy. It's not like I copy his style!" Finn exclaimed.

"You mean you didn't switch to boxer-briefs right after Kurt did?" Puck teased.

"That was a coincidence!" Finn defended leaving Puck to go to his class.

-GLEE-

"Hiya Will! Ready for our sleepover?" April asked, barging in.

"Sleepover?" Will questioned.

"Oh, come on, Will. Just one night," She pleaded.

"Fine, but I'm already going to get ready for bed," he said as he undid his tie.

April nodded as she began to make the couch more comfortable.

Will went into his room and took off his work clothes. He looked himself in the mirror. He was wearing only his usual white v-neck and a pair of black CK briefs.

Will examined himself carefully as today was his first day of wearing colored briefs. He thought they felt the same for the most part.

Suddenly, April walked in and whined "Will I can't sleep!"

"Well, you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch," he offered.

"I just need someone with me tonight," she stated.

"I'll sleep with you," he smiled.

"Great," she said, hopping into his bed. "Do you always sleep in your underwear?"

Will replied, "Uh, yeah. Most nights."

"I thought you switched to boxers though," She said as he got into bed.

"I switched back," Will mentioned.

"Ah, well at least you got rid of the tighty whities," She laughed.

"Yeah," Will lied as he turned off the light.

-GLEE-

At Breadstix, the Hummels and Hudsons joined for dinner.

"So, what's your favorite football team?" Burt asked Finn

"Patriots," Finn answered.

"Me too!" Burt shouted.

They continued talking about football and then moved on to other sports. The more they talked, the more Kurt felt pain.

Later that night, Burt walked into his son's room.

"I can't believe you did that," Kurt started.

"What? Have a little guy talk with Finn?" Burt asked.

"Guy talk?" Kurt stated. "I'm a guy," he informed.

"Kurt, you know-"

"Get out!" Kurt screamed.

-GLEE-

"Finn," Kurt stated as he walked up to his locker.

"Yeah," Finn replied.

"Listen, we have to break up our parents," Kurt announced.

"Huh? Why? I thought dinner went well last night," Finn scratched his head.

"Listen to me!" Kurt shouted as he reached his hand in the front of jeans and pulled out his hanes white boxer-briefs.

Finn winced as Kurt continued his speech.

"We are going to break up this relationship, got it?" Kurt pulled up again.

"Yes," managed to get out.

-GLEE-

Finn was in the basement getting changed when Burt walked down. Finn was wearing nothing but a pair of white Champion Boxer-Briefs and looked embarrassed as Burt walked down. "Hey Finn I was ju- Oh sorry. Didn't know you were in your underpants."

"It's cool." Finn laughed nervously.

"Atleast you aren't wearing tighty whities." He laughed.

"Yeah." Finn said quietly.

" I wear boxer-briefs myself. Guess it's something we could bond over." Burt joked. "Wanna come watch the Game with me?"

"I'd be glad too." Finn smiled walking up the stairs.

"Boy, you are forgetful. I don't think you remembered to wear pants." Burt laughed. Finn looked embarassed again as he walked back and got dressed. So he watched the game with Burt, and was happy Kurt set their parents up. Even though Kurt was not.


	17. Bad Reputation

EPISODE 17: BAD REPUTATION

Finn walked into the Glee Room to find his fellow members laughing at a video on the laptop. "What's so funny?"

"Look at this video." Mercedes chuckled.

Finn sat down and looked at the video on the screen. Sue Sylvester did vaious dance moves to Olivia Newton John's 'Physical'. Finn chuckled along with the rest of the group. "Dude how did you find this?"

"Well I certainely didn't find it by sneaking into Coach Sylvesters office and steal it from her personal things." Kurt laughed.

"Let's post this to Youtube!" Finn suggested.

"Yeah, let her feel some of the humiliation." Mercedes said as she uploaded the video to Youtube.

-GLEE-

Sue walked into Figgins office where Schue and Figgins were already sitting. "Sue, what is this about?" Will asked.

"Your Glee Kids uploaded a video of me, a rather unpleasant video." Sue stated.

"How are you sure they did it?" Will questioned.

"It was uploaded via the Glee Club computer." Figgins said.

"Now, I'd like to bring something else to our attention." Sue said handing the boys a piece of paper. "It's a 'Glist'. A ranking of the men of Glee from most popular to least popular."

"Will, this is serious. Those Glee kids are getting a bad reputation. Go find out who did this!" Figgins commanded. "Or I'll suspend the entire Glee Club."

-GLEE-

"Alright, guys. Who did it?" Will asked sternly as he held the glist.

The list read:  
GLIST

7. Jesse St. Lame

"Why are we playing this game? We all know it was Puck," Santana retorted.

"What? I didn't do it," Puck rejected.

"Then why is your name first on the glist?" Tina questioned.

"The better question is 'why wouldn't it be?'" He said simply.

"Enough. We are not going to accuse anyone of anything. I will find out who is responsible for this and unfortunately he or she will be suspended," Schue stated.

Everyone gasped.

"I'm sorry. If I don't, then all of you will be suspended. And then, your bad reputations will be even worse," Will explained.

-GLEE-

"HUMILIATION!" Sue wrote. "I walked into the Teacher's Lounge and I saw laughter. People were laughing... at me! Then things became worse, I smelled... coffee! Usually it's masked by the smell of fear. Am I losing my touch, are people starting to not fear me? God, this Physical video is getting way out of hand. I have to install fear in these people once again."

-GLEE-

Finn needed to be number one on the glist. Puck, needed to stay number one on the Glist. So they had an idea, embarrassment. A good politician knows he can't just make himself better than his opponent, but make his opponent lower. So, by making the other one a loser, they'd be a winner. So Finn was smiling and chatting with some Cheerios as Puck crept behind him. "Puck, I need your help!" Artie said as he rolled himself between Puck and Finn.

"Not now Wheels." Puck said.

"I really need your help though! I had a low number on the Glist. I just wanna get higher." Artie begged.

Puck thought to himself as a diabolical grin snuck onto his face. "Go pants Finn."

"What? Why?" Artie asked.

"You'll look cooler and he'll lose points." Puck explained. "Trust me."

Artie reluctantly agreed and rolled slowly behind Finn and lightly grabbed ahold of the sides of Finn's shorts. Then they suddenly met the floor as everyone in the hallway turned and chuckled. Finn's legs were covered by only his tight black Underarmor boxer-briefs. Finn turned red and quickly tugged his shorts back up. He looked down at Artie then angrily up at Puck. He would get higher on the Glist.

-GLEE-

Earlier Sue sat next to her sister where Jean had given her an idea. People may be laughing at Sue, but it'll blow over when people can laugh at someone else. So she knew what she had to do, take down Will Schuester. She walked over and sat across from Emma and grinned.

"Sue, why are you smiling at me like that? It's kind of weirding me out, you never smile." Emma said.

"It's just, I want to help you. It turns out that Greasy-Haired Glee Coach has been cheating on you." Sue smiled bluntly. "He slept with a rival, named Shelby. Then he had a sleepover with April Rhodes."

"H-He did?" Emma stammered. "Shelby... That's so... cliche!"

"You know why he did? You are weak. You let other people step all over you, so he hurts you." Sue said. "Prove you aren't weak. I think you need to publicly embarrass him. Let him have a piece of your mind."

"You're right Sue." Emma thought aloud. "I need to be strong."

So that night, Sue looked for more dirt on Will. She googled around until she found pictures of Will. They were taken by a girl who was in the Prison Glee Club Will went to when I leaked them the setlist. Apparently during a strip search he was caught in starred Ginch-Gonch briefs!

-GLEE-

"I need to be number one on the glist." Finn Hudson thought to himself as he ventured down the hallway. "After Artie pantsed me I went down to number 3! So it's time for me to do something big, huge! So I enlisted the help of Artie, just like Puck did. Time for the plan to unravel."

He walked into the lockeroom where Puck was getting changed. As he stood in only his Nyan Cat briefs as Artie rolled behind him un-announced. "Hey, Puck!" Finn smiled.

"What?" Puck asked as Artie stole his pants and shirt.

"Oh... I forgot. Well, bye!" Finn smiled. As he walked away Puck looked menacingly for his clothes, but they were nowhere to be found. So Finn quickly pulled the fire alarm and ran out of the locker room. As Puck was confused he felt the sprinklers on the ceiling go off and ran out of the lockeroom. When he realized he was in only his Nyan Cat undies he went to get back in the locker room, but it was locked!

"Nice panties Puckerella!" Azimio laughed. Puck was 100% embarrassed.

-GLEE-

Rachel called Puck over to her house.

"Alright, what's the deal? You want to hook up or what?" Puck wondered.

"Noah, please. This is only work related," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You have a pool?" Puck questioned.

"What? No. Listen, I want you to play the male lead in the music video I'm working on for glee club. The song is 'Run Joey run' and at the end, I die," Rachel replied.

"Do I get to kill you?" Puck smiled.

"No, my dad does," Rachel answered.

"And who's playing your dad?" Puck asked.

"Sandy Rhyerson," Rachel stated.

Puck gave her a look of confusion.  
"He's the only one I could find on such short notice," Rachel explained.

"Come on, let's go!" She said, grabbing his arm.

-GLEE-

"Alright Elma, this is it. Are you ready to completely and utterly humiliate Will Schuester?" Sue asked intensely.

"Yes, I think so. But I'm not sure how," Emma replied.

"Hit him where it hurts. You know what he's insecure about," She commanded as she pushed her through the door.

Emma walked through the teachers lounge and tapped Will on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

"Oh hey Emma. Can you give us a sec?"

"Actually, no," Emma announced. "I can't give you a sec. You're just going to have to reschedule your little petting session for a later time."

"Emma!" Will said astounded by her tone. She glared at him.

"Emma, can I talk to you in private?" Will whispered.

"No, Will. We are going to deal with this because unlike you, I have nothing to hide," Emma stated.

"What do I have to hide?" Will asked confused.

"Ha, I see you've forgotten about your make out session with some girl named Shelby and you slept with April Rhodes!" Emma shouted.

"How did you know about that?" Will wondered.

"Ah, you're not denying it. See, I thought we were trying to work through this. Well, you should know that I'm through with you" She shucked.

She began to walk away.

"Wait, Emma. I'm sorry," he called.

She turned around and walked back.  
"I forgot something," She stated as she yanked Will's pants down to meet his knees, revealing his grey jockey briefs.

"I see you've switched from the tighty whities. Good for you," Emma teased as she left Will with his pants down.

Will stood idly by as his colleagues snickered at his humiliation.  
He calmly pulled up his jeans and walked out.

-GLEE-

"Long time no see, Sandy," Puuck greeted as he walked into his 'dressing room'.

"Noah, how are you? Did you come watch me perform?" Sandy laughed.

"No, I'm playing Rachel's lover," Puck explained.

"That's weird because I thought Fi-"

"I didn't come here to hear you yap, Sandy," Puck interjected.

"Then, why did you come?" Sandy asked.

"Well, if I do this video correctly, then people think I'm a badass for taking Jesse's chick... Even if it is Rachel and I also came because I heard you were here," Puck responded.

"You came to see me, Noah?"

"No," Puck stated simply. "The last time we met, you got me good and now, I'm here for a little payback," Puck smiled devilishly.

"But Noah, we made a deal!" Sandy yelled.

"Yeah, that you'd spank me. Not give me a wedgie. Now, turn around," Puck instructed.

Sandy did as was told and lifted the back of his shirt appropriately exposing his yellow waistband with white lettering.

Puck walked up to the older man and grasped his waistband. Without looking down, Puck swiftly pulled up and watched the man shriek as he briefs were brought up his butt.

Puck laughed as he saw the man's leg holes revealed. Puck noticed something else and suddenly released his underwear.

"What the hell? Are those my spongbob briefs?" Puck exclaimed.

"Technically speaking, no," Sandy replied as he adjusted himself. "I bought them after I saw you wearing them," he continued.

Puck nodded his head and left.  
"What a freak," Puck thought.

-GLEE-

"Today I got a call." Sue wrote in her diary. "It was from Olivia Newton John! I can't believe the famous singer would call me. So, she decided to make a new Physical video with me! After doing it, I re-installed fear in everyone. Now there is one last step in my plan. Release the pictures of Will in his underwear. I will destory him!"

-GLEE-

"Puck, Finn. I've already interrogated everyone else. And I am really starting to get pissed. So which one of you two wrote it?" Will asked.

"Not me." Finn said.

"I didn't either." Puck said.

"Lies!" Will shouted. "I know one of you wrote it!"

"Neither of us wrote it. So we might as well bend over and take the punishment." Puck said.

This planted an idea in Will's mind. "Okay, bend over the table. If I can't ask you, I'll force it out of you via wedgie." However the boys just sat where they were. "NOW!"

Puck and Finn quickly bent over the desk and awaited the pain. Will held Finn's green boxer-briefs in one hand and Puck's Avatar briefs in the other. Quickly he pulled up on both causing the boys to moan. After a few bounces of pain the two were being held in the air. "Will you confess yet?!" Will asked loudly.

"We didn't do it!" Puck gasped.

"I swear!" Finn spat. Will quickly tugged the boys underpants up higher and higher.

"I feel bad for you, Puck. Wearing Boxer-Briefs I realize wearing Briefs hurt more with wedgies!" Finn said.

After thirty seconds Will realized the boys wouldn't budge, and maybe they dudn't do it. So he let go and let them leave.

-GLEE-

The next day, Will walked into the school. He had gone through one of the most embarrassing moments of his life this week.

At all costs, Will had to avoid the teacher's lounge. Halfway down the hall, Will began to notice something. Whispers. Giggles. He stopped and looked around and saw students. They were in groups or pairs and they were all looking at their phones or some type of flyers or posters of some sort.

As he continued down the hall, the laughter grew. Soon, the students began to even point at him. Without even knowing what they were laughing at, Will became as red as a strawberry.

Will was about to check his fly when Ken Tenaka walked beside him.

"Schuester, you actually had the balls to show up to work today?" Ken laughed.

"What's going on here? Why is everyone laughing at me? Did they hear about what happened in the teacher's lounge?" Will pressured.

"The teacher's lounge?" Ken chuckled as he looked though some papers. "No. Yesterday was nothing compared to this," he replied as he handed him a few pages.

Will's jaw dropped as he felt a pain in his stomach. He looked through the pictures frantically and saw that they were all of him in his Ginch Gonch briefs.

"You know, Will. I don't remember this pair from our old wedgie sessions," Ken joked.

"Oh and if you want to see the video, just type 'SchueTube' on google," Ken snarled as he walked away.

Will stared at the photos and quickly turned around and left.

-GLEE-

Later that day, Finn showed up for glee club.

"Where's Mr. Schue?" he asked looking under the piano.

"I guess you haven't heard about 'SchueTube'?" Mercedes stated.

"Wanky," Santana blinked.

"What's SchueTube?" Finn asked curiously.

"Can I show you guys my presentation now?" Rachel asked, wanting to change the subject from her crazy gift making her teacher a laughing stock of the entire school.

"This answers your question, Finn," Kurt ignored Rachel as he pulled out the pictures from his pocket and handed them over.

Finn flipped through the pictures. Each time his jaw dropping more and more.

"Why did you have those pictures in your pocket?" Artie asked Kurt.

"D-Didn't you say you had something to show us, Rachel?" Kurt turned his head.

"Yes," Rachel said proudly as she pressed play to her video.

Everyone watched in dismay as the video continued to get worse and worse. Then, guy after guy became the same part. Puck, Jesse, and Finn all played Rachel's boyfriend.

All three of them got up.

"I can't believe you would do this to me," Finn mentioned.

Puck nodded.

"I'm your boyfriend, Rachel... But you clearly don't understand that," Jesse complained.

-GLEE-

"Dude, I'm freaking out!" Puck stressed as he talked to Finn in the choir room.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Because dude, Mr. Schue didn't show up for school again today and it's all my fault," Puck said frustrated.

"What? How? Wait, were you the one that leaked Mr. Schue's pics? Did you do it because you were worried about your spot on the glist?" Finn asked.

"No, dude. It's my fault because I created the glist. If it weren't for what I did then maybe-"

"Dude, it's going to be fine," Finn promised.

"I don't know dude. I heard Coach talking on the phone. They're considering firing Mr. Schue if he doesn't quit," Puck complained.

Finn groaned. "Puck, I don't understand why you created the glist!"

"Because dude. I used to be the coolest person in the school and after to pantsed and wedgied me at Sectionals, that all changed," Puck looked down.

"Wait, if you were mad at me, then why'd you put me at #2?" Finn inquired.

"I'm not mad. I deserved it and I owed you. I have you that spot because I know that you want Rachel back so I thought she'd notice and it'd help you out. Plus, you finally got rid of the tighty whities so that gave you some cool points," Puck explained.

Finn laughed. "Wait a sec, dude. I just got an idea. And I think it'll save Mr. Schue!"

"What is it?" Puck asked.

"C'mon. I'll explain on the way," Finn smiled.

-GLEE-

"So, you're telling me, Coach Tenaka gave you wedgies?" Principal Figgins spoke.

"Yes," Finn replied. "And spanked us," Puck added.

"Why come with this to me now? There's nothing I can do without some proof," Figgins explained.

"In his desk, he threw the underwear he ripped off me in one of his drawers. Puck's underwear is probably in there too. You should check teacher's desks like you check our lockers!" Finn yelled.

"Boys, I cannot just invade a man's privacy based on your confessions alone," he replied.

"Please Principal Figgins! You have to. There could be other victims," Puck pressured.

"Fine, I will look myself, but I need details. What kind of underwear should I be looking for?" Figgins asked.

"Uh, well. He ripped off my white jockstrap. It had my name on the waistband. I don't write it on there cause I'm lame or anything. We all do it so we know which jock is ours," Puck explained.

"And you, Mr. Hudson? Boxers or briefs?" Figgins asked.

Finn froze for a second and then responded, "He wedgied me twice. A pair of red boxers and a pair of blue boxers."

"Alright then, boys. I will check later today," Figgins promised.

-GLEE-

THE NEXT DAY

"Did you hear dude?" Puck began. "Our plan worked! Coach Tenaka got fired yesterday after school on the spot!"

"I know! It's all over the blogs!" Finn exclaimed.

"What're you two so giddy about?" Will asked as he walked into the choir room.

"Mr. Schue! You're back!" Finn smiled.

"Yeah, Principal Figgins called me last night and told me that the school board had forgotten all about my incident and they were focused on a certain coach who liked to punish his students wedgie style," Will explained.

"You guys didn't have to do that," Will stated.

"Yes, we did," Puck spoke.

"It's true. People are saying now that it was Coach Sylvester who leaked those photos of you in your... Briefs. She would've never done that if I hadn't suggested putting her physical video on YouTube," Finn explained.

"Yeah, and I created the glist," Puck confessed. "I've thought about it long and hard and I deserve the consequences. I'm going to tell the truth to Figgins now," Puck admitted.

"Puck, don't. The glee club needs you... Especially now that I'll be leaving," Schue announced.

"What do you mean? I thought we got you off the hook, Mr. Schue," Finn asked puzzled.

"You did... But that doesn't excuse me from what I did earlier this week. I did the same thing as Ken. I deserve the same punishment," Will explained.

"Mr. Schue, there has to be another way," Finn pleaded.

"There isn't," Will said as he turned around and gathered his things at his desk.

"Yes, there is," Puck smiled.

Finn looked him questioningly.

"A wedgie for a wedgie, Mr. Schue. Then, we'll be even," Puck suggested.

"I'm sorry, Puck, but no," Will denied.

"Listen Mr. Schue, you can either take this wedgie and it be settled or Puck and I are going to wedgie you a lot more until you fold," Finn promised.

Will gulped.

"You may as well take the offer, Schuester. Because either way, you're getting a wedgie," Puck winked.

"Fine, you win," Will quit. He lifted up his shirt revealing his white Hanes waistband.

"1..." Puck began, grabbing hold of one side of the waistband.

"2..." Finn continued as he reflected Puck's movements.

"3!" Both boys yelled simultaneously as he lifted the teacher in the air.

Will's leg holes instantly rose halfway up his back as he boys bounced him in the air. His waistband was at the top of his head.

Will groaned in pain. Puck and Finn looked at each other and smiled evilly.

Both boys pulled harder and higher on the waistband. The boys then began to pull and stretch the waistband over his head.

Will grit his teeth as he heard his waistband start to tear and felt the elastic of his waistband hit his forehead.

Will gasped as he looked himself in the mirror. His tighty whities stretched over his head and the waistband keeping it there.

"So, we even now?" Will groaned in pain.

"Yeah, that's good," Finn and Puck replied as they gave each other a high five and left laughing.

"So not how I wanted to start my morning," Will mumbled as he attempted to remove the waistband from his forehead.

-GLEE-


	18. Laryngitis

EPISODE 18: LARYNGITIS

-GLEE-

"Damn, I can't believe that happened." Puck thought as he remininsced on the early happenings of the day.

EARLIER THAT DAY.

Puck walked through the Mckinley High Parking Lot as he listened to the jumble of conversations and light howling of the wind softly blowing onto his face. He unwrapped a piece of Trident Layers and made his way over to the dumpster. When the wrapper had successfully landed in the trash he felt a small tickle. "What the hell?" He whispered. Then he felt the intense rubbing of his Mario Bros. Cartoon Briefs against his toned tan butt. He yelped quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself. However, a crowd had already formed. Before he knew it, his legholes were hanging out and he was being laughed at. He looked at the mysterious wedgiers-Nerds. Three boys from the AV Club, and Two from the Chess Club. He groaned and prepared for a high-class ass-kicking, which was obviously in store for them. He quickly noticed they were gone, but the crowd was still laughing.

"God, I need to regain my popularity." Puck said to himself. "I need... a Hot Sassy Girlfriend."

-GLEE-

"Okay, so we need Microphones." Rachel brought up. The Choir Room all rolled their eyes at her. Of course, she would be the one to bring up work before Mr. Schue evem got there. "Who is even still singing?"

"You know, you're kinda hot." Puck flirted putting his finger on Mercedes chin.

"And you'll finger will be snapped off if you don't get the hell off me." Mercedes sassed.

"Woah, Hot and Fiesty." Puck smiled throwing his hands in the air.

"Seriously, who is still singing?" Rachel repeated.

Everyone continued to ignore Rachel though.

-GLEE-

"I'm very disappointed in you, guys," Mr. Schue began.

"I can't believe you narked on us," Finn directed at Rachel.

"I'm sorry, but Regionals are in a month guys," she reminded.

"Enough with the arguing. Your assignment is for the week is to sing the best song that describes where you are in your life... Right now," Will told.

"Solos?" Kurt sounded excited.

Will nodded.

The bell rang and Kurt ran along with Mercedes explaining how he was totally going to kill this assignment.

"Hey Kurt," Burt called.

"Dad? What're you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I'm here to pick up Finn. I've got a pair of tickets to the Reds game," he smiled.

"And why wasn't I invited?" Kurt mumbled in disappointment.

"Alright I'm ready!" Finn shouted down the hall.

"This is gonna be great," Burt stated as he walked off to meet Finn.

Kurt stood in shock. He had to do something to get his dad back.

-GLEE-

Rachel sat in her bedroom with Jesse. On her Vanity were pictures of Marilyn Monroe, Patty LuPone and Broadway Performers. She sat on her bed as her boyfriend played around. He opened and closed her mascara repeatedly, finding ammusement in it. As Rachel Sung a beautiful melody something terrible happened. She couldn't speak, and when she did, her voice sounded raspy and hoarsed. She squeaked while trying to get her boyfriends attention.

"You're sharp." Jesse joked, not looking at her.

"Jesse, I think I lo-" Rachel started, until she began to cough. Her voice sounded like an old man who needed to clear his throat.

"Woah. Did you lose your voice?" Jesse said, sounding shocked. "I think you should see a doctor. I'm gonna go on spring break with my friends from Vocal Adrenaline. Go with Finn."

And not long after Finn and Rachel sat in the doctor's office waiting for the doctor's arrival. When he did, the lights overhead reflected on his bald head. He pushed his black-rimmed glasses up before speaking. "Rachel, it seems you have been diagnosed with Laryngitis. We should be able to see you again on the 15th. Until then, try not to talk too much."

Rachel let out a hoarsed squeak.

"And Finn Hudson, it seems you're due for a Physical. I can schedule you along with Rachel, same date and time." He continued.

"Okay, Cool." Finn smiled.

-GLEE-

"What am I going to do? How am I going to get my dad back?" Kurt thought as he stood at his locker.

"Hey ladyface, why didn't you come to practice?" Sue asked as she approached him.

"I'm sorry, Coach Sylvester. I'm having troubles with my dad. I think it has to do with my sexuality," Kurt mentioned.

-GLEE-

The next day, Will walked into school carrying a pink gift type bag.

He found Finn in the choir room and asked, "Hey Finn, have you seen Rachel?"

"Uh, sorry Mr. Schue. She has a doctor's appointment today," Finn explained.

Will walked into his office and set down his things.

"Ooo what's this?" Finn asked as he grabbed the pink bag from his desk.

Will turned around and was about to speak, but by then, it was already to late. Finn had dipped his hand into the bag and pulled out Will's worst nightmare. His red Ginch Gonch star covered briefs.

"Uh, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked, holding up the embarrassing underwear.

"I can explain!" Will rushed as he snatched the underwear back.

"What? Are you putting on your own personal SchueTube performance?" Finn laughed.

"No," Schue rejected. "I was just going to return them."

"You can return underwear to the store after you've worn them?" Finn wondered.

"No," Will explained, "I got these... From Rachel. She used to have a crush on me and she gave them to me as a gift. So, today I came to give them back and I forgot she's sick," Will shook his head.

Finn nodded as he processed the information.

"Well, I could give them to her. I'm also going to the doctor for a physical," Finn explained.

"That'd be great, Finn. But don't tell her you know what's in the bag," Will instructed.

"You got it, Mr. S," Finn stated as he grabbed the bag and left.

-GLEE-

"Finn and Rachel?" Dr. Howard called.

Finn and Rachel walked into an examination room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Howell, and I will be helping you today, Rachel. As for you Finn, Dr. Matthews will be here soon. He told me to get you both started. So, I'm just going to leave to both to get undressed." he stated.

"In front of each other?" Finn asked.

"You two are boyfriend and girlfriend, it will be fine," he said leaving before Finn could reply.

Finn and Rachel looked at each other and awkwardly smiled.

"I'll turn around," Finn proposed.

Rachel nodded in agreement.

Finn turned around and began to unbutton his shirt. He was wearing white v-neck undershirt.

Rachel also turned around and quickly took off her dress. She then slipped her gown to cover herself. She turned to tell Finn she was done but stopped when she saw he was pulling down his jeans.

"I hope Rachel doesn't laugh at my tighty whities... Oh wait! I wear boxer-briefs. Why do I always forget that?" Finn thought as he threw his jeans aside revealing his tight butt in a pair of gray Hanes boxer-briefs.

Rachel stared as she gulped.

"Are you uh decent?" Finn asked.

"Mmhmm," Rachel notified.

Finn sat on the examination table with his hand rested on his knees, waiting for the doctor.

Feeling slightly awkward, Rachel decided to talk.

"I've noticed you've started wearing boxer-briefs," she pointed out.

Finn looked down and mentally prepared himself, "Act cool, Finn. Act cool."

"Yeah, they're pretty awesome. Waaay better than those lame tighty whities I used to wear!" Finn pretended.

"That's too bad. I always thought the tighty whities were kind of cute," Rachel replied.

"Wait... You like briefs?" Finn asked confused.

"Yeah. I mean it has to be the right guy," Rachel added.

"Like?" Finn asked, wondering if the answer was Jesse.

"Like... For example, the pictures of Mr. Schue. Yeah, the briefs were funny but they were still pretty hot," She blushed.

Finn contemplated that and then remembered his teacher's underwear was still in his backpack.

"Hey, that reminds me," Finn said as he pulled out the pink bag and gave it to Rachel.

She looked inside and saw her past gift.

"Finn, did you know what was in here?" she examined him closely.

"Uh, no. No. Not at all, why would you say that?" Finn asked as he started to sweat.

"Finn, don't lie to me," she said stepping towards him.

"I'm not," he hesitated, stepping back.

"Tell me the truth!" she yelled as she pulled his gray waistband up his back.

Finn squirmed and quickly said, "Mr. Schue told me about how you were in love with him and how you gave him the underwear!"

"Ah!" Rachel yelled as she let go. "I can't believe he told you."

"I'm actually surprised you didn't," Finn stated as he unwedged his underwear.

"And be the one who got Mr. Schue fired?" Rachel asked.

"Oh," Finn mumbled.

"Here, you can have them!" Rachel said throwing the briefs at Finn.

Finn caught them and muttered,"But I don't even wear briefs anymore... Much less colorful ones."

"Well, keep them. I owe you a pair anyway," Rachel stated.

"Huh? No, I gave you that pair. They're yours," Finn reminded.

"Well actually, I kind of lost that pair of white briefs you gave me a few weeks ago," Rachel looked away.

"What?! Rachel, please tell me you're joking!" Finn panicked.

"I'm sorry, Finn. One day, I'm writing your name on the inside of waistband with a black marker and the next day, they're gone!" Rachel explained.

"What?! Gone where?" Finn walked back and forth.

"Relax! I'm pretty sure one my dads found them in my room and thought they were his," She stated.

"So, you're telling me, one of your gay dads is wearing my underwear and it has my name on the waistband?" He chuckled.

Rachel nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Rachel," Finn started. "These make a fine replacement," he joked.

Rachel giggled as Dr. Harold walked in.  
"Follow me Rachel. And Finn, Dr. Matthews will be here shortly."

Finn nodded and Rachel shot him a wink on her way out.

Finn sat there looking at himself in the mirror with the briefs in hand.

He looked at the door and stood up. He held the briefs in front of his crotch and wondered if they would fit.

"They were pretty snug on Mr. Schue. Imagine me," Finn talked to himself as he visualized himself in the mirror.

Suddenly, without knocking, Dr. Matthews came in and caught Finn red handed.

Finn quickly blushed as he scrambled to put the briefs back in his backpack.

"Oh, Mr. Hudson. It doesn't matter of you wear boxers or briefs. In this exam, they have to come down either way," he joked.

Finn smiled as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his Hanes.

-GLEE-

Finn had just finished singing Jesse's Girl as his solo, when he continued to walk down the hallway. Before he knew it Rachel was at his side poking him. She signed hand gestures to him as he smelled her overpowering Coconut Shampoo. "Rachel, just mouth it. I can read lips." Finn said. Rachel nodded and starting mouthing. Finn read her Cherry Red Lips, spending most of the time admiring their beauty. However, he caught enough of her mouthing to understand her question.

"I sung Jesse's Girl because that's where I am. Trying to get you back from Jesse." Finn replied. Rachel gave him a look of understanding and pity. Then she trotted off down the hallway with her black shoes tapping against the tile.

Down the hallway Puck was continuing to work on getting with Mercedes. "Yo, Mercedes!" He smiled from down the hallway.

"God, Not again." She said to herself as he approached. He gave her a wink and smiled. "Puck. I'll go out on a date with you. Only because if I don't I'll end up stalked by you for the rest of the year."

"If you say so." He retorted coolly.

"Oh, and don't act like that on the date. By the Way, Breadstix 8:30, you're paying."

-GLEE-

Later that day, Kurt came to sing his solo. No one believed what he wearing.  
Ripped saggy jeans with a pair of plaid boxers. A swimmer's life jacket and a weird trucker hat.

Kurt sang his John Melancamp and when it was over, Mr. Schue asked if he was okay.

"I'm fine," Kurt stated.

"Kurt, this club needs you to be you," Will explained.

"I'm not a box... There are more than four sides to me," Kurt replied as he walked away.

"Hey Kurt," Brittany called.

"Yes?" Kurt responded.

"Listen, now that you're not gay... We should make out," Brittany offered.

Kurt nodded his head and said, "Definitely."

-GLEE-

Now that Rachel had her voice back she stood by his side rambling on and on, like she always had. Finn had been contemplating something though, not listening to Rachel one bit. He didn't hear anything but his thoughts, and felt blocked off from the outside world, until he came to a decision. "So, Finn, Do you get why I would be perfect in West Side Story?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, Yeah." Finn shrugged. "There's this friend I want you to meet, actually."

"Really, Who? Is it someone famous?" She hoped.

"No, Just a dude. I think you'll like him." Finn persuaded.

"Sure, But if he badmouths anything from "Wicked" I'll be forced to hurt him." Rachel smiled. For a second Finn was about to laugh. Then he realized she wasn't kidding...

-GLEE-

"Hey, anybody home?" Burt yelled as walked downstairs into Kurt's room.

"Woah," Burt responded as he saw Brittany on top of Kurt kissing him.

"Whoops! Sorry, dad,"Kurt replied as picked up a couch cushion and held it in front of his boxers.

"Brittany and I were just having sexual relations," he continued.

"Oh," Burt sounded confused. "Just make sure you use protection," Burt advised.

Kurt told him not to worry as Burt left.

-GLEE-

"I'm back baby," Puck thought as he strolled down the hall. "Noone can touch me now that Mercedes and I are hooking up."

"Hey, Puck. Will you get me one of those frozen coffee drinks?" Mercedes wondered.

Puck gave her a kiss on the cheek and shot her a wink as he left.

On the way, Puck saw Jacob trying to avoid him in the hallway.

"What's up nerd?" Puck pushed him into a locker.

"Please don't hurt me," Jacob pleaded as Puck turned him around.

Puck stuck his hand his hand down his pants and quickly pulled up his white briefs.

Jacob winced in pain.

Puck had the waistband up to his shoulder blades.

"Give me your lunch money and I won't make this atomic," he proposed.

Jacob instantly searched his pockets and dug out a few bucks.

Puck released the waistband causing to recoil back on top of his tucked in shirt.

"Also, at 3 o'clock today, get all your need friends lined up at the dumpster. Make it easy for me and I'll go easy on them," Puck promised.

Jacob nodded.

-GLEE-

There were 5 nerds lined up and waiting for Puck. They stood trembling from their fright and reaking of pure fear. Puck loved the smell. He chuckled maniacally as he stood behind the first nerd. He had blonde hair that stood spiked on his head. He reached down to and gripped the boys 'Hanes Classic' Tighty Whities, feeling the boy's pale back. He shrieked out in pain as he was lifted off of his feet and thrown in the trash can. Then he approached the second nerd, then the third, then the fourth. When he reached the fifth he heard him gulp. "They were just warm ups." He whispered. He patted the kids black shaggy hair and reached down for his tight black Jockey's he donned. He quickly snagged them upwards as the boy made seceral 'Ah's' out of true pain. After a few bounces and shaking him around he landed in the dumpster with the other four, creating a loud thud.

"I'm back bitches." He smiled as he strutted back down the parking lot.

-GLEE-

Earlier that day, Finn had convinced Rachel to accompany him to meet a friend of his named Sean.

"Is this him?" Rachel asked, holding up a framed photo.

Finn nodded.

"Sean's ready for you now," Sean's mother smiled.

Rachel and Finn walked in. Rachel was shocked to see the boy in the photo was now lying down due to his paralysis.

"Finn, what're we doing here?" She muttered.

"I brought you here so that you'll see that there's bigger things to lose than your voice," Finn explained.

"Well, it's not funny. I'm sorry, I have to go," She stated.

Before Finn could speak, she was already out the door.

"Way to go," Sean chuckled.

"Yeah, that didn't go exactly how I planned," Finn replied.

"You like her, right?" Sean asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Finn wondered.

"Dude, just go for it!" Sean encouraged.

"I've tried, but she just isn't interested," Finn scratched his head.

"C'mon that's not the Finnster I met at football camp two years ago," He responded.

"Really? Well, who was I?" Finn asked confused.

"You weren't like the rest of us. You weren't trying to be cool. You just were. Even if you wore tighty whities," Sean remembered.

Finn laughed. "Ha, I had forgotten that you accidentally went through my suitcase."

"I've always wondered something though. Why didn't you expose me?" Finn asked.

"Like I said, you were cool. With your personality, you could actually pull them off," Sean answered.

Finn scoffed.

"Dude, if you really like that girl, then just be yourself. You'll see, it will all work out," Sean promised.

"Thanks dude," Finn said as he was about to leave.

"Oh and Finn, did you ever give up on the tighty whities?" Sean asked.

"Uh, yeah. I did," Finn responded.

-GLEE-

The next day, Kurt was walking down the hall and holding hands with Brittany.

"Hey Kurt," Burt walked up.

"Oh hey dad. Just walking down the hall with my girlfriend Brittany," Kurt chuckled.

"That's great, but I just came to find you to tell you that I'm going out with Finn again. We won't be back until late because we're going out for hoagies after," Burt laughed.

"Hey boo, will you give us a minute?" Kurt asked Brittany.

"What?" Brittany had zoned out.

"Just go away," Kurt instructed.

Brittany did as she was told.

"Did you ever think that I may want to do that with you?" Kurt asked, trying hard to hold back his tears.

"Look, we'll hang out soon... Just not tonight. Finn got to talking about his dad. I think this is good for him," Burt explained.

Burt saw Finn and walked off with him.

Kurt watched as his dad left with Finn. Kurt stormed off to the auditorium to vent as a tear left his eye.

-GLEE-

Dressed in his ragged jeans and plaid shirt, Kurt performed a version of 'Rose's Turn' to express himself.

Kurt looked up as he heard a clap.

"Dad? What're you doing here? What happened to the hoagies?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, I blew it off. Too much cholesterol," Burt mumbled.

"I bet Finn was disappointed," Kurt mentioned in a condescending tone.

"He was alright...once I told him how bent out of shape I thought you were," Burt replied.

"What're you talking about? I'm fine," Kurt lied as his eyes began to swell pink.

"Kurt... I can tell by the way you just sang that you're not fine," Burt stated.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized as tears fell from his eyes.

"For what?" Burt asked.

"For not being the son you always wanted," Kurt whimpered.

"Kurt, you are the perfect son," Burt told him.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Well, you are the perfect son when you act like yourself," Burt directed towards his clothes.

Kurt laughed as he wiped away his tears. "Sorry, I was just trying to work harder to be-"

"Hey, you don't have to work at anything. Just be yourself," Burt told him as he handed him a bag full of clothes.

"I brought that for you," Burt explained.

Kurt looked through the bag and found a pair of his black skinny jeans as well as one his female sweaters.

Kurt smiled and then pulled out a pair of teal bikini briefs.

"Uh dad. Thanks but I wear boxer-briefs now," Kurt explained, handing his the bright underwear.

"Kurt... Did you really feel like yourself wearing those?" Burr wondered.

"No, I didn't," Kurt realized.

"Be yourself, Kurt," Burt advised, handing him back the skimpy briefs.

"Thanks dad," Kurt said hugging him.

-GLEE-

Finn was still thinking about what Sean had said. He smelled the salt wafting from the fries he'd been munching on as he stared into his dresser. On one side of the drawer was a stack of Boxer-Briefs. On the other end was a handful of Briefs as well as Boxers. Herubbed his finger against the soft cotton of a pair of briefs, then he sly feel of a pair of Boxer-Briefs. With the Boxer-Briefs he'd been cool and gotten girls to like him more somehow. He seemed more popular. However, with the Briefs he had Rachel's attraction and the comfort he preferred. He thought about the secret with the Briefs, then to the Boxer-Briefs, and how it just wasn't him. And with that he grabbed a pile of underpants and tossed them into the trash can. Within 20 seconds he felt the comfort and tightness of his Tighty Whities against his legs. He had to be himself, and the Finn Rachel wanted him to be.


	19. Dream On

EPISODE 19: DREAM ON

"Hey Figgins, you wanted to see me?" Will asked, walking in the office.

"Yes, William. Meet Mr. Bryan Ryan," Figgins introduced as the blonde haired man turned around.

"We've met," Bryan smiled.

"Bryan...Ryan," Will thought as he began his early days as a high schooler.

THE FLASHBACK

It was near the end of his Freshman year, and Will was auditioning for a solo in the glee club. Will had auditioned a dozen times before, but the popular upperclassman, Bryan Ryan, landed the lead every time.

Will finished his song and smiled, showing his braces. Wearing his tucked in button up shirt and his khaki pants, Will walked back to his seat. After everyone was done, it was announced that Will had gotten his first solo. Everyone congratulated him.

Bryan Ryan watched from afar Ashe crossed his arms. Will jumped in joy as he left the room.

Later that day, Will ran into Terri DelMonico. One of the prettiest and most popular girls in his grade.

"Hey Will. I heard you got the solo. That's great," She flirted.

"Uh- uh- yeah. It's-uh pretty cool," he blabbered nervously.

"Okay, well I'll see you later," she walked away.

Bryan watched closely and decided now was the time to strike. He followed Will into the choir room and said, "Hey there, Schuester."

"Oh, hey Bryan," Will nodded.

"Listen, I'm gonna cut straight to the point. You're gonna give me your solo," Bryan began.

"What? No way!" Will reacted.

"I thought you'd say that," Bryan said stepping closer. Will began to back up.

"So, what will it take to convince Will Schuester to do what I want? Hmm," Bryan asked himself, acting out a thinking face. "Not a purple nurple, not a swirley, oh! I got it!" Bryan yelled as he turned Will around, pushing him against the wall. He reached into Will's pants and pulled up on his underwear.

"A wedgie!" he yelled.

"No! Let go! C'mon!" Will screamed as he felt the confines of his Fruit of the Loom white briefs invade his butt.

Bryan pulled harder and noticed the legholes pop out. "Dude! Tighty whities? Those are so 1980's," Bryan laughed.

"Stop! Please!" Will pleaded.

"As soon as you give up your solo," Bryan stated as the waistband neared Will's skull.

Will winced in pain and grunted, "No! Never!"

Bryan pulled harder and snapped the waistband onto Will's forehead.

"Fine Schuester. Keep the solo, but be warned. If you do keep it, then I'll tell everyone you still wear tighty whities... Including the girl Terri you like," Bryan threatened.

Will thought about it. "Fine, I'll give you the part."

Bryan smiled.

The next week, Will was in the hall with Terri.

"So, Terri, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with-"

Will was cut off as felt his pants slide down his legs, exposing his tight white briefs.

"Nice tighty whities, Schuester!" Bryan laughed.

"But you said- you said-" Will started as the hall filled with laughter.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue," Bryan laughed.

Will pulled up his pants and started to leave.

"Wait. Pick me up at 8?" Terri asked.

Will nodded.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Yeah, we went to high school together," Will stated.

"Yes, I was just telling Principal Figgins about new budget cuts," Bryan mentioned.

"Wait, you're the guy that works for the school board?" Will asked.

"Yep. And I'm sorry to say, we will probably cut the glee club," he said leaving.

-GLEE-

Bryan Ryan stood in front of the Glee Kids, smelling their colgone and the familiar stench of the Choir Room. He could never quite understand what it actually smelled like. It was just... there. So he began to speak to the students. "So write your dreams on the piece of paper I give you." After the entire club had written their dreams he collected them in his hands and tossed them in the trash. "The trash, is exactly where your dreams will end up. They won't come true. Showbiz dreams especially."

"But I want to be a big broadway star." Tina exclaimed.

"If you want to work on broadway. Be the janitor, It's the closest you'll probably get." Bryan shrugged. "Do you expect to go there, and have all your dreams come true. You think it may take a few years but it'll happen. It won't happen!"

"Mr. Schue make him stop." Tina said, starting to cry.

"I'm just preparing you." Bryan threw his hands up.

"I think you should go." Schue said as he pointed towards the door.

"Will Schuester, prime example! He was the Glee Club nerd who wanted to be on Broadway. So it didn't happen, and now he's living out his dreams through you guys. Will, you'll just eend up having all these failures, and then they'll turn into you and do the same thing. You'll continue to create more dreams. And maybe just maybe, one day we will get a star. Though you guys will never make a start in the little tree of failure." Bryan smiled.

"Go!" Will exclaimed, and he finally did. Will turned to see Tina still crying.

-GLEE-

Later that day, Rachel was practicing dancing in the dance room when she saw Jesse.

"Hey, you're back?" Rachel hugged.

"Yup, I'm back for you," he stated. "What'd I miss?"

"Well, Mercedes quit the Cheerios and broke up with Puck and Just this guy telling us our dreams will never come true," She let out a tear.

"Hey, all your dreams are going to come true," Jesse promised.

"I don't know about all of them," Rachel mumbled.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing. I uh- have to go," Rachel said quickly as she left.

-GLEE-

"Bryan, listen, about cutting the glee club," Will began.

"Will, there's nothing you can say that will change my mind," he retorted.

Will sighed. "Then, how about you and me grab a beer? For old times sake."

Bryan nodded.

-GLEE-

"Rachel, stop!" Jesse commanded in the hall.

"What? Why?" Rachel asked.

"Why won't you tell me about your biggest dream?" Jesse questioned.

"Because no matter what, it won't come true," Rachel answered, turning away from him.

"We will make it come true. I promise," Jesse responded.

Rachel stopped and turned around to face Jesse.

"My biggest dream... Is to find my mom," Rachel revealed.

-GLEE-

Will and Bryan had finally got around to getting a beer. The men sat nursing Vodka in the rustic bar named 'Lima Tavern'. They turned around and spotted a jukebox. "God, Haven't seen one of those since we were in Glee Club. Got some good memories with those things." Bryan remininsced.

"I have memories. Most involving getting wedgied by them." Will chuckled. "Lucky you, I don't think you got a single wedgie in high school."

"Are you serious? I was the coolest guy. But my friends liked their jokes. Wedgies were funny to them. Not in the receiving end." Bryan sipped his vodka. "Haven't gotten a wedgie since College though. You?"

"I'm still in a high school. I'm the coach for the club where all the students are rejected. I wear briefs and teens are rowdier and worse than before, Teachers too. Wedgies continue like breathing does." Will explained.

"Then why don't you quit Glee Club, if you don't like the wedgies?"

"Don't you remember? Through all the wedgies and pantsings and swirlies... The music was enjoyable and it was the highlight of the day. I made friends and everything." Schue smiled. "These kids are the same way."

"That's right. I loved it." Bryan toasted. "To Glee Club. The club that I decided won't be cut."

The boys clanked their glasses.

"I actually got every girl I wanted in high school except one, and now I have none." Bryan sighed. "Terri Schuester, the one that got away."

"I married her." Will shrugged. "Actually that time when you pantsed me started it. She loved skimpy underwear."

"I know. Why do you think I switched to Bikini Briefs?" Bryan chuckled.

-GLEE-

Rachel and Jesse were sorting through boxes and looking for something to find her mother. "Perhaps my mother is Ms. Patty LuPone." Rachel suggested. She knew it wasn't true, but one could hope.

"Wait. You won a singing competition when you were 8 months old?" Jesse asked.

"I was very musically versatile." Rachel smiled, a light in her eyes shined as she remembered the day.

"Wait, a video tape. 'From Mother to Daughter'. Her voice is on this tape!" Jesse exclaimed. "Let's play it."

"No!" Rachel stopped. She grabbed the tape and held it to her heart, on top of her Red Horse Sweater. "What if it's her singing on the tape. What if she's terrible!? Or worse, what if she's better than me!" Rachel expressed concern.

"Listen to it when you can." Jesse patted her on the shoulder. "I have to go."

So Jesse walked to the end of the road, the rain knocking down on the sidewalk. He saw the light of a Hyundia shinign at him through the fog, and hopped into the car. Inside was a women, Shelby Corcoran, Glee Club Coach of Vocal Adrenaline. "Di you give her the video? Did she listen? Does she know it's me?" She interrogated.

"She has the tape, but she hasn't listened to it yet." Jesse retorted.

"Make sure she listens to it."

-GLEE-

Will and Bryan were ready to audition for a musical, and ended up sharing a dressing room. Will slipped off his pants awkwardly, as Bryan gawked at his tighty whities. Then Bryan pulled down his jeans revealing his tight light green Bikini Briefs. Both stared at eachother oddly as they got completely dressed. "We are ready for you two." A man said poking his head in the door. When he left the boys shot eachother a ready look.

"So, No hard feelings for whoever gets the part?" Will smiled.

"None." Bryan winked as he pulled Will in for a hug. "And you know talking about Wedgies yesterday? It got me thinking. And..." Bryan reached his hands down and pulled Will's white briefs towards the sky. He proceedes to pull, as Will laughed unknowingly. Then Bryan forced William to the floor and hooked his feet to his wedgied briefs. "No Hard feelings." He smiled.

"BRYAN!" He yelled. "Get me out of this!"

While Bryan sung Aerosmith's Dream On, Will wrestled through his wdgie, trying to unhook himself. As he struggled more and more, his briefs dug deeper. Finally the waistband ripped and Will was finally free, and ran through the hallway. He could smell his Hairspray and hear his perfect voice. So Will joined in on him, Bryan upset every step of the way.

-GLEE-

"So, Sue... As you've heard, I'm cutting the Cheerios budget to make room for the glee club," Bryan stated sharply.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" Sue said seductively as she put a finger to her bottom lip.

"What are you suggesting?" Bryan wondered.

"I have a secret room," Sue whispered.

"I hope you know that us fornicating won't change my decision," Bryan informed.

Sue smirked. "Fine by me," she said as grabbed him by his shirt

-GLEE-

The next day, Bryan came into the choir room with great news.

"Well you guys, with all the money we've gotten recently, I was able to buy everything that a show choir needs. Sheet music from every broadway show for the past 50 years! New costumes! I even got these custom briefs!" Bryan exclaimed.

"Ooo, lemme see!" Kurt said running up there.

Kurt examined the briefs as he say next to Finn. They wear a plain white pair with bedazzeled "New Directions" plastered on the back of them.

"Look," Kurt said to Finn. "Finally something to spice up your tighty whities."

"Dude," Finn said looking both ways. "I don't wear tighty whities anymore."

"Yeah, right," Kurt giggled. "I saw you bend over today and some of your boxers popped out and we all know what that means."

"Shut up," Finn said turning a slight pink. "Not everyone knows."

"You're right...just half the club," Kurt teased.

"I'll be taking these!" Bryan snatched away the briefs from Kurt's hands.

"What's going on?" Kurt wondered.

"Coach Sylvester has just informed me about my part in the musical. Let's just say... It wasn't pleasant news for me..." Bryan said looking at the kids. He stared at Will and finished "...Or for you."

He left.

"Well, good luck with your glee club, William," Sue said diabolically.

-GLEE-

Later that night, Will encountered Bryan at rehearsal.

"Hooray hoor-"

"Bryan, I need to speak with you," Will interrupted.

"Schuester please. Can't you see I'm rehearsing my one line?" He asked.

"Look, about the kids-" Will started.

"What about them?" Bryan asked.

"You can't do this to them. You can't crush their hopes and dreams," Will pleaded.

"Watch me," Bryan smirked as he turned to leave.

On instinct, Will attacked the taller man, knocking him into the wall.

Will reached his hands in Bryan's black leather pants and quickly yanked out his green bikini briefs.

He had them halfway up his back and said, "You are going to keep the glee club. Got it?"

"No way, Schuester," Bryan replied.

Will yanked harder. Bryan winced.

"What do you want?" Will asked, still holding the man by his underwear.

"Here's what's going to happen. You're going to let go of my underwear and then you're going to give me your part. Then, you can have your little glee club," Bryan offered.

Will thought about it and quickly loosened his fingers around the curled waistband, releasing Bryan.

"Good choice, Schuester," Bryan stated as he picked his wedgie. "Oh and just to be fair... Turn around."

Will didn't bother fighting. He turned around and felt Bryan grab onto his Calvin Klein briefs.

In matter of three yanks and three bounces, Will heard his underwear turn to shreds.

"Reminds me of the good ol' days," Bryan said as he slapped Will's right butt cheek and left.

-GLEE-

Rachel sat in her room contemplating whether or not she should listen to the tape. She slowly grabbed the Tape and inserted it into the Tape Player she'd taken from her parent's room. As she pressed play she listened to the emotional beautiful message on the tape. She closed her eyes. And listened.

"So baby, Giving you up is the hardest decision of my life. I feel horrible but I need to give you the best life. So please forgive me. And I hope one day we find eachother. I know one day It'll be too much and I'll have to come looking for you. But that day has probably yet to come. I love and miss you Rachel." The woman said.

As a single tear dropped from Rachel's pale face she looked up and breathed in a bit. Her mother sung a melody, and her voice was beautiful. She had to find her mother.


	20. Theatricality

EPISODE 20: THEATRICALITY

"Am I in trouble?" Tina asked Mr. Schuester as they sat in Principal Figgin's office.

"Tina, please. I'm sure this has to do with your perfect attendance last semester," Will answered.

"No, miss Cohen-Chang is indeed in trouble. It's come to my attention the look you sport is known as goth," Figgins began.

"Twilight fever is truly taking over. Normal students will soon be turned into blood sucking vampires," he continued.

"I don't mean to state the obvious, but you do know that vampires aren't real, right?" Schue asked.

"William, vampires are arising. I'm afraid Miss Cohen-Chang will have to find a different form of dress," Figgins persisted.

-GLEE-

"Step... Step... Step," Carol guided her son as he kept his eyes closed.

"Is there a car down here for me?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Honey, we're indoors," Carol responded.

"Oh..." Finn said quietly.

"Ok, open your eyes," she instructed.

Finn opened his eyes to see a banner that read 'Welcome Home!'. He also saw Burt and Kurt standing to the side.

"Welcome home?" Finn asked pointing to the sign looking for an explanation.

"Burt asked us to move in with him," Carol explained.

"And this is how you're telling me?" he asked.

"It's going to take some time to get used to," Burt agreed.

"But it'll be great. This house is twice as big as ours. It has two bathrooms," Carol stated.

"I don't want an extra bathroom. I just want my house back. My living room, my room-"

"I agree completely," Kurt finally spoke. "Our room has to get some major work done of we want it to match your skin tone," Kurt blinked.

"Wait... We're sharing a room? I'm not cool with that," Finn shouted.

"Finn... In time, you'll be as happy as I am," Carol smiled.

"But until then, here's something to grease the wheels a little bit," Burt stated as he handed him $300.

"Don't worry roomie," Kurt began as he snatched the cash. "I'm going to put together a pallet that expresses who you are and who I want you to be."

"Who... You want to be," Kurt corrected himself.

Finn gulped as he realized he would be sleeping next to Kurt.

-GLEE-

Will stood in front of the room beginning to talk, watching the Glee Club's bored expressions. Then, Rachel trotted in wearing her blue polka sot dress, stealing the spotlight. "So, you know how I've been spying on Vocal Adrenaline? Well I walked behind the dumpster and found an empty box of Christmas Lights. Which led me to find that every store had run out of red fabric."

"Oh my god." Tina gasped.

"We lost." Mercedes spat.

"What's happening?" Will asked.

"They're doing Gaga!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What's with this Gaga dude anyway? She just dresses weird like Bowie, right?" Puck asked.

"Lady Gaga is a woman!" Kurt shouted. "She's only the most theatrical, beautiful amazing performer to come along in years. She fights for gay rights, has stylish outfits and theatrical performances. They're using Gaga for Theatricality. It's the easiest way to beat us."

"So, Gaga... Who is she?" Will questioned.

"Mr. Schue, do you live under a rock?" Santana sassed. "She's like our generation's Michael Jackson. Even if you hate her, you know her."

"Well then. Looks like we're doing Gaga." Will grinned.

-GLEE-

Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes snuck into the Vocal Adrenaline practice, the sound of 'Paparazzi' blaring in their ears and the smell of ripe fruit drafting through the air. The three girls tried remaining as quiet as possible, sitting down watching the performance end. "That was emotionless!" Shelby screamed. "Theatricality isn't just dressing funny. It's all about the emotion! You can't just cover yourself in gasoline. You have to light yourself on fire."

"So true." Rachel whispered, she smiled. And thought of the voice. It sounded familiar.

"Give me Funny Girl in a B flat!" Shelby ordered.

"Exactly what I would have done. Barbara's signature song." Rachel said to Mercedes.

As Shelby belted out the lyrics to 'Funny Girl', Rachel's jaw dropped and she stood up. "What are you doing?" Quinn exclaimed as Rachel started towards Shelby. "We aren't even supposed to be here!"

Shelby finished the song and spotted Rachel. Her eyes widened and she cocked her head to the side. "Mrs. Corcoran... I'm Rachel Berry. Your daughter."

Within 15 minutes, the girls were already deep in conversation. "So, how'd your dad's come up with the name Rachel?" Shelby smiled.

"I never asked. I always wished my name was Barbara, like Barbara Streisand. I had a cup that said 'Barbara' and everything. I remember waking up in the middle of the night crying. I would have nightmares where I needed my mom. So they'd bring me water in the cup and it would calm me down." Rachel told. "I still have the cup. And still drink from it when I'm upset."

-GLEE-

The next day, Finn knocked on Mr. Schue's office door.

"Oh, hey Finn. Come in. I'm learning all these things about Lady Gaga online," he stated.

Finn rolled his eyes as Mr. Schue continued rambling.

"Listen, Mr. Schue... I don't want to Lady Gaga," Finn said flatly. "And I expect with the exception of Kurt, that none of the other guys will want to do it either."

"But Finn, the assignment is to be theatrical. Who else better than Lady Gaga?" Schue wondered.

"C'mon Mr. Schue, you have to or I'll-"

"Okay! Alright," Will quickly interjected.

"Wait, what?" Finn asked confused.

"Listen Finn, I got enough wedgies last week. If giving you permission to do something different will avoid the burning in my butt, then that's what I'll do," Will concluded.

"I wasn't going to threaten you with a wedgie Mr. Schue. I was going to say 'Or I'll be the laughing stock of the school," Finn explained.

"Oh, I knew that," Schue lied, trying to play it cool.

"Sure you did, Mr. Schue," Finn winked.

-GLEE-

Later that day, Kurt and Tina were walking down the hall in their Gaga themed outfits. Tina dressed a bubble dress and Kurt wearing a blue foil suit and along with blue foil boots sprinkled with blue diamonds.

"I love your costume," Kurt complimented.

"Thanks, I like yours t- oh!" Tina busted as she was pushed into a locker by Azimio and Karofsky.

"Hey what was-" Kurt was silenced as Azimio turned him around and Karofsky grabbed ahold of Kurt's matching silver bikini briefs and hiked them upward.

"Agh oo!" Kurt yelped. Karofsky let go.

"Listen, you can do to me whatever you'd like, but don't push around a girl," Kurt stated.

"With those panties you're wearing, we can't really tell the difference," Azimio teased.

-GLEE-

"Where is Rachel?" Santana asked. "I only notice because like 5 minutes have gone by without anyone saying something annoying."

"Rachel will probably be late." Quinn stated.

"She got some big news." Mercedes continued. "We were spying on Vocal Adrenaline and-"

"I thought I told you that was wrong!" Will scolded. "Anway, go on."

"Mrs. Corcoran... is her mom." Mercedes said, dropping the bomb. Everyone gasped in surpisement.

-GLEE-

"Hey, Hummel! Didn't we warn you?" Azimio called as he saw Kurt in his theatricality outfit.

Kurt stood tall.

"Let's make this quick," Karofsky said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want be late for your appointment at Super Cuts!" Kurt yelled.

Azimio and Karofsky glanced at one another and suddenly attacked. They each grabbed Kurt's bikini briefs and yanked upward.

Kurt's tiny silver undies revealed themselves and Azimio and Karofsky hung him on one the lockers.

Kurt dangled, but he soon became somewhat immune to the pain.

"By the lady, Super Cuts love walk ins," Karofsky said walking away.

Later that night, Kurt and Finn sat together in their room.

"Could you have a word with Azimio and Karofsky? They seem to be giving me more wedgies than usual," Kurt asked.

"Are you serious? Do you know how difficult it is with those guys? They already think we're boyfriends," Finn protested.

"Let them think what they want. They're Neanderthals," Kurt insulted.

"I just don't understand why you make such a big spectacle about yourself," Finn wondered.

Kurt shook his head in disappointment and left.

Finn wanted to say something but didn't.

-GLEE-

The next day, Finn was in the boy's restroom getting ready for their KISS performance.

As Finn was putting on some make up, he heard the toilets behind him flush.

"Oh no," Finn said to himself worried as he saw Azimio and Karofsky come out of the stalls.

"What up, Finn?" Karofsky greeted.

"What's that on your face? You got a pimple or something?" Azimio asked.

"Dude, are you wearing make up?" Karofsky laughed.

"It's just something for glee club, okay fellas?" Finn explained.

"I knew it was contagious. You moved in Hummel and now you got a bad case of the gays," Azimio stated.

"Speaking of Kurt, he kinda was wondering if you guys could cool it on the wedgies," Finn brought up.

Azimio and Karofsky laughed instantaneously.

"Hey, Karofsky. You know what I think?" Azimio asked.

"What?" Karofsky laughed.

"Well, if Finn and Kurt are sharing make up, what's to say they aren't sharing other things? I betcha 10 bucks Finn has on some silver panties too," he answered.

"What? Guys, come on!" Finn chuckled as his palms began to sweat.

"Well let's find out!" Karofsky yelled as he charged Finn, knocking him into the wall.

"Guys don't! Please! No!" Finn Pleaded as he felt their hands grab onto his orange and white checkered boxers.

Finn grit his teeth as he heard them rip. "Oh no," he thought.

"Rip em' yeah!" Karofosky and Azimio chanted.

With a few more yanks, Finn's boxers were ripped off completely. As soon as he felt them let go, Finn turned around to face them and pulled down his shirt, hoping they hadn't seen his hidden white briefs.

"See you later Finnessa!" Azimio yelled as he left.

-GLEE-

Puck entered the room, all of the Glee men in tow. Will along with the girl's and Kurt, dressed in their Gaga costumes gave them suspicious looks. "Where the hell have you guys been?" Will asked. "You're 15 minutes late."

"We were setting up." Puck smiled. "I needed to sing something. The baby, I need to sing to the baby. I realize Jackie Daniels is a theatrical name. But not a baby name."

"What are you getting at?" Quinn gulped.

"I want to name the baby, Beth." Puck smiled. And the guys began breaking out into song. Singing 'Beth', as the audience swayed happily to the music.

-GLEE-

Kurt led a blindfolded Finn down the steps to their room. "Tada." He lit up, ripping off the blindfold. Finn looked angrily. As Kurt talked he grew red. There were girly curtains and egyptian bed sheets. The whole thing is what he would call, Gay. That's when he cut off Kurt. "I can't live here!"

"Is it the Egyptian Bureau?" Kurt smiled. opening one of the drawers. "I wasn't drawn to it too much."

"This room is gay." He spat. He looked at Kurt and squinted out of anger. "Do you know I put on my underwear before I get out of the shower? I see the way you look at me! I saw the way your eyes lit up when you were gonna share a room with me! I mean I know you like me. I'm not like you! I hate the- Wait, Is that my underwear?! Oh my god. That is my underwear!" Finn looked in the drawer Finn had opened and snatched the pair of briefs holding them to Kurt's face. "These were for Rachel! These were the briefs I gave to Rachel. And you... stole them!?"

"What, Finn? Do you want to change the room? Return them to Rachel?" Kurt shouted.

"Yeah!" Finn said pouncing at Kurt. He wrestled Kurt as he yelled, then latched onto his purple Bikini Briefs. He shoved them up his butt as he winced in pain. You can start with this Faggy lamp. And then These Faggy sheets. And then buy some less faggy underwear!"

"Hey!" Burt shouted as he ran down the stairs. "What did you just say to him?"

"Uh, nothing," Finn said quickly as he instantly let go of his purple bikini briefs.

"I heard what you said," Burt said as he walked in between Kurt and Finn.

"Relax dad, I didn't take it that way," Kurt said as he fixed his underwear.

"Go upstairs, Kurt," Burt said sternly.

Kurt obeyed his father as he recognized that tone.

Burt waited until Kurt was gone to speak.

"Finn, do you think it's okay to come into MY house and say the word 'faggy'?" Burt asked.

"That's not what I meant-"

"I know what you meant!" Burt yelled harshly.

"You think it's alright to come into my house and give my son a wedgie? Huh!" Burt tested.

Finn stayed silent as he looked down.

"Well... Do you?- how would you feel if I did that to you?" Burt questioned.

Finn looked up.

"Yeah, how would you feel if I just grabbed your underwear..." Burt began as he reached around and grabbed Finn's white waistband, "And pulled them straight up your ass?" he grimaced as yanked his arm upward.

Finn jumped from the yank and almost fell to the floor.

In that moment, Finn felt the cotton of his Hanes white briefs rise against His butt and remembered he had no boxers to protect him thanks to Azmio and Karofsky.

Finn screamed in pain and he felt his legholes fly out of his pants.

"Please let go!" Finn begged. He had forgotten how badly it hurt to be wedgied in briefs.

"Did you let go of my son?" Burt pulled harder. "Did you let of him when you were teasing him and saying he was wearing gay underwear?" Burt asked, still pulling, looking down as Finn's underwear.

"Ahhh!" Finn yelled.

"Tighty whities, Finn?" Burt asked. "You know, in my opinion, these are faggiest undies of them all!" he yelled as he have the hardest yank, causing the waistband to rip from the underwear.

He let go as Finn let out a muffled cry. Finn stood back up and faced Burt.

"You know, I thought you were different, Finn. I thought you were some new generation of a dude who saw things differently... I guess I was wrong," Burt decided.

"I'm sorry, Finn, but you can't stay here. I can't have that kind of poison around," Burt decided

Finn nodded and swallowed hard as he walked up the stairs,shoving his ripped white briefs back into his jeans.

-GLEE-

Rachel walked into the Vocal Adrenaline Auditorium and waited for Shelby. This time Mrs. Corcoran had made an appointment, so she had not had to sneak in. She smelled her mom's Victoria Secret perfume and looked up. "What was it you wanted, Mom?"

"I had to say something. And i have to say it quickly." She breathed. "I wanted to be your mother so bad. But now, it's too late. If you ever need to talk. I will be here. But now... I can't be just your mother from now on."

"I understand, completely." Rachel said. It was true, she agreed. However, she wished she could have her mother.

"Moreover, I loved the whole story with your dad's bringing you water so I got you this." Shelby said, revealing a cup. It had gold stars covering the glass. "Drink from this. Gold stars are kind of my thing."

Rachel started to tear up, Gold Stars were her thing too! She held the cup to her heart and looked up. "One dream I always had was to sing a duet with my mother. I have sheet music to the Acoustic version of Poker Face."

"Let's sing." Shelby grabbed her arm.

-GLEE-

Will closed the door to the Choir Room and turned to the Glee Club, taken aback for a second. "Wow, I didn't think you'd all be dressed in your Theatricality costumes!"

"We wanted to understand the meaning of the lesson." Artie smiled.

"I found the meaning." Tina grinned frollicing in. She was dressed in her full goth attire, that glided with her pale body. "With all the things going on and the outfits... I realized the only outfits I belong in are goth outfits I wear. I don't even know how Figgins changed his mind."

Mike grinned as he hugged Tina, flashing back to last night.

He closed the door to Figgins office, the wood lightly making a sound. Figgins looked up from looking through boxes on the ground. "Mike Chang. What brings you here?"

"Let Tina dress the way she wants." He commanded.

"I can't let Vampires run thorugh this school Mr. Chang." Figgins put his hands on his hips.

"She's not a vampire. Just a gothic Asian." Mike persuaded.

"No." Figgins refused.

Mike inched closer to Figgins. "I didn't want to have to do this, but..." He trailed off. Then he shoved his hands down the sides of Figgin's brown slacks, pulling them up and bouncing him. Figgins groaneed, moaned and hissed in pain.

"Stop, Mr. Chang or you will be suspended!" Figgins threatened.

"Let Tina dress up, and I'll stop." Mike offered.

Figgins hesitated for a moment and then spoke. "Fine! Only Tina though. No other exceptions!"

Flashback Ends.

-GLEE-

Kurt was being backed into a corner by Azimio and Karofsky. He looked at them, terrified and began to speak. "Hit me. You'll never change me! I'm unique and different. And that's why I'm special."

"Shut up, Ladylips." Azimio poked.

"Get off him!" Finn shouted, coming to the rescue. He wore a red rubber dress. It was made out of a shower curtain, and red shining, glimmering stick-ons surrounded his eyes. He had gone Gaga.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Karofsky said, adding a 'pfft' to the end.

"Lady Gaga performing 'Speechless' for the Queen of England. That's what she wore." Kurt explained.

"Well, we're gonna have to go Gaga on you two GaGa Gays." Azimio grinned. Walking towards Finn. "We can take you two."

"Can you take all of us?" Rachel called from behind.

Azimio and Karofsky laughed at the teens dressed like Gaga and KISS. "Looks like we upset the freak-hive."

"And the freaks want revenge." Mercedes grinned. "Get em, Boys."

Karofsky groaned as he was flung onto a hook, held up only by his blue plaid boxers. Then Azimio too, by his gray boxers. The boys complained and sturggled for freedom as they watched the Glee Club walk away.

"Listen Kurt..." Finn started. "I'm sorry for the Fag remarks. And I feel horrible. I am sorry. I went berserk and-"

"I'm going to stop you right there Finn." Kurt smiled. "I deserved it. I mean I stole your underwear. And then you rescue me wearing a dress. It was the nicest thing a person could do."

"So... We're cool?" Finn smiled.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded.

As the Glee Club entered the Glee Club, Rachel started again with her inconsesent complaining. "I am so sick of people calling us freaks!"

"Look at us. We are." Mercedes joked.

"Except we're our freaks." Puck commented.

From inside the Choir Room, clapping could be heard. The student turned to see Mr. Schuester smiling at the students. "I saw that little wedgie rescue. I see everyone got something out of this lesson. You all learned."

The Glee Club cheered for themselves. Karofsky and Azimio would be more fueled to pick on them npw. Except for now they were hanging by their boxers. Today's Victory, was definately thr Glee Club's.


	21. Funk

EPISODE 21: FUNK

Kurt, Artie, Tina, and Mercedes all walked down the hall.

"So, the blogs are saying that Vocal Adrenaline is at their lowest," Arite stated as he examined his smartphone.

"So, wait. We actually have chance?" Mercedes asked.

"Of course!" Kurt exclaimed. "We have their most valuable teammate playing on our side now."

"Guys!" Rachel popped out. "Come to the auditorium! Quick!"

-GLEE-

As all the New Directions gathered in the Auditorium, they find none other than Jesse St. James. They were too confused and angry to speak, just watched him perform with the rest of Vocal performed well, great, fantastic actually. Shaken they stared at Jesse, dressed in his blue jacket. "That's right. I transferred back to Carmel High!" Jesse shouted.

"Why?" Finn questioned.

"You guys never listened to my clearly superior ideas, just went with your odd and peculiar ideas. Plus, you were horrible to me." Jesse said, reminding them of a day just last week...

Jesse walked down the hallway of Mckinley High, feeling energetic and alltogether happy. He strutted down the hallway waving to Puck. "Hey there." Puck smiled back, walking down the hallway with him. "I liked your song in Glee. Oh by the way... Wedgie!" Before Jesse knew it, his black briefs jammed inbetween his cheeks as he let out a painful squeal. As the legholes spilled out over his jeans he felt the waistband rip off into Puck's hands.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"That was just a joke!" Puck informed.

"Well that was a painful, and rather random joke. See you losers!"

-GLEE-

"Those guys were good," Artie said depressed as he rolled down the hall.

"Relax guys, it'll take more than that to put us into a funk," Kurt stated as he walked into the choir room.

Kurt's jaw dropped as he walked into the tee-peed choir room.

They all began to clean the room.

"Look guys. It was just a harmless prank. It means they're scared," Will stated.

"So, my trophy going to go here," Sue announced as she walked into the choir room.

"Sue, what're you doing?" Will asked.

"I can't help you now, Will. I'm redecorating this room for my trophies," Sue answered.

"Sue, get out of my room," Will commanded.

"Fellow glee kids," Sue ignored, "in a few weeks, you will lose at regionals and your dreams will be crushed."

Tina once again cried from the news.

"Lemme see that," Will said as he grabbed her trophy. In a sudden burst of anger, he threw it across the choir room.

"I said, get out," Will repeated.

Sue chuckled slightly as she left.

Later that day, Will faced even bigger demons as Terri sat across from him.

"You sign here and you sign here," the divorce lawyer directed.

A couple minutes of silence passed and Will and Terri were officially divorced.

Terri walked over and kissed Will on the top of his head.

"You're still that 14 year old boy I met who was pantsed in the hallway. You'll always be that boy to me," she said before leaving.

-GLEE-

"So, Funk." Will started, writing the Word on the Board. "Use it in a sentence." Will waited, but there was only silence. "Rachel?"

"This Cheese smells funky." Rachel replied boredly.

"That's cause it's Artisan." Puck teased.

"Shut it Puckerman!" Rachel fired back.

"I was thinking more along the lines of, Boy Vocal Adrenaline has put us in a Funk." Will spoke. "So, what do you do? We need to get even."

Puck sat listening as he thought to himself. "Well. This prank requires Fear, Rudeness, Bravery, A set of Cajones, and a bad boy. My expertise. So everyone knows it will come down to me and Finn to do this. I mean, the first time I gave a wedgie to a kid I was four years old. Ran his briefs right up a flagpole." Puck exchanged a look with Finn, he had an idea brewing.

-GLEE-

Finn and Puck were clothed in all black as they snuck out of Carmel High. In their hands were the designer briefs of all the Vocal Adrenaline males in hand. They crept behind cars and through the dark night. "Let's do it." Finn smiled, as he helped Puck attatch the articles of clothing to the flagpole. Within in a minute the underwear waved proudly in the air. Right above everyone else's was a pair of tight Black Briefs that said,"JESSE ST. JAMES."

"Great." Puck laughed, fist-bumping Finn.

"Hey!" Someone screamed from behind.

The next day Finn gulped as he sat in the principal's office with Puck, Mr. Schuester and Mrs. Corcoran. "They ran the boy's underwear up a flagpole!" Shelby yelled. "Everyone is teasing them. Today I think Jesse got pantsed 3 times in one hallway. The boys are in quite the funk! And do you know how much money those things were worth? They cost 50 bucks, a pair!"

"My Hanes only cost 5 bucks for a pack." Finn muttered. Finn's eyes widened. "My Uh... Hanes Boxers that is."

"Mhm, I don't care. Anyway, I demand the money back!" Shelby shouted.

"We'll get jobs." Puck interjected.

-GLEE-

"Are you sure you want to take a trip down that rabbit hole?" Sandy asked as he held the chronic lady packet of marijuana in his hand.

"I'm willing to try anything. I'm just really depressed," Will responded.

"I see. Well, for a quarter,it's gonna be around $200," Sandy brought up.

Will chuckled. "Ha, on a teacher's salary? Get real."

"What's the problem, William? Perhaps I can be of assistance," Sandy mentioned.

"I just don't see how we're going to beat Vocal Adrenaline... Not to mention, Sue has been all up my ass lately," Will complained.

"William, the answer is simple!" Sandy yelled.

"What is it?" Will wondered.

"I'm sorry, Will, but no service of mine is free... Maybe we could work out some kind of deal?" Sandy winked.

"What kind of...deal?" Will's right eyebrow raised.

"Well...recently someone has introduced me to something new. Wedgies. I had never gotten one before and I actually liked it," Sandy smiled.

"So, I give you a wedgie and that's it?" Will questioned.

"You give me a wedgie and then I return the favor," Sandy smirked.

"Uh- I mean- I don't-"

"C'mon, William. Don't you want to learn how to beat Vocal Adrenaline? We're only two yanks away," Sandy said as he turned his back and sagged his pants exposing his yellow Spongebob briefs.

Will didn't even look as he pulled sharply from the man's legholes and quickly let go.

Sandy moaned as he pulled up his pants, leaving the wedgie in.

Without speaking to one another, Will turned around and slightly lowered his jeans below his butt, exposing white Calvin Klein briefs.

"William, I thought you were a boxers man?" Sandy asked.

"I switch it up," Will replied, half lie and half true.

Sandy grasped the waistband and the material of the briefs soon found themselves deep within Will's butt cheeks.

Within seconds, it was over.

"Excellent glutes, William," Sandy complimented as he slapped Will's behind and admired his handiwork.

"Hah, thanks," Will said, feeling extremely awkward. "So..."

"Oh right!" Sandy exclaimed. "You need to have the kids perform a funk number. The kids from Vocal Adrenaline have no soul."

Will thought and actually thought it would work.

"Alright. Now, what about Sue?" Will asked.

"Well, that's gonna cost you-"

"Actually, Sandy, I'm good," Will said quickly as he picked his wedgie and left.

-GLEE-

The next day all the boys walked down the hallway in a Funk. They were huddled, and waddled out of boredom. "I'm in such a Funk my brother gave me a wedgie, And I never bothered to pick it." Matt complained.

"You think that's bad? I got in my Wheelchair, still wearing my boxers. And considered coming to school pantsless." Artie commented.

"Today, I went to Football practice and didnt bother to put on a jock-strap instead of Boxer-Briefs. Try playing football with a constant wedgie."

"You all think that's bad?" Kurt asked. "I'm wearing my pink bikini briefs and they didn't even put a smile on my face."

The boys all nodded in agreement that Kurt had won, except for Puck.

"Dude, I'm so depressed... I've worn the same undies TWICE this week," Puck murmured.

Everyone gasped.

They all looked at Finn for a similar story.

"I left my fly down and didn't pull it up," Finn lied. "I can't believe I actually didn't go put on boxers over my briefs when I remembered I had forgotten this morning," Finn thought to himself.

He would've told them, but he didn't want everyone to know his secret.

-GLEE-

Rachel walked with Mr. Schue into his office. When they reached the inside she crinkled her nose. She smelled Hairspary, Sue was right about his hair, it had too much. As she sat down Will handed her a box of tissues,"I know you're upset about Jesse."

Rachel started to cry as she covered her eyes, and then wiped them with a tissue. "I'm in such a Funk. He just used me. He knew breaking the heart of the team will break the team."

"That's Fantastic!" Will blurted out. Rachel shot him a hurt look. "I mean... That's horrible."

He hadn't meant to say that out loud. He wasn't happy she was heart-broken. He was happy about the fact that he know knew how to beat Sue.

-GLEE-

Schue sat in the Choir Room, wearing his loosest pair of jeans. Underneath those, were his tightest pair of White Briefs. A pair he hadn't worn for nearly 2 years. They poked out from his jeans, as Sue Sylvester walked in. "What was it you needed?" She asked.

"It was just- Wow." Will smiled.

"What? You catch a whiff of your Hairspray?" Sue joked.

"No, it was just... I never realized how beautiful you were." Will complimented. He walked to it, his jeans slowly sliding down, due to their size.

"Every year I get a plecenta face lift around this time." Sue retorted. She looked down and her eyes bugged out of her skull. Will's underwear was halfway out, and she... liked it?

"Oh." Will grinned. "That's cute, I guess..." Will walked over to the other side of the room. He bent down to pick up a paper. Sue gulped. His pants were sagging so much his legholes were higher than his pants! His ass squeezed against the tight material and every inch of his body was outlined. "I'm just cleaning up."

Sue remained quiet as Will picked up a large box and started walking. His entire trousers fell down to his ankled. Will's eyes widened, and he grinned. "Oh, I'm... Sorry."

"God. Will has a nice ass. I wish I could see it..." Sue thought. She started concocting a plan to even. And she was surprised she had. "What is wrong with me?"

"William! Your pants. I can see..." Sue shouted.

"Oh. Sorry." Will said. He stepped out of his pants. "I think I have another pair in that closet." He walked seductively to the closet, his ass glued to her eyes. Will picked up a pair of tight jeans and slipped them up over his legs, sexily.

"That's better." Sue lied. She could still see his brieflines, and she squeezed her waterbottle. She tried to brush past Will. "I have to go..." As she walked past, she spilled her water all over the crotch of Will's pants.

He sighed, and had a slight grin. "This could work with my plan." Will thought.

"Ahh. I'm gonna have to take these off!" Will groaned.

"Please... Please... Don't." Sue stammered.

Will hopped out of his tight jeans. "And I can't put the other pair on anyway. They're too big."

"Will. You put a pair of pants on or I'll yank those Tighty Whities right up your butt." Sue threatened. Then she gulped again, the very thought of doing just that turned her on.

"Okay!" Will agreed quickly, not wanting two wedgies in one week.

"What is happening in here?" Figgins gasped, standing in the doorway.

"Umm..." Sue mumbled. She brushed her Red Tracksuit and ran past Figgins.

"Will... Good day?" He said, cocking his eyebrows. He left the doorway leaving Will all alone in the Choir Room.

Will pulled his pants up from his ass and moaned. "My plan better work, I just made a fool of myself."He said to himself. "And not to mention, Figgins saw me in my tighty whities."

-GLEE-

"So, First day on the job." Terri squealed as she smiled at Finn.

"Can I go pantsless under my apron?" Puck asked.

"No." Terri refused. "Go talk to Howard."

The boys looked a bit confused as try slowly made their way across the store to Howard. The boys tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around quickly. "Oh, hey! My least favorite Customer is over there. Go help him." He commanded.

"Why is he your least favorite?" Finn questioned.

"He's weird... And he's stubborn. I could go on all day." Howard complained. "His name is Sandy Ryerson."

"You can get him." Puck said, but Howard refused. "Dude! You're getting him."

"Nope I'm your boss." Howard reminded.

Puck looked at him and gave him the evil eye, but Howard seemed not to care. "Do it your you got the worlds largest wedgie coming your way."

"You don't scare me." Howard shrugged.

Puck then firmly held the waistband of Howard's tight white briefs. He pulled them towards the sky and Howard let out a tiny muffled squeal. "Do it!"

"No! I'll get you fired!" Howard warned, groaning in between words due to the painful rubbing in his ass. "I know you need the money!"

Puck instantly let go. "Looks like I have a customer to deal with." He sighed, feeling defeated.

Sandy was looking through the store for some towels, as he spotted a tan mohawked boy. "Noah, is that you?" He asked. Puck turned around and gave a slight, unwelcoming smile. "Oh, you work here now?"

"We just need some cash. Even though this job sucks." Puck explained.

"We?" Sandy questioned.

"Me and Finn over there." Puck replied, pointing towards Finn down the aisle. "Yo, Finn! Comer here!"

Finn walked over to the men and waved.

"You know, I could give you money. How much do you need?" Sandy asked.

"A few hundred. What's the catch?" Puck asked.

"I want to buy something off you boys." Sandy started.

"What?" Finn asked fearfully.

"Your underwear." Sandy told. "If you do you can quit your jobs."

"Umm I don't kno-" Finn started.

"We'll do it. We'll get out of em right now." Puck interjected. He grabbed Finn and pulled him towards the bathroom.

Sandy waited about 2 minutes until the boys came back. He ecstactically snatched the Power Ranger Briefs from Puck. Then he looked at Finn,"Boxers?"

"Yeah. That's what I wear..." Finn said.

"No. I want the briefs you sport underneath these things." Sandy spoke.

"How do you kn-... What makes you think I'd wear Tighty Whities under boxers?" Finn stammered.

"Excuse me but Steve, the secretary, sells me the security tapes from the men's locker room. Now give me the briefs, or you don't get the money." Sandy explained.

"We have a security tape in the locker room?" Finn thought, gulping as he did. "I'll go change out of them for you."

10 Minutes later the boys sat waiting for Terri Schuester. "Damn, Commando. Just wish I wasn't wearing this pair of jeans. It makes it so uncomfortable..." Puck thought.

"How do people wear plain boxers? That's horrible. I mean everything just dangles. And these things ride up more than my Tighty Whities!" Finn wondered.

"Hello boys." Terri greeted, entering her office. "What is it you needed me for?"

"Mrs. Schuester, I'm sorry but we're quiting..." Finn said quietly.

"Oh..." Terri sighed. "Well... I hate to see you guys leave. Finn, you were the best damn stockboy ever."

"Thanks." Finn smiled.

"Well, stop by the store sometime. I can give you guys a discount if you need it." Terri smiled. As the two boys waved and exited the office Terri turned to them. "Oh, Wait!"

"What is it?" Puck asked.

"I found the song perfect for your Glee Assignment." Terri exclaimed. "Marky Mark and The Funky Bunch."

"Marky Mark?" Puck asked.

"Yeah. He used to drop his pants. Loved that skimpy underwear." Terri dreamed out loud.

"Oh... Well Thanks for the idea Mrs. Schuester." Finn said awkwardly.

-GLEE-

"Hey there Sue," Will greeted as he walked into her office.

"Hello, Will," Sue gulped nervously.

"This is for you," he said handing her a small box with a ribbon. "Don't open it yet. I have something to ask you first," he continued.

She nodded as she placed the gift on her desk.

"Sue, would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked.

"Sure, Will," she answered, dazzled.

"Great, 8 o'clock. Breadstix," he smiled as he stepped toward the door.

"Oh!" He remembered peering his head through the doorway. "There's more of that to come later tonight," he directed toward his gift and left.

Will watched through the window as Sue opened her gift and held up a pair white Calvin Klein briefs.

-GLEE-

Later that night, Sue was at Breadstix waiting. It was 8:30 and Will still hadn't.

"Honey, if he hasn't shown up by now, then you're being stood up," the waitress spoke.

Sue grimaced as she quickly stood up and stormed out of the restaurant.

At his apartment, Will Schuester was making himself a PB&J sandwich. Now that Terri was gone, he could eat them whenever he wanted.

Suddenly, he heard a vicious knock at the door. He licked the peanut butter off his fingers as he looked through the peephole. It was none other than Sue Sylvester.

He decided it would be fun to mess with her even more. He took off his his white v-neck and his pajama pants and threw them in the laundry basket. He looked at himself in the tall mirror and admired his tight abs and his nice "glutes" as Sandy had called them.

Sue banged on the door.

"I'm coming!" Will yelled.

He opened the door and Sue stormed by him. "You think you're funny, huh Schuester?"

Will put his hands on hips.

"Where are your clothes?" She asked staring at his Toned body.

"Sorry, I was just about to get into the shower," he lied.

"Never mind that. You humiliated me tonight," Sue accused.

"It's about time," Will stated, boldly.

Sue scoffed.

"Prepare yourself, William. There's plenty more pain I can cause you," She threatened.

"What're you gonna do? Give me a wedgie?" Will teased.

"No... Something much worse," she guaranteed.

-GLEE-

Finn stormed out of the Mckinley High into the Parking Lot where he had just seen something terrible. He watched Vocal Adrenaline including Jesse, throw eggs at Rachel! Rachel ran past him crying, as she was a vegan, and he approached Jesse. His feet banged against the concrete as he shouted and stormed. "What is wrong with you?"

Finn grasped Jesse by the shirt and shook him around. He gave him an angry eye and grabbed the back of his shirt. "Remember what happened here a couple months ago? I got the most extreme wedgie?" Jesse smiled. "Payback." Finn hopped up, but he wasn't quick enough. He felt the yellow smile of an egg drip down his back. Then he felt it jump into his ass, as his plain black boxers did the same. He shrieked as he felt more eggs roll down his back and his wedgie increase.

"Let go!" Finn cried!

"Did you let go?" Jesse replied, pulling his boxers up farther. Two minutes later, the black fabric was ripped to shreds. Finn felt the urge to punch him, but fought it. He'd see him later.

-GLEE-

"So, why'd you call us down here?" Jesse asked as Vocal Adrenaline stood behind him.

"I'll let some friends of mine explain," Will stated as he took his seat in the back of the audience.

New Directions came out and jammed out, showing their funky side.

Jesse bit his lip as he realized how good they were. He soon heard whispers from his teammates.

"Oh my gosh, they were... Good," a girl worried.

You could hear Will clapping from afar.

Jesse walked up the stage confidently.

"Not bad," Jesse stated. "But how about we make this a little more interesting?"

"You're on Jesse!" Finn yelled. "What are the stakes?"

"Right after regionals, losers do WHATEVER the winners tell them to do," Jesse answered.

Finn looked around and received nods from all the guys.

"You're on," Finn smirked. Jesse jumped off the stage and explained to his team.

"Nice job, William," Sue spoke, surprising Will.

"Thanks Sue," Will Smiled. "After that performance, I really think they have a chance," Will replied.

Sue chuckled.

"Well, I'll see you at regionals buddy," She said.

"What do you mean?" Will asked confused.

"Oh... You haven't heard? I'm a judge," she smiled.


	22. Journey

EPISODE 22: JOURNEY

"Wait a second, you knew about this?" Will asked as he and Sue sat in Figgin's office.

Principal Figgins nodded in response.

"How can you let her judge at Regionals? She leaked our setlist for Sectionals!" Will complained.

"The decision isn't up to me, Schue," Figgins replied.

Will scoffed as Sue smirked.

-GLEE-

Pants and moans arose from the bed as Puck straddled Quinn.

"Oh yeah, baby," Puck kissed.

"Wait a second, we can't do this," Quinn pushed away.

"Sure, we can baby. Here, have another wine cooler," Puck said as he handed her a cherry flavored one.

"Okay, fine," Quinn agreed, "but you can't tell anyone."

"It'll be our secret," Puck stated as he took off his jeans revealing his bulging Superman briefs.

"Uh, Quinn?" Will spoke surprising Quinn from her memory.

"Yeah, Mr, Schue?" Quinn blinked.

"The party's getting started if you want to come in," Schue offered.

Quinn nodded and they both headed toward the living room of his apartment together.

"No one wants any pizza?" Will asked confused.

Suddenly, Tina burst into tears.

"What's the matter?" Will asked.

"Sue is going to crush us," Santana stated.

"Mr. Schue... instead of nominating songs for regionals, can we just go around the room saying what we loved about glee club?" Rachel teared up.

-GLEE-

Will walked into the guidance office, excited to tell Emma some news. The room smelled of the Cheesecake she had been chewing on. "Will!" She greeted as she swallowed a bite of Cheesecake. "What's up?"

"I have the greatest news ever Emma." Will smiled. "The Glee Club is doing Journey! I was driving to school and then I heard them. It would be perfect."

"Journey? Carl loves them!" Emma gushed, plopping another bite of Cheesecake into her mouth. As she swallowed, she received a skeptical and confused look from Will.

"I-I'm sorry... Who's Carl?" He questioned.

"My dentist. Well, he's my boyfriend now. We've been dating for a while." Emma explained.

"Oh... Well Good for you." Will nodded. "Well... I'm going to get ready for class."

-GLEE-

Rachel walked into the staircase, where she saw Finn walking down the steps. Their eyes met awkwardly as they gave eachother a slight wave. "So... did you hear we're doing Journey for Glee Club?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah... Bet we're the leads again." Finn gave a joking smile.

"We're the leads because we have the best chemistry." Rachel replied, hoping Finn would take a hint.

Finn nodded. They continued to look at eachother awkwardly, until Rachel deicided to speak again. "Listen Finn. This isn't easy for me to say, so I'll come right out and say it. I miss you. I miss you so bad. I wish we were together again. And-"

Her voice was cut off as she felt Finn's warm lips press against hers. She pressed hers even closer as she continued to suck on the boys face. Just as she began to really get into it, she heard a grunt come from Finn. When she opened her eyes, she saw his Brown and White Plaid Boxers bunched up behind his pants. "Get a room Ladies." Azimio teased, as Finn tugged the boxers from his ass.

"Um..." Finn started. "I'll see you in Glee."

Rachel smiled as she waved farewell to her once-again boyfriend .

-GLEE-

"Break a leg," Rachel stated as Finn walked over to her before their performance.

"I love you," Finn smiled.

Rachel smiled back.

Finn walked back to his spot as he heard the music start to play.

He and Rachel glanced at each other one last time and smiled.

Finn opened the curtain and began to sing, leading the New Directions in their Journey medley.

-GLEE-

Quinn watched as Vocal Adrenaline performed through a TV. She stood up and felt a sharp pain in her stomach, then she looked down to her feet, with a gasp. "What is it?" Puck asked, running to her aid.

"My water just broke." Quinn cried.

"Oh my god. Let's go the hospital!" Her mother said from across the room. She grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.

"Wait!" Quinn gasped. "Mercedes is coming."

-GLEE-

Josh Groban, Olivia Newton John and Sue Sylvester sat in the Judges Room discussing the performances. "So, I really liked those Vocal Adrenaline." Olivia complimented. "They had it together."

"I think they have my vote too. What about those New Directions?" Josh replied.

"Please. They were horrendous. The whole underdog thing is way overdone. It was the most untalented, and unoriginal performance. They sucked." Olivia insulted.

"They're just kids." Sue defended.

"And when I was a kid I was selling multiple platinum albums." Olivia grinned. "Time to vote."

So as they voted, sue decided she knew who she was voting for First Place- New Directions.

-GLEE-

The announcer had already announced second place, now it was down to New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline. "Now... For the winner!"

As both clubs sat shaking in their boots, the announcer slowly and effectively pulled the name from an envelope. "Vocal Adrenaline!"

While Vocal Adrenaline cheered and screamed, New Directions did not. They sat glancing at one another, feeling down and sad about their loss. Will rubbed his cold hands awaiting the curtain to close. As he did, he felt the curtain close on everything he'd put into this Glee Club. Once the Curtain skimmed the floor, his hard work had drifted away as if it meant nothing.

-GLEE-

Quinn and Puck sat looking through the glass at their beautiful baby girl. Quinn never understood the whole parent thing, about how much you really love your kids. Now, she looked at the infant and smiled. She understood now, but even she couldn't explain it to herself. She imagined what her life would be like if she could know the baby, until her thoughts were broken by a voice. "Is that one yours?" A woman asked. She turned to find Shelby Corcoran. "She looks like you. She's cute."

"Thanks." Quinn smiled. "I just wish I could see her after we find someone to adopt her."

"I'd like to tell you a little story." Shelby said. "After I had Rachel and gave her up, I decided to try again. I tried and tried but the doctor told me I couldn't have another. So for the longest time I've wanted a baby, and I could never have one. It's the worst fate for a woman, being unable to have kids."

"Why are you telling me this?" Quinn asked.

"I would like to adopt your child." Shelby answered. "I'd be a good mother. Plus, I only live a half-hour away. You could visit her whenever you wanted to."

"Are you serious?" Puck asked. "If Quinn thinks it's a good idea then I'd be all for it."

"I-I... Yes. You can have Beth." Quinn agreed.

-GLEE-

Mike, Finn, Puck, Kurt, Matt and Artie sat in the Auditorium ready for their punishment for losing the bet. "Let's go boys!" Jesse exclaimed.

KURT

I can't believe I agreed to accept a bet from Vocal Adrenaline, this sucks! What do they decide our punishment is? They want us to run through the auditorium in our underwear for a few minutes. I sat with the other guys, and we all stripped to our underwear. I mean, they almost all wore Boxers or Boxer-Briefs, then there was Puck in his Cartoon Briefs. So I'm stuck wearing my freaking Bikini Briefs. They were bright pink and were my tightest pair. I prepared to run...

MIKE

I quickly jumped out from behind the curtain and ran at full speed. I was wearing a pair of Abercrombie Gray Boxer-Briefs. As I ran I felt one of the males of Vocal Adrenaline latch onto the back of my underpants. The pain shot into my ass and made me squeal. I felt the inconsistent rubbing of my underwear inbetween my ass. It was quite an unpleasant feeling.

PUCK

I'm running, and wearing my Fantastic Four Briefs. I wish I hadn't. With every step the briefs dug further into my crack, and gave me a bigger wedgie. Within four steps I felt like I was wearing a thong. The Vocal Adrenaline Boys were laughing as they wedgied the others. Though, I had been getting one from myself. The guys chuckled at this, and got a kick out of my taste in underwear.

FINN

I was wearing White Boxers over a pair of my Tighty Whities as I ran. When I saw the boys deliver wedgies to the others I gulped. If I had my Boxers wedgied, everyone would totally see my Tighties! So, I rolled the waistband of my boxers around the waistband of my Briefs. Now I'd be getting a double wedgie. I ran through the boys, when I had Jesse grab onto both waistbands and give them one swift yank up. It was the worst pain in the world, I was getting two wedgies at once!

MATT

I was wearing my Black Boxers as I ran through the auditorium. I was the fastest too, I had to get out quick! I felt multiple tugs on my boxers, my ass quickly became revealed to everyone. I could just hear the chuckles as my constant wedgies were the subject of humor. Well... I could be wearing Tighty Things like Kurt or Puck.

ARTIE

It was finally over. I rolled myself back, wearing my boxers. I had felt so many wedgies, I was glad about the boxers. Though my Tighty Whities are more comfortable, Boxers give the more comfortable wedgie... if that makes sense. I watched as the other boys got dressed, then asked Puck for some help.

-GLEE-

After their defeat, Will walked down the hall and noticed Emma screaming at the top of her lungs in Figgins' office.

Emma then stormed out of the office.

"Emma, what's going on?" he asked.

"It's just so unfair!" Emma yelled.

"We lost... a deal's a deal," Will stated, silently.

"Because Sue cheated!" Emma argued. "And I don't care what you say. Some things are worth fighting for," Emma defended.

"So this is about the kids? Anything else?" Will asked, hinting at their relationship.

'No," Emma gulped. "This is not about us."

"The hell it isn't," Will grabbed her. "Emma, I love you. And dentist or no dentist, it won't change that."

Will kissed Emma and left her speechless.

-GLEE-

Will walked into the Glee Club, getting ready to pack up Glee... for good. "No need to do that!" Sue yelled from behind. "I got Glee to stay for one more year!"

Will turned and looked happy, yet skeptical. "How and Why?"

"Doesn't matter." Sue held her hand up, thinking to how she'd gotten glee Club to stay...

"Let it stay!" Sue yelled, fiercely tugging onto Figgin's extremely tight briefs. He gasped through pain, continually rejecting Sue's commands. He felt the pain in his ass as she spoke again. "Let it stay, and I'll give you the video of you. The one I've been blackmailing you with."

It was an offer he simply couldn't refuse.

-GLEE-

It was the last glee club meeting.

Everyone walked in slowly and quietly.

Will sat in a chair in front of them and began the meeting by saying, "We've got another year..."

"C'mon, we've got another year!" he repeated happily.

"What!"

"No way!"

"Oh my gosh!"

They were all stunned and jumped for joy.

"Are you serious?" Rachel wondered.

Will nodded.

"Okay, I think this is the perfect time to start practicing for next year," Rachel began.

"Rachel, it's the last meeting of the year. Relax," Will smiled.

"Yeah, us guys actually had a different idea of what we would do today," Finn stated as all the guys stood up.

"And what's that, Finn?" Will asked curiously.

"Well..." he said standing up, "it was originally going to be a parting gift, but now that we get another year, I guess it'll be tradition," Finn finished.

All the guys moved forward.

"Um okay?" Will asked, confused.

"We thought it'd be appropriate because of all the torture we've been through this year," Finn stated.

"All of us guys voted on which one of us should get the last wedgie of the year," Finn continued.

"Oh," Will chuckled, "And which one of you was the weakest link?"

"Well, we all talked it over and none of us wanted to receive a wedgie so we all voted for you, Mr. Schue," Finn smiled.

"Wait... I'm getting the wedgie?" Will looked around and realized he was surrounded. Finn in front of him. Puck behind him. And the rest covering the remaining spaces.

"Yeah..." Finn said slowly. The rest of the guys moving in closely as well.

"Wait a sec-"

"Sorry, Mr. Schue," Finn stated as he grabbed the front of Will's Calvin Klein white briefs.

"It's wedgie time!" Finn chanted. The rest of the boys all mimicked Finn's movements and they all yanked together.

In just one pull, Will's tighty whities became completely exposed. The front of Will's leg holes. The sides. And the back of his briefs had been completely turned into a thong.

They then began to bounce him as he groaned in pain. All the boys smiled and laughed as they heard their teacher's briefs begin to rip.

After a few more bounces, they set him down.

Will glanced at himself in the reflection of the piano. He had several rips and tears to his expensive briefs.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Schue," Finn smiled.

'It's okay... it was definitely the best wedgie I've gotten all year," he smiled back.

Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews and stuff. Hope you enjoy.

Currently, 9 episodes of the second season have been completed. That fanfic will also be found under the finn/will mature tab. I'm also working on a glee project wedgie fanfic so stay tuned for that as well.

If I didn't meet something you asked, I'm sorry. The first season was already completed and I didn't want to change anything. Please feel free to send ideas for season 2!

See you guys soon!

Oh and check out the chapter after this one as well. ;)


	23. Wedgie of Contents

Relive your favorite season 1 wedgies with this "Wedgie of Contents"  
It explains what episode that character got wedgied in and by whom.

WEDGIE SCENES

Finn: _ wedgie scenes  
Ep. 1-Schue/Puck,  
Ep.3- Puck,  
Ep. 4-Azimio/Karofsky/Self  
Ep. 6-All,  
Ep. 8-Karofsky/Azimio/Ken,  
Ep. 9-Puck/Schue/Jacob  
Ep. 10-Quinn's dad  
Ep. 12- Azimio/Karofsky  
Ep. 13-Schue  
Ep. 15-Jesse  
Ep. 16-Kurt/Kurt  
Ep. 17-Schue  
Ep. 18-Rachel  
Ep. 20-Azimio/Karofsky/Burt  
Ep. 21-Jesse  
Ep. 22-Azimio/Jesse

Puck: _ wedgie scenes  
ep. 1- Ken  
Ep. 4-Self  
Ep. 5-Kurt  
Ep. 6-Finn/Kurt  
Ep. 8-Azimio/Karofsky  
Ep. 9-Quinn/Finn/Schue/Sandy/Karofsky  
Ep. 11-Kids,  
Ep. 12-Finn  
Ep. 13-Finn/Finn  
Ep. 14-Azimio/Karofsky  
Ep. 15-Finn  
Ep. 17-Schue  
Ep. 18-Jacob  
Ep. 22-Natural

Schue: _ wedgie scenes  
Ep. 2-Ken  
Ep. 3-Finn  
Ep. 5-Sandy  
Ep. 6-Ken  
Ep. 7-Sue  
Ep. 8- Ken/Ken/All  
Ep. 9-Burt  
Ep. 11- Self  
Ep. 13-Finn  
Ep. 17-Finn/Puck  
Ep. 19-Bryan/Bryan/Bryan  
Ep. 21-Sandy  
Ep. 22-All

Kurt: _ wedgie scenes  
Ep. 2-Puck  
Ep. 3-Dakota  
Ep. 4- Burt/Self/Puck/Self  
Ep. 5-Puck  
Ep. 8-Finn  
Ep. 9-Finn  
Ep. 10-Puck  
Ep. 12-Finn  
Ep. 14-Azimio/Karofsky  
Ep. 16-Finn  
Ep. 20-Azimio/Karofsky(2)/Finn

Artie: _ wedgie scenes  
ep. 1-Puck  
Ep. 6-Finn  
Ep. 12-Mike  
Ep. 22-Vocal Adrenaline

Mike: _ wedgie scenes  
Ep. 4-Puck  
Ep. 6-Finn  
Ep. 9-Azimio  
Ep. 12-Artie  
Ep. 14-Mike  
Ep. 22-Vocal Adrenaline

Jesse:_ wedgie scenes  
Ep. 15-Finn  
Ep. 21-Puck

Ken: _ wedgie scenes  
Ep. 3-Puck  
Ep. 8-Will/Finn

Jacob: _ wedgie scenes  
Ep. 2-Puck  
Ep. 7-Finn,  
Ep. 13-Puck  
Ep. 18-Puck

Matt: _ wedgie scenes  
Ep. 9-Azimio/Karofsky  
Ep. 12-Puck  
Ep. 22-Vocal Adrenaline

Figgins: _ wedgie scenes  
Ep.12-Schue  
Ep.20-Mike Chang  
Ep. 22-Figgins

Azimio: _ wedgie scenes  
Ep. 8-Finn  
Ep.20-All

Karofsky:_ wedgie scenes  
Ep. 20-All

Sandy: _ wedgie scenes  
Ep. 17-Puck  
Ep. 21-Schue

Bryan Ryan:_ wedgie scenes  
Ep. 19-Schue

Howard Bamboo  
Ep. 21-Puck

Also, if you have time, answer this poll.

Favorite Finn Wedgie.  
Favorite Puck Wedgie.  
Favorite Kurt Wedgie.  
Favorite Artie Wedgie.  
Favorite Mike Wedgie.  
Favorite Schue Wedgie.  
Favorite Underwear Scene.  
Favorite Wedgie Scene over all.  
Favorite pantsing scene.  
Favorite line of the season.  
Favorite episode of the season.  
Favorite scene of the season.


End file.
